Medalion
by airwavesskinnylove
Summary: Seducing Merthur Series. The journey of Arthur and Merlin discovering their love throughout the series, and exploring their desires with each other. All starting with one strange moment between them and a dress. Multi-chapter smut story, starts at the end of season 2.
1. Your Punishment For Stealing

**Title: **Medalion

**Category:** Merlin

**Genre:** Romance/Smut/Humour

**Rated:** R for all chapters

**Warning:** Slash, M/M, Sex

**Paring:** Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **When Arthur finds Merlin sneaking around with a stolen dress and hearing him lie to him about it, he decides it's time to have a little fun and teach Merlin that its wrong to steal._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin, or any characters included.

**A/N:** This chapter references and is set around the episode 2x09 ' Lady of the Lake', where Arthur thinks Merlin has been stealing dresses to wear.

* * *

While Arthur never knew what Merlin was truly up to when he would sneak about doing strange things, that didn't stop him believing that he knew everything there was to know about Merlin, and punishing him when he tried to pull one over on him.

One instant when Merlin tried to cover up one of his misdeeds, Arthur had caught him stealing a dress from Morgana's chambers. He thought Merlin looked suspicious, but whatever Merlin was up to, he preferred to tease him about it instead of finding out the truth.

Arthur had turned to ask Merlin, "What are you doing?" he couldn't resist seeing him stumble to try and find a way out of this.

"Urr- running an errand for Gaius." Merlin answered saying the first thing he could think of.

"For Gaius?" Arthur asked, surprised that was the best excuse he could come up with.

"Yes." Merlin said, hoping he'd believe him.

"Strange." Arthur couldn't help himself, he may not tell the guards that he had been stealing, but that didn't mean he couldn't give his own form of punishment.

"Oh-ha no, I don't think it's for him." He had really dropped himself in it.

"As long as you do a decent days work Merlin that's all I care about." Arthur said as he turned away.

"No, no, it's not for me." Arthur's plan was working; making Merlin flustered was one of his favourite pastimes.

"What a man does in his spare time is completely up to him." He said, the smirk playing at his lips.

"No, you've got this wrong." Merlin shouted after him, he could take the flogging for stealing, but having Arthur think that, he would never live it down.

"The colour suits you, Merlin" Arthur shouted behind him, walking off down the hall, but he wasn't finished with him yet, if Merlin wanted to play with dresses then he can arrange that. He was sure about one thing though; purple _was_ definitely Merlin's colour.

...

A week had passed since that incident, and over that week Merlin had been upset about something. Arthur never truly figured out what it was Merlin was sad about, but he did apologise for throwing water over him, thinking that could be the only reason.

He spent that week cheering him up in the only way he knew how, and that was joking and play-fighting with him. He had let his punishment for the dress slide for a while, until Merlin was in a more upbeat mood.

That morning Arthur had been woken up by Merlin to his breakfast ready and waiting for him, the sun was bright through the windows, and he noticed that Merlin was looking a lot better today so he finally decided to put his plan into action.

After Arthur had got out of bed, not bothering to change into anything but his underwear, he walked over to his plate at the table and stood beside it eating a piece of cheese. He watched Merlin make his bed and pick up the clothes from the floor and smirked to himself, yes this definitely was the perfect time.

"Merlin, would you mind if I gave you a present?" Arthur asked in his most sincere voice.

"You?" Merlin stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow to him, "You've never giving me a present before."

"There's a first time for everything." Arthur said, while walking over to his large dark wardrobe, popping the last bite of cheese into his mouth.

"Not from you." Merlin quipped.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin", Arthur said, as he opened the heavy wooden doors and pulled out a long dark purple piece of material, "You'll like it." Arthur finished with a mischievous smile.

It wasn't until Arthur let the bottom drop and held it out in front of him, that Merlin gathered it was a dress. A beautiful dress too, with silk lilac sleeves and a matching purple corset over the top, it was a very expensive looking gown, but he had enough of this tormenting, he thought Arthur had forgotten about that incident.

"I told you, that dress you saw me with wasn't mine." Merlin said shaking his head, Arthur had put a lot of effort in making fun of him this time, he really thinks he's such a comedian.

"Do you really expect me to believe that it was for _Gaius?_" Arthur replied smirking, he might not admit it but he always loved the look on Merlin's face when he caught him out.

He walked closer to him and held the dress across Merlin's body, holding it against his shoulders, with Merlin not even trying to hide his look of annoyance.

Arthur smirked while looking over Merlin's body with the dress over him, "Fit for a princess", he said when his eyes locked back with Merlin's, with an obvious sarcastic joy in his voice.

Merlin was getting irritated with Arthur enjoying his torment, he snatched the dress from him, and rolled it in to a ball in his hands, and turned away to put to back in the wardrobe.

Arthur laughed, seeing Merlin so provoked, but that wasn't all to his plan.

"Are you going to try it on then?" Arthur said picking up a piece of bread form the plate on the table, he took a bite and smirked when Merlin spun round shocked.

"I thought you were joking!" Merlin replied stunned, Arthur really wanted to push this one.

"Merlin!" Arthur said walking towards him, "I put a lot of effort in getting that dress for you, now I want to see what it looks like. So put it on!"

"You're serious?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow when Arthur was face to face with him.

"Deadly." He replied, pushing the dress back into Merlin's chest, where Merlin held it and turned away slowly walking towards the changing screen.

He couldn't quite believe he was doing this, he knew Arthur was just pushing to embarrass him for lying about the dress in the first place, but as long as only Arthur would see him in it, he wouldn't mind embarrassing himself a little.

Arthur watched as Merlin stepped behind the wall to change, so he sat at the table eating the rest of his breakfast, watching the screen, and waiting for the big reveal.

He could hear Merlin grumbling as he figured out how to get into a dress, and he smiled to himself he was definitely enjoying this, "Stop your moaning _Mer_lin and hurry up."

"Have you ever tried to put on a dress, it's difficult." Merlin shouted over the screen, while pulling the strings on the back of the corset tight and tying them.

"Wasting time won't make me give in on this."

"I'm not wasting time." Merlin said, as he walked from behind the screen pulling the dress along with him. The bottom of the dress caught on the screen and Merlin bent to pull it free, when he finally got it free and stood to face Arthur.

Arthur saw Merlin walk from behind the screen, and clumsily almost trip when the dress got caught. He stood from the table and moved to face him. He couldn't help but smile at him, he looked ridiculous and the irritation on his face was priceless.

"Well", Merlin said sarcastically, "how do I look?"

Arthur chuckled and then shook his head trying to keep a straight face saying, "Like the most beautiful maiden in the land." On the last word Arthur couldn't contain him self any longer and burst out laughing.

Merlin snickered and shook his head as Arthur laughed in front I him, "Well I'm glad _you're_ enjoying this, can I take it off now."

"Yes" Arthur said gathering himself together. "I've haven't laughed like that in a long time."

"I'm glad I could be of help." Merlin said sarcastically, as he tried to untie the knot behind him on the corset, he wasn't going to be happy until he was out of this thing.

Arthur watched as Merlin fumbled with the strings and couldn't loosen the thing. He thought to himself that that had been more than enough punishment for him lying to him, so he moved over to Merlin to help him untie the knot.

"Let go," he said, as he pulled Merlin's hands from the knot.

"I _can_ do it." Merlin said as Arthur started to pull the stings.

"Really Merlin, because that would be the first time you did anything right."

Merlin rolled his eyes; he could untie the thing in a second with magic if he was alone. He felt the dress seem to tighten, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at what Arthur was doing.

Arthur saw Merlin's questioning face and answered with, "The knots just tight, I'll get it."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and turned his head back saying, "Whatever you say."

Arthur scrunched his eyes; he was going to do it. After another try he got frustrated and bit the knot between his teeth to try and loosen it.

"Are you biting it?" Merlin asked as he pulled on him.

"No." Arthur replied through his teeth still biting the knot.

Merlin smirked hearing his muffled voice, then he felt Arthur over his shoulder saying, "There, I've done it; easy really, now turn around so I can do the rest."

Merlin turned to face him saying, "I can do it by myself now."

"I know, but I've punished you enough for today, so I can help."

Arthur pulled Merlin's waist in front of him, and wrapped his arms around him to pull open the corset.

Merlin felt Arthur grab him and couldn't help but feel nervous, the amount of times he had dressed and undressed Arthur were uncountable, but he had never had him do the same for him, it felt strangely more intimate. He glanced up while Arthur still had his arms around his waist, and saw Arthur looking down at him, Arthur quickly looked away and pulled his arms away, saying, "Um, yeah, so, arms up."

Merlin obeyed and raised his arms, so Arthur then grabbed the loosened corset and pulled it over Merlin's head. He dropped the corset on the table at the bottom of his bed, and then got to work on the dress. He had to untie the knot on the front of the dress first, before he could pull Merlin's arms free. He stood back in front of him and raised his hands to the strings on Merlin's front.

Merlin watched Arthur's hands move to the knot and start to pull it open, he took a quick glance to his face and then looked back down.

"Stop looking at me like that, Merlin." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off of his hands.

"I'm not looking like anything." Merlin replied, looking back up at him.

"You undress me all the time, I can do the same for you, it's not strange."

"I never said it was." Merlin replied.

Arthur finally looked back at him when he had untied the knot and he started pulling the strings loose, he could see something in Merlin's face and he knew he was hiding something.

Arthur thought he knew that look, he had seen it many times on the women of Camelot, when he talked to them, and he could sense Merlin's nerves.

The strange thing was Arthur felt the same way, a few times while he had known Merlin he had caught himself staring a little longer than he should, and finding himself smile when Merlin had said something snarky.

Something about Merlin made him feel different, he didn't really mind when _he_ told him he was an idiot, and now seeing Merlin with that flustered look on his face because of_ his_ touch, sent blood rushing to all the right places.

Arthur thought of himself as an honest man, and would never judge anyone for their sexuality, he may have never had any feelings for another man before, but Merlin wasn't just any other man, he was the one person who knew him, and that was all he needed, he couldn't live if Merlin wasn't in his life. He decided in that moment that he had to show him what he really meant to him, and make sure that he knew that.

Arthur looked down at him now, and suddenly remembered something he forgot about this outfit.

"Merlin?" He whispered a small smile playing at his lips, "Are you wearing the garter?"

Merlin swallowed, and suddenly felt very on show, "You said I had to wear the dress, the garter came with the dress."

Arthur smiled and he felt a plan come to his mind, a plan he knew Merlin couldn't resist.

"I suppose I better take that off first. Lift the dress so I can see." He said pulling the front of Merlin's dress up.

Merlin took over and pulled the dress up so he held it around his waist. He could see that look in Arthur eyes, a look that usually means he's about to make him do something stupid, like wear a dress, but he did as he was told anyway, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

Arthur gave one last flattering look to Merlin before he dropped to his knees in front of him.

Merlin felt Arthurs hands stroke up over his leg, and he kept his face looking straight ahead, it wouldn't surprise him if Arthur got him hard just to prove that he could.

Arthur moved his hands up Merlin's leg, on the inside of his thigh and made sure to graze the already half hard shaft through his underwear. He moved his hands and pulled the garter down, then stroked his hands back up and into the leg of Merlin's underwear, where he stroked his fingers over his member.

Merlins glance shot down as he felt Arthurs hand stroke him, but he didn't pull away, he was too enticed in the feeling of Arthur touching him to think about anything else.

Arthur looked up at him; he could see the confused curiosity on his face, so he slowly pulled his underwear down his thighs.

"Arthur?" Merlin breathed.

Arthur looked back up, and at the same time took Merlin back in his hand and stroked him in a tight grasp while he looked at him, and nonchalantly asked, "Yes Merlin?"

Merlin didn't answer; instead he closed his eyes as he felt Arthur's hand on his cock. He leant his head back and absorbed all of the feeling, Arthur's hand running over him in a rhythm to his heartbeat, and the only sound in the room was his own uneven breathing.

He felt himself harden in Arthur's hand, and just when he thought he couldn't feel any more senses, he felt the hot wet heat cover his dick.

He shot his glance down and saw Arthur's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking down on him, and then hollowing his cheeks as he pulled away. Merlin couldn't take his eyes away, the sight was unbelievable and extremely exciting, seeing Arthur on his knees doing this to him was something he never knew he wanted.

He instinctively reached his hand to Arthur's head and brushed his fingers in his hair.

Arthur took a look up while he worked, and he saw Merlin falter when their eyes locked. This was what he wanted, Merlin flustered and at his complete mercy. He loved that look in his eyes, a look that said he would let him do anything to him if he chose to.

Arthur could feel his own cock pressing against his briefs, and he needed to release that pressure, and he only wanted Merlin to be the one to do it. He pulled his mouth away, and stood up in front of the now rosy cheeked Merlin.

Merlin seemed to come over all shy when Arthur stood to him, and he couldn't look at him without feeling like he was given everything away. He felt a finger on his chin tilt his head up, and he met Arthur's searching eyes.

Arthur slowly moved his lips into Merlin's, and felt his breath on his own lips. He held his head there, with his lips lightly brushing against his, while his hands wrapped around Merlin's waist and pulled his body closer.

Merlin held his hands on Arthur's bare shoulders, and felt his nose brush against his as they stood waiting for one of them to make the final seal, he wanted to kiss him, god help him he did, but something inside him still thought this was all some sort of game.

"Merlin, please?"

He felt the almost silent words against his lips, and knew with those words that Arthur would never trick him like that, so he nervously slid his hands up to Arthur's neck and pulled his lips into his.

Arthur felt Merlin's hands in the back of his hair, and his soft nervous kiss against his lips, he knew then that when they did this again he would make it his mission to get him to be more confident, maybe even have Merlin dominate him.

He lightly pressed his tongue into Merlin's mouth, and felt the gasp come from him as they connected, Arthur felt Merlin's tongue brush against his, and the taste was something he never wanted to forget. His hands slid down to Merlin's hips and he remembered the dress, and he abruptly felt like there was a big barrier between them. So he brought his hands up to the front of the dress and pulled it open so Merlin could get his arms free, then letting it drop around him on the floor. He instantly grabbed Merlin's hips and pulled him back into his, pressing his cock against his own through his underwear. He felt Merlin's hands slide down his body, slowly over his chest, then to his hips, where he gripped his underwear and rocked his hips into his.

Arthur felt the jolt of pleasure through him, and he shot his glance down at his hips, he let Merlin release some of his built up pressure, but it was nothing more than a tease, he wanted Merlin's hand around him, he wanted to feel him against him.

"On the bed." Arthur said, more of an order than a request.

Merlin complied and climbed on to the sheets of the bed lying down on his back, and leaning up on his elbows to watch Arthur.

Arthur pulled off his underwear and then glanced over at Merlin, he saw the anticipating smile on his lips, and he knew he couldn't say no to him if he tried, and not a thought in his head wanted to.

He slowly climbed on the bed over Merlin, kissing his way up his body, light kisses on his thighs and stomach, then chest and neck, before connecting back with his lips in a deep kiss.

Rocking his hips against Merlins, the unclothed pressure on his cock against his brought the heat running through him. He couldn't take his hands off of him, grabbing his dark hair then running them down his chest and over his arms, he wanted to feel every part of him.

Merlin watched Arthurs face as he touched every bit of him, and he felt his hips thrust against his. He leant his head up and kissed the nook of Arthur's neck, and slowly sucked on the hot skin until he heard Arthur's low growl in his ear.

Arthur was insatiable, he wanted every part of him and fast, Merlin could sense his eagerness, so he pushed Arthur back and made him sit up so he could straddle his lap. Arthur watched as Merlin took control of him and he let him do what he liked.

Merlin brought his hand between them, and grabbed both their shafts in his hand and started to stroke them.

Arthur felt the tight grasp around his cock and the feel of Merlin's along with that. He reached up and twisted his fingers in Merlin's hair, pulling his open gasping mouth down to him. He kissed him, hot and wet, feeling the moans as Merlin pulled them tighter and faster. Arthur brought his opposite hand to Merlins and wrapped it around his, adding an even tighter hold. The noises Merlin was making made Arthur's mind feel like it wanted to explode, and he wanted to swallow every last one of them.

Arthur was panting beneath him, and he could feel every single touch in the oversensitivity, and when he heard Merlin murmur "Arthur", needily against his lips he could have shoved him down on the bed and made him scream his name.

Instead Merlin brought his lips back to his and kissed him, he could feel the build-up, and a few more strokes and he would be there. Arthur gripped his own cock tight and brought on his own orgasm faster than Merlin, coming over his hand as he moaned through gritted teeth. He then quickly pushed Merlin back on the bed, and then moved down to take Merlin's cock back in his mouth.

Merlin felt the heat once again around his cock, and threw his head back into the pillow. He twisted his fingers in Arthur's hair, suppressing the urge to thrust into his mouth. Arthur drew Merlin into his mouth and forced him deep into his throat, sucking him hard and fast. Merlin jerked beneath him, and Arthur held him down by his thighs. He gave one last deep fall, and felt Merlin thrust into his mouth, coming down his throat, so he continued slowly sucking on him, riding out Merlin's orgasm.

After Merlin had stopped twitching beneath him, Arthur then crawled back up his body, to see Merlin, messy haired, eyes closed and catching his breath.

Arthur smirked and then fell to Merlin's side lying on his back, trying to catch his own breath. He laid like that staring at the drape over the bed, smiling to himself, he couldn't decide whether the plan went well or bad, but either way he wasn't complaining. He noticed Merlin shift beside him and turned his head.

Merlin tilted his head towards him, and smiled when he saw Arthur's peaceful expression, "Was that supposed to be my punishment?"

Arthur laughed, "Yes. It didn't really go to plan."

"No, it didn't." Merlin joked.

Arthur tittered, and pulled Merlin into the crook of his shoulder. Merlin rested the back of his head on Arthur's arm and dozed at the drape over the bed.

...

"Merlin I'll need my armour for this afternoon, so make sure it's clean." Arthur said pulling on his belt.

"Well you know who to blame if it's not." Merlin jibed, with a smirk, he was making the bed again for the second time this morning.

"Yes. You." Arthur said throwing one of the pillows at him.

Merlin caught the pillow and placed it back on the bed, "You're the one distracting your servants from working."

"_Mer_lin, we both know it doesn't take _that,_ for you to slack off working."

Merlin snickered, and pulled the clothes off of the floor, he picked up the purple dress, and folded it neatly in his hands, then asked, "What do you want me to do with this?"

Arthur smiled looking at the dress, thinking about how such a small thing could now hold so many memories.

"Put it in the wardrobe, you never know when you will want to wear it again." Arthur replied, the mischievous smile returning to his lips.

Merlin only snarled at him, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it.


	2. Temptation

A few weeks had passed since Arthur had first decided to bring something new to his relationship with Merlin. And for the most part, everything was going well, he still had Merlin as his manservant, and he was still on his own way to becoming a great king.

At first, Arthur had decided that what had happened between the two of them on that morning would be forgotten, since Arthur couldn't risk anyone finding out that he had bedded a servant, never mind a male one at that. But what he didn't count on, is the fact that Merlin wouldn't be so easily forgotten.

On the day of their first, let's call it 'union', Arthur had spent that afternoon, training with the knights, and Merlin of course had been there with him.

Arthur knew that what he had done with Merlin that morning, would not be taken lightly by anyone, especially by his father, but he couldn't stop himself from taking unusually long glances at him sat waiting with his weapons. When he did catch his eye, Merlin would give a sarcastic and unimpressed smile, which only made Arthur want to show off more.

Now Arthur wouldn't admit that Merlin had got to him, but he knew deep down that he had. He tried to keep himself controlled, he did, but it seemed that the whole day of friendly banter, and playful fights, just brought more tension between them. He would have thought that all the built up sexual tension they collected over the years would have been drained after they gave in and concurred their desires, but it only made things worse. Now Arthur was thinking of new ways to have Merlin, and unlike before, now he knew Merlin wouldn't deny him that.

When Merlin was turning down Arthur's bed for the night, Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny himself Merlin a minute longer, and decided that Merlin would join him again in his bed.

Merlin felt the hands pull on waist and turn him around, and of course he knew that what he was doing with him would get him exiled or even killed if he was caught, but he knew his destiny was to protect Arthur, and he also knew Arthur would do the same for him if the time came. So Merlin let Arthur's lips catch his, and he let Arthur push him into the bed, and as he felt Arthur's hand slide into the front of his trousers, he knew this would not be the last time the he and Arthur explored their relationship.

Now, a few weeks later, Merlin and Arthur had settled into an arrangement, but of course no one knew of it but them, and they could go days as they normally had, until one of them couldn't take the distance any longer and closed it. This setup suited them perfectly, Arthur could still be his obnoxious self around him, and Merlin could still save his ass when he needed too.

Arthur was sat at his desk, writing out some orders that needed to be followed up at the next council, and he couldn't, even if he wanted to, help but notice Merlin moving around his chambers. He was making noise everywhere he moved, clanging dishes and banging into the table, but also it had been a few days since Arthur had last felt Merlin's skin on his, and now the build-up was starting to consume him, he couldn't go a few minutes without the thought of Merlin panting his name ran through his head.

"Merlin!?" He said watching him clean the table across the room, "I'm very busy, could you not make so much noise. "

Merlin nodded with a smile, and went back to clearing the chambers. Arthur watched for a second then let his head dropped back to his papers. The room fell quite again, and he heard the soft footsteps of Merlin walking towards his bed.

Merlin picked up Arthur's pillows and threw them to the bottom of the bed, while he pulled the sheets tight. He then picked up each pillow and hit it with a hard hand, plumping it up before placing it back at the top of the bed.

Arthur heard the first pillow being beaten and he let that slide, but by the third he snapped again, "_Mer_lin!"

"Yes?" Merlin asked as he span round to look at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I thought I said be quiet." Arthur said, while taking in Merlin's expression, he knew he was up to something.

"First you said clean your chambers, now you say I have to be silent while doing it, anything else while I'm at it?" Merlin asked, purposely jibing him.

"Yes. You can shut up." Arthur said, turning back to his papers, with a small smile playing at his lips.

"What are you writing anyway?" Merlin said, ignoring Arthur and moving to the desk to look over his shoulder.

Arthur faked annoyance and then explained, "They're for the next council, changes that I think should be made, and none of your business."

Merlin smirked nodding, still looking over his shoulder; it had been a while since he had been alone with Arthur, and with nothing to do.

"Merlin? Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Arthur said smiling while writing on his paper. He could now start to see that Merlin was feeling the distance between them too, but the temptation to tease him was just far too much fun.

"Of course, sire." Merlin said defeated, as he stood up straight, getting back to work.

Arthur felt a small sting of disappointment when Merlin gave in so easily, but his faith was restored when he felt a familiar hand stroke his leg. His lips formed into a pleased smile as he felt the hands push between his legs and run over his inner thigh.

"Do you ever do as you're told?" Arthur said, faking anger, but his voice betrayed him as he felt Merlin's hand run over his shaft through his trousers.

"You must know me by now." Merlin said, with his voice full of lust.

Arthur sat back in his chair to see Merlin between his legs under the desk, so he pushed his chair back to allow him more room, and Merlin was grateful as he knelt between Arthur's legs, still running his hands up and down Arthur's thighs. Arthur could see Merlin's pupils dilate and his mouth part as he watched his own hands touch him.

Merlin didn't waste a second longer before loosening Arthur's trousers and pulling them down his thighs, with the added help of Arthur lifting for him.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled his head to his, smacking his lips against his, as he felt Merlin's hand wrap around his cock. Whenever he kissed Merlin he could never understand how he waited so long since the last time to do it again, he tasted fantastic, always so sweet and earthy, it was the one taste Arthur could become addicted too.

Merlin quickly pulled his mouth away, and his lips fell into Arthur's lap, he wrapped his mouth around Arthur's hardened shaft, taking as much of him in as he could. He let his tongue circle the head of his cock, tasting the pre come on his lips, a taste that Merlin had grew to love, then dropped back down allowing Arthur deep into his throat. He flattened his tongue on the underside of Arthur's cock, as he pulled back up hollowing his cheeks. Merlin gripped Arthur's thighs, taking him in and then out again over and over.

Arthur could feel Merlin's fingers digging into his skin, and the amazing work of Merlin's tongue on him, the skills that Merlin had with his mouth were something that had surprised him when they had first tried it, since then he longed for Merlin's mouth around him, and he now couldn't watch him drink anything without getting jealous of the cup he drank from.

He let his head fall back, Merlin had a fantastic way of trancing him when he got his control of the situation, but something was still pulling at Arthur's mind, he and merlin had been together many times now, but he was starting to want more from him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked to best of his ability to speak.

"Mhmm." He answered, not stopping.

"Do- ahh, do you ever think about going further with this?" Arthur asked trying to get his head in control.

Merlin paused what he was doing and brought his lips off of Arthur to look up at him, Arthur felt the loss and looked down at Merlin, to where Merlin said, "In what way?"

Arthur saw the apprehensive look on Merlin's face and answered it with, "Whenever we have our, um, 'private unions', we've only ever used our hands or mouths, do you ever think about wanting more, wanting to go further?" Arthur said stepping lightly, the last thing he wanted to do was scare Merlin off.

"Well, yes." Merlin said rising up on his knees so he was more of an eye level with Arthur, 'But, if we do that, won't that add more, um, feeling, to this."

"If you're suggesting that I might fall in love with you, _Mer_lin, then you really are a girl." Arthur said pulling Merlin's head closer to his.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, I am very loveable, and it won't be my fault if you fall in love with me." Merlin said joking, before finishing more seriously, "But honestly, we have a good arrangement between us, that could change everything."

Arthur looked at him, his eyes half lidded, and he thought over Merlin's words, he was right, maybe it would change things, but, "Merlin…I can't go a minute without the thought of what it would be like being buried deep in you going through my head… I can't concentrate; I daydream about you when I'm in the middle of conversions… so if for anything, we need to do this for the good of Camelot, because they can't have their prince's head in the clouds, and as much as it pains me to admit it… I need you."

Merlin watched Arthur as he spoke and he couldn't help the smug grin that spread over his face, he did like it when he could make Arthur admit what he's trying to hide.

Arthur saw Merlin's grin, then quickly and roughly pulled him onto his lap asserting his masculinity again, before saying, "Well?"

Merlin didn't answer, but instead brought his lips to Arthurs in and obvious answer to his question, smiling as he pushed his tongue into Arthur's mouth.

Arthur knew the answer when he got it, and he did not want to waste any more time, so he pulled Merlin up with him, still invading his mouth, he moved Merlin backwards towards the bed, pulling off his own tunic, then pulling at his.

When the back of Merlin's legs hit the bed, Arthur pulled away and started rummaging through one of his bedside draws, and Merlin took that time to rid himself of his of clothes, not caring where he threw them. He had to admit it, he was excited, it had also crossed his mind about what it would feel like to be with Arthur that way, in fact it had crossed his mind a lot.

Arthur stood back up to Merlin, holding a little bottle, and he saw that Merlin had done his work for him unclothing himself, so he pushed him down on the bed, finally pulling off his own trousers and underwear on the way. He kissed Merlin's chest, biting at his collarbone and sucking on his pale skin, he always loved the way Merlin would gasp when he used his teeth on him.

Merlin was already thrusting his hips up against Arthur, he was eager to get started, so Arthur gave no delay and pushed his way between Merlin's legs, feeling his hard shaft rub against Merlin's.

Merlin felt around on the bed for the little bottle that Arthur dropped while pushing him down, and when he found it he brought it to Arthur's hand, placing it back in his palm.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand press the bottle in to his, so he gripped it and pushed the cork out with his thumb, then coating his fingers in the smooth oil he brought them between Merlin's legs.

He circled his slick fingers around Merlin's entrance, slowly pressing his forefinger into his lover, feeling Merlin's hips angle towards him. As Arthur pressed another finger alongside his first, he brought his lips to Merlin's, catching his gasps in his mouth. He rocked his fingers inside him, spreading him as much as he could, he wanted Merlin to be ready for him, and he really didn't want to hurt him.

"Arthur, please, just do it now." Merlin gasped, as he brought his hand to Arthur's.

"No, Merlin, I don't want to hurt you." Arthur replied grabbing and pinning Merlin's hand to the bed.

Merlin chuckled, and then replied while moving his hips with Arthur's hand, "I didn't know you cared, sire."

Arthur smiled, one of Merlin's best qualities was his humour, even in very highly charged situations, and if Merlin said he could take it then he would give it.

Arthur pulled his hand free, and placed his hips back between Merlin's legs, feeling his cock brush against his slick entrance. Now Merlin was ready, he felt the need again run through him, and he had to control himself from not going in too fast. He held the head of his shaft against him and slowly pushed inside, trying to keep his pace gradual, and at each push he heard Merlin groan. He rested on his elbows on each side of Merlin, still slowly forcing his way inside. Arthur could feel the heat and grip of Merlin around his cock, and it felt like heaven, and every slight movement Merlin gave sent jolt through his body.

Merlin held on to Arthur back, clinging his fingers into his soft skin as he filled him, the feel of Arthur inside him was something he never knew he needed, but now he never wanted to leave this feeling. He looked at Arthur above him now; he saw him biting his bottom lip and physically couldn't contain the gasp at the sight of him.

Arthur looked at him, the noise that he heard escape from Merlin shook him; he looked down at him and caught his lips with his. He started to slowly move his hips, out then in again, feeling every nerve in his body burn with each thrust. Merlin grabbed Arthur's head, holding his mouth to his, the pure heat running through him was something he had never experienced before, and he needed Arthur's lips to accompany that feeling.

Merlin held his legs around Arthur's waist, and started to push his hips up to his thrust, creating a deeper and faster push.

Arthur felt something _he_ had never felt before, this feeling of being inside Merlin was something that he would never forget, and not because it was all new to him, but the fact that _Merlin_ was the one giving it him, he knew it would never be the same with any other person as it was with Merlin. Merlin was the other half of him, and they fitted together perfectly. Merlin would always be his, and he would always be Merlin's.

They moved together for a while, feeling the heat of the room rise, and the soft moans get stronger. The day was almost at an end, and the sun was now casting a warm glow throughout Arthur's chambers, bathing both their slightly sweaty skins in a soft orange light.

Arthur never took his eyes off of Merlin, he watched his every breath, every scrunch of his eyes, every moan from his lips, and he never took his hands away from holding him.

After a while Arthur found the open bottle of oil and poured more on his fingers, before bringing his hand between them and stroking Merlin's forgotten member.

The touch of Arthur's slick hand, and the feel of him buried inside him, was too much to take for Merlin and he came into Arthur palm. Arthur also felt the heat consume him, and the feel of Merlin now tightening around him, forced him to do the same as Merlin, and they both conquered their orgasms together, riding them for as long as they could, before Arthur dropped heavily on the top of Merlin.

Both of them were drained, and neither of them could think of anything else but the rush of endorphins that now controlled them. In any other situation Arthur would have had this mess cleaned up and got back to business as soon as his high had dropped, but right at this moment in time he really couldn't care less about the kingdom, or what people thought, he was happy to doze with his lover, until Merlin decided otherwise.

* * *

_A/N Okay, good the story is starting to begin, of course my point in writing this is to keep it in more of a 'S__educing Merthur' kind of series, but keeping the story behind that is what gives it the oomf. Thanks for reading._


	3. Drunken Power

"Merlin, more wine?" Arthur called over his shoulder.

"Yes, sire." Merlin replied, leaning over the prince, to pour more of the red liquid into his cup. Merlin was serving at the banquet that the king had thrown for some other important king that he was signing a treaty with, but the warlock wasn't exactly paying attention to who this party was for, since this was the third person in the past two weeks they had entertained for, they were all starting to blur together.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my lord?" Merlin asked Arthur sarcastically, while holding the jug over his cup.

"You're so funny _Mer_lin, really, such a jester." The prince replied slightly slurring his words, and mirroring Merlin's sarcasm, "Just keep this wine flowing, it's the only thing getting me through tonight."

"Of course." Merlin replied, as he pulled the jug back to him, a small smile playing at his lips at the sight of Arthur's boredom all over his face.

Just as Merlin took a step back, he felt Arthur's hand stroke over his affectionately as he pulled it off of the table, and his smile grew. He stood back patiently behind Arthur, watching for anyone who required him, but his eyes kept glancing back at Arthur and his thoughts on the sly touches he had been giving him all day.

The soft touches were nothing that anyone would have noticed, just feather light hands on hands, accidental brushes of skin, and the one that Arthur could rely on the most, the horse play. But never the less, they all made Merlin blush, he tried not to, but the danger of being caught just fueled the fire, and he was sure Arthur was enjoying the effect he was having on him.

Even though he was nervous about their arrangement being discovered, he was happy, the happiest he had been in a long time.

"I think Arthur may have had enough wine." Gwen said chuckling at Merlin's side, interrupting his train of thought.

"Sorry? What?"

"Arthur. He looks like he may break out in song at any moment." Gwen said smiling, while watching Arthur sway and laugh in his seat.

Merlin looked at Gwen, and saw her smile, he noticed the smile was a little different to her usual one, in fact it reminded him of his own.

"Um, yes, it's getting late anyway. I'll take him back to his chambers soon. Let him sleep it off." Merlin replied, trying to keep his head straight.

"That's probably a good idea. Take care of him, Merlin." Gwen finished, still watching Arthur, smiling, before returning to Morgana's side.

Merlin watched Gwen walk away, trying to tell himself that what he had just saw written on Gwen's face wasn't true, but no matter how much he lied to himself he still felt his heart drop.

"Merlin!" Uthur shouted, and almost made him jump out of his skin.

"Yes, sire?" Merlin asked politely as he walked to the side of Uther's chair.

"Take Arthur back to his room before he makes a further fool of himself." Uther ordered not looking at him.

Merlin couldn't quiet see what he was referring to, Arthur was only having a good time, although Uther did believe that the future king should not get so drunk when entertaining a guest, but Merlin replied with a bow anyway, "Of course sire."

Merlin moved to Arthur, and leaned over his shoulder, whispering, "Arthur, it's time to go."

"Merlin! Just the man I wanted." Arthur said happily, his eyes lighting up when he saw Merlin so close, then matching Merlin's whispering tone he said, "Should we go back to my room, I have been waiting all day to get you in my bed."

Merlin stood shocked in his spot, before taking a quick look around to make sure no one overheard what he had just said; fortunately the people were still talking and laughing loudly. Then forcing a nervous laugh he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and forced him out of his seat, "There you go, sire. On your feet. Let's go." Merlin said quickly and as politely as he could, leading but almost dragging Arthur towards the door.

"Goodnight, lords and ladies!" Arthur shouted over the room, still laughing, when he reached the doorway. He then bowed grandly before them, before feeling Merlin pulled him out of the room, and see him give an apologetic smile to all the confused faces that stared back at them.

…

"Have you gone insane." Merlin whispered angrily to Arthur walking through the halls, moving quickly by the people walking by them to the great hall.

"_Mer_lin, don't be so uptight." Arthur replied still keeping his loud tone, "I know what I'm doing." He said grabbing onto Merlin's sleeve.

Merlin pushed his hand away, and then looked around for anyone who might have seen, again he was lucky all the people had dispersed, "Will you stop it, anyone could see us."

Arthur smiled at Merlin s anxious face, and on seeing it the thought of Merlin telling him no and calling the shots made his hand spin, he liked that idea, but he also liked to push him. So he grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him into an alcove, then pushing his servants hips against the wall, he pinned his hands by his side. "Will someone see us here?" He whispered into his ear, as he bit it.

Merlin felt the heat of Arthur's body against his, Arthur always had the power to cloud his head with lust, and he wished he could stay in that position, but, "No, no!" He said as he struggled out of Arthur's hold, and pushed at his chest. He pushed him away, and moved to a more respectable distance, again looking up and down the corridor, and saw the smug smile Arthur was wearing. He turned and started walking down the hall shouting over his shoulder, "You're going to get me killed!" Arthur, still smiling, followed after him.

…

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers and stormed inside, closely followed by Arthur swaying and still laughing in his tracks.

"Merlin, will you calm down, I was just playing." Arthur said kicking off his shoes, and then pulling off his shirt he threw it at Merlin.

Merlin grabbed the tunic that had landed on his head, and balled it up dropping it by the wardrobe, "It wouldn't be so funny if it was your life on the line." Merlin replied while catching Arthur trousers he had just thrown at him and dropping them in the same pile.

"Don't be so melodramatic, I would never let them kill you, they would have to get through me first." Arthur said as he stood beside the bed, pulling off his underwear.

Merlins watched, a little confused by his affectionate words, "No?" He asked, with scrunched eyebrows.

"No. Where would I find another servant like you?" Arthur replied jokingly, and then daringly, a plan came to his mind, and he added more, "I'd just tell them you were my plaything, something to do when I'm bored."

Merlins eyes widened in surprise feeling the words sting, but he still wasn't quite sure he had heard right, until Arthur went on tauntingly, "I'd tell them you were like a dog, that always came when I called. Nothing more than my pet."

Merlins anger then snapped and he stormed over to Arthur, the gall he had made Merlin want to knock it out of him. He squared up to Arthur, and he looked like he may do some damage, just until Arthur stopped him in his tracks by smiling in front of him.

Merlin paused his actions, whatever he was planning on doing when he reached him, whether it was to hit him or throw him against the wall with his magic, Arthur stopped all of his thoughts with that one smile, but he still didn't know what Arthur's game was or where he was going with it.

"Do it, Merlin. What you're thinking. Do it to me." Arthur said, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Merlin heard him speak, his own heart thumping in his chest, and his eyes got drawn to Arthur's lips, parted and waiting, and he could see the excitement in his face, was that his game, wind him up to the point where Merlin had to take control. Without another seconds thought Merlin grabbed Arthur's hips and tackled him down on the bed, slamming his mouth with his, and then pinning his hands above his head on the mattress.

Arthur couldn't move under Merlin, his whole weight and force was holding him down and he couldn't get free if he wanted to. He felt Merlin's mouth move to his neck, heavily sucking and kissing his warm skin, he felt Merlin bite at him and scrape his teeth over his collar bone.

"This is what I wanted Merlin", Arthur said, through a shaky breath, the enjoyment rabid in his voice, "The way you controlled me in the hallway, pushed me away, I like that dominant side to you. You needed to let it out."

Merlin passed Arthur's hands into one of his own, holding them together still above his head, and used his other hand to move over and down Arthur's waist. He stroked his fingers over one of Arthur's nipples pulling and playing with it while murmuring into his neck between kisses, "So you're going to do what I say?" Testing the waters, before he did anything rash.

"Yes." Arthur whispered, practically throwing his head back into the bed, as Merlin continued to play with him.

The sorcerer smiled into Arthur's neck, getting the confirmation he needed, the last thing he wanted was to get the wrong idea.

Quickly Merlin sat up on Arthur's lap, and pulled his body off of him, sitting beside him on his knees, he then ordered, "Turn over."

Arthur laid there, leaning up on his elbows watching Merlin, until he smiled and complied with his wishes, moving his body so he was face down in the pillows at the top of the bed.

Merlin was astonished that had worked, he thought for a second Arthur wasn't going to move at all, but now that he had, it left him feeling very much in control, and he liked it.

Moving his hand over Arthur leg, then over his ass, he stroked his palm up his back, and moved so he was lying on the mattress at the side of Arthur. Arthur felt Merlin's presence next to his body and moved his head so he could kiss him, but one quick kiss to his lips was all he got, because Merlin had turned over to pull some of the oil from the bedside draw.

When Merlin turned back, he saw the awe in Arthur's eyes, he knew that Arthur was feeling nervous but excited about what he was going to do to him, so he gave him another quick wet kiss before grabbing a pillow and kneeling back up on the bed.

Pushing Arthur's legs apart, he moved to kneel between them, saying, "Lift your hips."

Arthur did as he was told, and he felt Merlin push the pillow underneath him.

Merlin quickly pulled off his own shirt, and popped the cork out of the bottle, and then he poured the liquid onto his fingers. He watched as Arthur moved his hands under his pillow gripping it underneath his head, his back tensed and his hips moved up in impatience.

Merlin watched him for a moment, naked beneath him, while biting his bottom lip, he wanted to take in the sight of Arthur right now, that was going to be an image he would never want to forget.

Moving his fingers between Arthur's cheeks, he circled his entrance, just like the prince had done to him so many times now. Pushing a finger inside slowly, he heard a soft noise come from the head of the bed. Merlin had never taken Arthur before, it had always been the prince taking him since they took this arrangement to the next level, but not that Merlin didn't like it that way, he loved the feeling of Arthur inside him, hearing him whisper in his ear as he thrust into him, it was one of the best feelings in the world, and he would quiet happily keep it that way, but if for anything he wanted Arthur to experience that feeling too, and now that he was in this position, he could see the thrill it gave.

After adding another finger, he started to move his fingers together opening him up, and the muffled moans coming from Arthur were starting to stir the need deep in the bottom of his stomach. He knelt down to kiss the blondes back, and he moved his kisses to the back of Arthur's neck. Merlin then moved his mouth to biting on Arthur's ear, there he felt the prince twist his head to the side and murmured, "Merlin, now."

"I thought I was calling the shots?" Merlin joked, as he continued to bite on Arthur's ear, and move his fingers deeper.

Surprisingly Arthur didn't give a sarcastic reply, but instead turned his head back into his pillow, gasping, and obeying Merlin's orders. Merlin was surprised by Arthur following his words, and he was surprised how that made him stir, he felt himself straining against his own trousers, and decided that he had made Arthur wait long enough.

Kneeling back between Arthur's legs, he pulled his fingers free and quickly pushed his trousers down his thighs, letting his hard cock release from the almost painful confinement.

His eyes ran back up Arthur's body, while he poured more oil on his hand, and then stroked his member. He watched as Arthur twisted his body slightly and turned his head over his shoulder to watch Merlin, again the jolt of power mixed with lust surged through him.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's hip, holding him still, while his other hand guided himself in to him. He watched, as he gradually pushed inside, Arthur turn his head back into his pillow, moaning, and arching his back so his hips pushed up to Merlin s.

So many senses went into overdrive for Merlin, he could now see why Arthur found it so hard not to just slam into him, it was torture going at such a slow pace, the heat that wrapped around him sent his mind blank. He moved his other hand to Arthur's hip, gripping him tight, almost digging his fingers into his skin, slowly and with a lot of will power Merlin guided his hips away from Arthur, and then slowly push back in.

Arthur felt the first few teasing thrusts, and he was already panting and groaning into his pillow, never did he imagine it would feel like this, having Merlin inside him, slowly building the pressure was intense to say the least. He lifted himself slightly on his elbows, pushing his hips further in the air, and feeling his servants get deeper into him, he almost shocked himself with the gasp that came from him.

Merlin gripped on Arthur tighter, and started to pull his hips slightly towards him on each thrust, creating a faster rhythm between them.

Whether it was Arthur's alcohol induced brain or something else, he wasn't afraid to make the noises to show his appreciation, and Merlin was in awe of him, knowing he was the one making him like that.

Merlin let his head rest back, staring at the ceiling while he still kept his own pace, he wanted to absorb every single element of the feeling that was engrossing him, when he brought his sight back down he saw Arthur reach under his own waist. Merlin quickly grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bottom of Arthur's back, and with a flash of his gold eyes he made sure that Arthur couldn't pull himself from his grip.

"Merlin?" Arthur panted, surprised more than frustrated at being denied touching himself.

Merlin then leaned his body down, and kissed Arthur's back, before whispering, "Just feel it. I want you to come from just me."

Arthur listened to his words and accepted his fate, allowing Merlin to be his only source of pleasure.

After Merlin felt happy that the prince would refrain from touching himself he let his hand go, and Arthur used it to hold his body up on his elbows.

Merlin bent down again, kissing lovingly on Arthur's back, he kissed his way to the back of his neck, until the need to breathe became too much and he gasped against Arthur's neck instead, still thrusting into him.

Everything was blurring for Arthur, the need to grab and stroke his own cock was overwhelming, and the only release was when he brushed against the pillow under his hips, but he could feel himself ready to burst, and each of Merlins thrusts were clouding his mind further, he could feel he was about to drop.

Merlin could sense Arthur was almost there, so he angled his thrust so he knew he would catch the spot that Arthur always did with him that sent him wild.

The speed and pressure was almost at the max for Merlin, and just as he felt himself let go, Arthur tensed and reached his hand up behind him into Merlins hair, holding his head over his shoulder, as he came, gasping his name.

Merlin rode out their orgasms, slowly, and then carefully pulled himself out, before he couldn't hold his own weight anymore and fell onto Arthur's back.

He heard the soft laugh come from underneath him, and so he moved from Arthur's back to lie on his back on the bed. Arthur lifted his head, and after catching Merlin's eyes with his own he pulled his head into his, connecting their lips in a slow invading kiss, a kiss that made up for the ones he wanted to give him but couldn't.

Arthur let his head drop on Merlin's chest, still smiling he started planting soft kisses on his skin, between them he said, "You never mentioned it felt like that, Merlin, you've been holding back on me."

Merlin smiled, and replied, "I could say the same for you."

"I know, it feels good, doesn't it?" Arthur asked, looking up at Merlin from his chest.

"Yes, it definitely does." He replied.

Arthur leant his head back down, back to kissing and lightly biting Merlin chest, "You can do that again."

"When?"

"Whenever you like."

Merlin chuckled before saying, "I can't really see you letting me bend you over the dining table whenever I feel like it."

"Do you often think about bending me over my dining table?" Arthur asked smiling against his chest.

"Only when you've been a prat." Merlin joked, but actually meant every word.

Arthur laughed, and looked back up at him, "Well you've just proved that in the time of need you have the power to control me."

"I've always had the power to control you." Merlin replied.

"Right, so you were just being selfish and letting me do all the work before, so you could enjoy it all for yourself, then yes?" Arthur asked, teasing his lover.

"It's my compensation for putting up with you." Merlin retorted.

Arthur laughed and let his head rest back on Merlins chest, closing his eyes he replied, "Well, there will be no more of that now, because you're doing that again."

"It'll be my pleasure, sire." Merlin said, and he meant every word.

"And definitely mine." Arthur joked back.

Merlin closed his eyes, letting his hand rest on Arthur's back, slowly stroking his thumb over his warm skin. He dozed for a while before thinking of the time, "I should probably get back to my own bed."

Arthur's eyes opened but he stayed still, saying in a tired voice, "Stay here. It's late, and you'll only be back here in the morning, there no point leaving now."

Merlin smiled, and replied jokingly, "Okay, I'll stay, since you asked so nicely."

Arthur lightly hit him in the stomach and replied, "Don't push it, Merlin."

…

"My lord." Sir Leon said in a panic as he walked into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly from his deep sleep, and he felt Merlins body heat next to him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he was hit with the realisation that Leon was in the room.

"Leon! Don't you know how to knock!?" Arthur shouted, distracting Leon, as he pulled the sheets up his body covering Merlin, only leaving the top of his hair showing.

Leon stood shocked and replied "I'm sorry, sire, I didn't know you had company, um, it's just that the king needs you for the signing of the treaty."

"I'll be there when I'm there!" Arthur said angrily, he saw in Leon's face that he just assumed Merlin was some girl.

"Yes sire." Leon said embarrassed as he turned.

"And Leon, next time, knock first, because I might not be so forgiving."

"Yes sire." He said as he walked quickly from Arthur's chambers, closing the door behind him.

Merlin pushed the sheets from his head, and clumsily jumped out of the bed.

"You're awake." Arthur said, almost calmly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm awake. Do you think Leon saw anything?" Merlin said quickly searching for his clothes.

"_Mer_lin, he saw nothing, calm down." Arthur said sitting up in his bed.

"How do you know that?" Merlin shouted as he pulled on his trousers.

"Because he just didn't. Now, will you get back in bed." Arthur said, as he watched Merlin fret.

Merlin ignored Arthur and carried on talking to himself, as he pulled on his shirt, "It's just not worth it, first Gwen, and now this, I'm supposed to protect him and what do I go and do, I sleep with him..."

Arthur's head shot up and his eyebrows furrowed on the mention of Gwen's name, "What about Guinevere."

Merlin stood still and replied, "Nothing, not really. I think she has a crush on you."

Arthur looked away and nodded slowly, understanding. Merlin watched him and his anxiousness faded into something else as he walked closer to the bed, saying, nonchalantly, "You knew?"

"Yes, uh, a couple of months ago, we shared a kiss when I was staying at her house, nothing more." Arthur answered, he knew he and Merlin were not a couple but never the less it still hurt telling him that.

"Oh" Merlin said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible, he had no right being jealous; "Gwen would make a great wife, and queen."

Arthur spun his head around, "We're not getting married, _Mer_lin. It was just a kiss."

"No, maybe not now, but one day. What we're doing can't last forever, and when you're king, you can change the laws to allow you to be with Gwen. If anyone was more suited to be queen, it's Guinevere." Merlin said, trying to convince himself more than Arthur.

"Maybe." Arthur said, looking at his lap, he knew he and Merlin weren't serious when it came to being in a real relationship, but it still felt like a sting to his heart hearing Merlin say he should marry someone else, "But, I'm not going to be king for a while, and until then I still need my favourite manservant at my side." Arthur said, trying to lighten the mood that had just clouded them.

"I'm your favourite?" Merlin asked jokingly, feeling a small smile pull at his lips.

Arthur brought his eyes to Merlins, glaring at him, before saying, "Merlin. Get back in bed."

* * *

_A.N So there's a little more depth to the story now, but I'm still keeping it based on the 'Seducing Merthur' series, so every chapter there still will be sexy times. Thanks for reading._


	4. Camping In Camelot

"But father…" Arthur interrupted Uther's shouting, trying to get him to change his mind.

"Arthur, that is my final word, you will leave for the night and not come back until tomorrow, and that's the end of it." Uther finished in a stern voice, turning away from Arthur's unimpressed face to continue talking with another knight.

Arthur stared at his father's back for a moment; before he huffed in defeat and turned from the council room, marching away. He had his orders, and father or not, he had to obey them.

…

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he threw open the door the Gaius' chambers.

"Sire? Is everything okay?" Gaius asked as he saw the tense prince walk into the room.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked ignoring the question as he looked around the room, and then he saw Merlin walk from his room with a confused look on his face.

"Merlin, finally, there you are, I need you to prepare the horses, we ride in an hour." Arthur ordered as he turned away to walk back out of the chambers.

"Wait, what? It's almost sun down, we'll be…" Merlin questioned, with Arthur's strange attitude sending him confused.

"Merlin, just do as you're told." Arthur said firmly, cutting him off, finishing this bizarre conversation before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Merlin turned to a dumbfounded Gaius, mirroring his expression; he asked "What, was that?"

"I don't know, but he didn't seem to be in a good mood about it, whatever it was." Gaius said turning back to his medicine.

"Great, now I'm going to be stuck with that bad mood for god knows how long, going who knows where." Merlin replied grabbing his bag.

"Good luck, Merlin." Gaius said smiling while stirring the ingredients in his bowl.

Merlin smiled sarcastically at Gaius before making for the door.

…

An hour and half later, Merlin and Arthur where riding on the horses away from Camelot. Sat in an awkward silence, Arthur hadn't said much since Merlin brought the horses to him and they had set off, other than the few words he needed to. Merlin had tried to ask him what was wrong or where they were going, and why, but Arthur didn't answer.

After a while Merlin gave up trying, and instead decided to try and pass the time instead, so he started talking to Arthur about pointless things, not caring if he didn't answer, he carried on anyway.

The sun was starting to go down, and in another hour or so it would be too dark to see, either way Merlin was starting to get worried where Arthur was taking him.

"-so really it can't be blue if it's always green in winter." Merlin said still chatting on to himself.

"Merlin, will you just, stop, talking?" Arthur said for the first time turning to Merlin on the horse next to him.

"Oh so you are there then, I thought you were in my imagination since you haven't said a word since we left Camelot." Merlin answered, thinking happily that he had got Arthur to break his silence.

"Haven't we gotten to the point where we can have a comfortable silence?" Arthur asked, and Merlin noticed that he wasn't his usual self.

"Not when you're sat there with a face like one of these horses. Besides, you still haven't told me where we're going." Merlin hinted at finally getting some answers.

"Camping." Arthur stated, looking ahead at the path.

"That's it. Just camping?" Merlin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Arthur replied, "Just camping."

"But I thought King Emland was arriving tonight, shouldn't you be there?" Merlin asked, suddenly worried about what was happening back at home.

"The King doesn't want me there." Arthur answered still staring at the path ahead, and looking around for signs of other routes.

"Why not? That makes no sense." Merlin asked, still confused.

"My father thinks it would be safer for me to be out of Camelot, until he has made sure King Emland is being honest about calling a truce. He thinks he may have a plan to try and kill me."

Merlin watched Arthur speak, and he felt a sudden fear run through him at the words of Arthur being killed, "But if King Emland wants you dead, shouldn't we fight."

"I was told it was not my fight, that I should get out of harm's way until the issue had been resolved." Arthur replied.

Merlin suddenly understood why Arthur had been the way he had, he was angry at being pushed out of Camelot, but he couldn't hide the fact he was happy Arthur was safe with him, "Well, I'm glad Uther told you to leave, it's not your fight, whatever happens is on his shoulders and he didn't want you getting hurt."

"I'm the future king Merlin; I should deal with these problems on my own." Arthur said turning his head to him.

"Yes the 'future King', not actual King, Uther is doing his job and protecting Camelot, and you." Merlin replied, surprising himself by defending Uther.

"And if my father dies, and I wasn't there to save him, then what?" Arthur asked.

"Then it wasn't your fault, it was Uther's choice, his decision to make, his mistake not yours." Merlin answered, making sure to keep his eyes on Arthur's as he spoke.

Arthur thought for a second, and then turned his head back to the path. They walked on for a moment before Merlin said, "Here should be fine, we're pretty far out of the way of Camelot now and it's a well hidden spot."

"No, I know where we're going, just keep following me." Arthur replied, turning into a small path between the trees.

…

Merlin rode on, through the path Arthur had lead him, a path he had never been down before, in fact he didn't recall ever being in this part of the forest before. The trees grew closer together in places causing them to get off of the horses to lead them through, but seemed to space back out again as they walked closer to a clearing.

When Merlin stepped through into the small open clearing, he was quite taken aback by the view before him. In front of the clearing was a small clear lake, the water glistening as the last of the sun hit the top of the water. The sun was dropping behind the trees at the other side of the lake and it filled the view with a soft orange light that hit the trees making the leaves look warm and glowing.

Merlin moved closer to the water and looked down to see his image in the reflection, the water was as clear as he had ever seen it, and the lake looked calm and peaceful, like it was the first time it had ever been viewed. He stared at the water like it had him hypnotised, and he saw Arthur's reflection come into view in the water. Merlin asked, "Where is this place?"

"Not far from Camelot, most people see it from different angles, but this is the best spot, perfect place to camp safely, away from everyone, and the most magnificent view." Arthur answered, with a joyful tone to his voice from the feel of this place.

Merlin leaned on Arthur's shoulder, and felt Arthur's hand rest on the bottom of his back as he looked over the water. Merlin turned his head to look at him seeing the small smile on his lips, and his hair with a slight glow from the orange light hitting it, he could have used another word to descried what Arthur looked like but the only one that came to mind was beautiful.

Arthur's gaze moved round and he saw Merlin staring at him, to which his smile grew when he saw Merlin's peaceful expression. He turned his body towards him and leaned his head slowly into Merlin's, and felt his lips touch his softly, in an honest meaningful kiss. Arthur let his lips pull away from Merlin's, resting his forehead on his, eyes closed and just feeling the heat around him.

Merlin stood with his arms resting at Arthur's side, it felt like this place made him feel serene, and he could have stood with Arthur like that forever.

Arthur looked up from Merlin to look around their camping spot, and then at the disappearing sun.

"We need to get things ready. Tie the horses up, and then you can get some fire wood." Arthur said pulling away from Merlin.

Merlin felt the loss when Arthur pulled his body away from his, but he had a point they needed to get things ready before the light went out.

After Merlin had tied and fed the horse, and then collected enough fire wood for the night and dropped the logs in the middle of their camp. He saw Arthur sat at the side of the lake, doing nothing, so he walked behind him and saw Arthur look up at him saying, "Finally, you took long enough. How long does it take getting fire wood?"

"You wouldn't know since you never do it." Merlin said sarcastically down at him.

Arthur smiled at him and said, "Watch it _Mer_lin, or I'll throw you in this lake."

"Yeah right, you wouldn't dare." Merlin jibbed, he knew he was poking the bear but he just couldn't resist.

"Wouldn't I?" Arthur asked smiling. He then jumped up from his seat on the ground and caught Merlin as he tried to run away, pulling him into his arms he then pushed him backwards, holding him over the lake, he said laughing, "Say you're sorry."

Merlin smiled and he knew he should just back up, but seeing Arthur acting so cocky just made him want to fight against him, "You'll regret it."

"Will I?" Arthur replied, and then he pushed Merlin into the water.

Merlin fell into the freezing cold water, and took a deep breath as he came back to the surface, trying to keep himself in control from the shock of the ice cold lake. He looked up and saw Arthur laughing where he stood, and he knew what his answer would be to this, so with a flash of his gold eyes he pulled Arthur's leg from under him and knocked him into the water. Arthur shouted as he fell, which only made Merlin laugh more, when he came back to the surface panting for air and shivering.

Arthur saw Merlin laughing at him in the water and splashed him with the water saying, 'This is not funny, Merlin." Which Merlin only answered with more laughing.

Arthur felt himself start to laugh as he watched him, and he couldn't help but laugh at himself, how could he be angry when he was here with him. So he pushed his way through the water and pulled Merlin to him, holding him to his body as he pulled his head to his, his fingers brushing through his wet hair, and their cold wet lips brushing together, feeling the warm heat from each other's mouth, as he deepened their kiss, letting his tongue brush against his. Merlin let his hands tangle in Arthur's clothes under the water, holding his body flush to his, as he felt the waters temperature seem to rise the closer they got. Arthur's hands moved to holding the bottom of Merlin's back, pulling his waist into his.

After a moment, Merlin pulled away and looked at the sky, like he had forgotten something, and then he looked back at Arthur, after remembering. Arthur seemed to realise what Merlin was referring to and looked at the sky himself, noticing the sky's deep blue colour, the sun had set around them without them noticing.

They pulled away and rushed from the water, to where Merlin grabbed a rock and started to try and create a spark before the very last of the light disappeared. He looked around and saw Arthur pulling off his wet clothes and laying them over a log, with Arthur's back turned Merlin quickly used his magic to get the fire started, and the placed more branches on the flame.

Arthur moved the log and placed it next to the flame on the ground, letting his clothes dry near the fire. Merlin stood back up and watched Arthur set his clothes out for drying, Arthur then turned to him and said, "Strip." So Merlin pulled his shirt over his head and passed it to Arthur, and then gave him the rest of his clothes, feeling colder than before.

"Where are our other clothes?" Arthur asked when he had finished.

"I didn't bring any." Merlin answered.

"What? Why?" Arthur asked, shivering in his spot.

"I didn't know where we were going; I thought we would be back before the night." Merlin answered honestly.

Arthur huffed, before walking over to the horse and pulling his coat from it, he walked back and held the coat in front of Merlin, "Put this on."

"I'm fine." Merlin answered, pushing the coat away.

"Merlin, your shivering, now put it on before you freeze to death."

Merlin stood for a second before the cold got too much and he pulled the coat from Arthur's hand pulling it on.

After a while they had sat close around the fire, and Merlin had cooked something for them to eat. They had decided to leave their underwear on, although still not completely dry, they did so just in case any bandits did find them here, Arthur didn't want to fight them naked, so Merlin agreed.

Merlin sat in front of the fire after he had washed their dishes and looked over at Arthur, who was leant against a tree trying to get to sleep. He saw him with his arms wrapped around himself, and shivering in his seat, so Merlin moved over to him.

Arthur felt Merlin push his body between his legs, and then pull open his arms, wrapping them around his own torso. Arthur watched as Merlin rested his face against his chest, and he pulled his body closer to him, holding him tight as he felt the heat radiate off of him. He rested his chin in Merlin's hair, and felt the soft breath against his chest.

Merlin sat in Arthur's hold, holding his arms around his waist, and his face resting against his chest, the only sound of the crackling fire in front of them, and after a minute he asked in a quiet voice, "How did you know about this place?"

Arthur had his eyes closed as he answered, mirroring Merlin's tone of voice, "My father would bring me here when I was a child, only once a year, but it has always been one of my fondest memories with him."

Merlin thought about his answer, it always felt strange to him when he would here about Uther's caring side, but he was glad to hear that Arthur had had _some_ father son moments with his dad, he knew it couldn't have been easy without his mother, and with a father that only felt like he needed an heir not a son.

Arthur interrupted Merlin's train of thoughts saying, "I know my father can seem cold at times, but he's only doing what is needed." But to Merlin it sounded more like Arthur was trying to convince himself.

Merlin lifted his head from Arthur's chest, and looked at him saying, "I know, and I know Uther cares about you, it's one of his traits that I don't doubt at all."

Arthur smiled, he could hear the care in Merlin's voice and he knew he was talking about himself as well as his father. Merlin was saying he cared. He brought his hand to Merlin's face and brushed his fingers through Merlin's hair; resting his hand on the back of his neck he pulled his head closer to him.

Merlin took the intimation, and lifted himself higher to bring his lips to Arthur's, connecting them in a warm soft kiss. He brought his own hands to Arthur's neck, holding his head close to his. Merlin kissed Arthur, and gradually rose to his knees, before climbing on to Arthur's lap, straddling him still on his knees.

Arthur's hands moved down Merlin's back, under his coat he was wearing, and he held onto Merlin's hips, feeling the slight push Merlin had down on him.

Merlin felt Arthur's hands on his sides, and felt him pull his hips down to him, pushing his own lap up. So he purposely started to grind his hips down against him, feeling Arthur's fingers dig that little bit deeper when he brushed over his growing member.

Arthur moved his hands over Merlin's stomach and up his chest, knowingly brushing his thumbs over his nipples as he did, and then he pushed his coat from his shoulders, pulling it down and off of Merlin's arms letting it drop behind him. The cold around them not seeming to matter since their bodies were holding all of their heat together.

Merlin's hands came back between them and he felt over Arthur cock through his underwear, stoking it through the material, slow and light, only teasing him with his touch.

Arthur held back on to Merlin's waist, watching his hand move over him, and then watching Merlin bite his lip as he watched his own hand. Arthur loved this part, watching Merlin, seeing him in control, and that look of need on his face, with parted lips and slightly pink cheeks. Arthur then roughly pulled Merlin's head to his, gripping his fingers tight in his hair, and biting on his lip as they met, dominating his mouth with his.

Merlin answered the ruling kiss by slipping his hand into Arthur's underwear, and stroking his cock with a tighter grip, and he wasn't disappointed when he felt Arthur's gasp against his lips.

They were fighting for dominance, each of them pulling on the other, grabbing and biting, but it didn't feel fast or rushed, more gradual and easy going, taking their time. Arthur wanted to take in every second being alone with Merlin, and he wanted to see every aspect of him, touch every part that he could, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy it. He hadn't been truly alone with Merlin for a while, whenever they got anytime to themselves at the castle, it wasn't long before someone came knocking at the door asking for Arthur, so they never had the time to take things slow.

Merlin felt Arthur's hands move down his back and into his underwear, brushing his hands over his ass, and grabbing him as he pulled him closer. Merlin moved to kneel above Arthur, pulling at his shorts, but before he could stand Arthur grabbed his hips and held him still.

Arthur pulled Merlin's underwear in his hands and ripped a line down the linen, forcing the material of off his body, and dropping the torn piece on the floor. He then grabbed Merlin's head and forced his lips back to his, feeling Merlin's warm skin flush to his, and the brush of Merlin's cock against his own. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist holding him, and kept his mouth on his, pulling him in for as much as he could take.

Merlin reached between them, and gripped his and Arthur's shafts together, slowly stroking them, while Arthur dominated his mouth.

Arthur felt some pressure release and grow at the feel of Merlin's hand around him, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. He reached his hand up between him and Merlin, as he pulled his mouth away from their kiss. He watched Merlin panting at him as he kept stroking them, and he saw the glint in his eye when he would hit the right spot and make Arthur groan.

Arthur smirked at Merlin's mischievous eyes, and then pushed two of fingers his into his mouth, where Merlin happily sucked on them, keeping a tighter grip on Arthur. Again Merlin kept the fight for power, and he could see the lust in Arthur's eyes at the sight of him, he kept up the show and watched as Arthur bit his lip viewing him, he had learnt being with Arthur how to unravel him.

Arthur knew what Merlin was doing, he had a habit of making Arthur fall to his knees with just a show, and Merlin knew it, but he wasn't complaining, in the bed was the one place he didn't mind Merlin's cockiness. He pulled his finger from his mouth, and quickly moved them between Merlin's legs; a gasp was heard between the kissing lips, as Arthur roughly moved his finger inside Merlin's entrance.

Arthur slowed his movements and kissed Merlin, in an apology for his eagerness, but kept his hand working him. As Merlin felt more comfortable, Arthur added another finger, circling them and stretching him.

Merlin now gripped onto Arthur's shoulder, holding himself as the Arthur held him. He felt as Arthur pulled his fingers free, and aligned his cock with him. Arthur sucked on his own fingers, and rubbed his hand over his shaft, before he slowly pushed the tip of himself into Merlin.

Merlin gritted his teeth, almost hissing into Arthur's mouth, as he gradually entered him. Arthur held on Merlin's waist, keeping him steady while he carefully pushed inside. Merlin was tight around him, and the little lubrication kept him at a slow speed.

Once Arthur was buried in Merlin, he felt Merlin take over and grind his hips down on him, shooting the thrill through his body. Merlin kept his place slow, and held on to Arthur as he did, he felt Arthur's arm wrap around his waist, pulling his chest to his.

He kissed Merlin's chest as he moved on top of him, sucking bruises onto his collar, while holding his body in a tight embrace.

"Arthur?" Merlin murmured through his ragged breath, trying to getting his attention.

Arthur moved his head up to look at him, and he saw the deep look in Merlin's eyes, a look of need, of longing, and maybe even love. Arthur's heart seemed to flip in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin. After that look the mood shifted again, the rough and hard grips turned softer and full of need, rather than of lust.

Merlin rested his forehead on Arthur's, with both their breaths hitching together as they moved. Merlin kept his rhythm slow and soft, enjoying the sensation around him, the feel of Arthur's body on his, Arthur's hands holding him, the way he could feel his breath on his lips, the soft quiet moans that melted with his.

Arthur felt lost, in a complete trance, all he could think about was Merlin, holding him close and not letting him go. He wanted to keep him here forever, keep him safe, keep him for his own, and nothing in the world mattered anymore, there was only Merlin.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss, his eyes screwed tight as he did, if it was possible he wanted to show Merlin how he felt through that kiss. Merlin's hands drifted into Arthur's hair, and he did feel the difference in Arthur's kiss, it was more meaningful, full of love.

Arthur reached between them and began to stroke Merlin's shaft slow and tight, at the same speed of Merlin's movements on him. Merlin gasped against Arthur's lips, the feel of Arthur's hand on him, and filling him almost blew his mind. He opened his eyes to look at Arthur, and he saw him watching him, their eyes locked as they moved, and Arthur couldn't take the intense feeling of Merlin watching him, it was addictive. He whispered, "Merlin, I-"

Merlin stopped his words, kissing him quickly, and pulling on his bottom lip between his own. He rested his forehead on his again and mumbled, "I know, Arthur."

Arthur closed his eyes and moved his face into Merlin's neck, groaning against his skin, the words he heard Merlin speak warming his heart. Merlin let his head rest back, staring up at the stars through the trees, and he felt Arthur kiss at his stretched neck.

A few more strokes and Merlin came in Arthur's hand, whispering his name to the night sky, and the sight before him made Arthur clutch Merlin tighter and let go inside of him. Merlin let his head drop back down, and he kissed Arthur's lips as he rode out his orgasm, holding his hands on each side of his head.

Their breathing slowed as they kept in close contact, with Arthur not letting go of Merlin, and he knew he wouldn't let him out of his arms until the night was over. So Merlin moved gradually, and settled back between Arthur's legs, his head resting against his chest, feeling Arthur's arms still wrapped around him, he slowly felt his eyes fall, and the fading light of the fire turn into darkness as his sleep took over, but he vaguely remembered the words, 'I do love you, Merlin', whispered to him as he faded.

…

"Should I take the horses back to the stables, while you go see the King?" Merlin asked jumping off his horse as they arrived back in the court of Camelot.

"Yes, and then you can go to see Gaius, and tell him you're okay. He'd never forgive me if anything happened to you." Arthur said as he walked around the horses to face Merlin.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's sweetness, he may have to say it's for Gaius, but he knew it was from him, "Of course, sire." Merlin replied matching Arthur's sweet tone.

Arthur grinned and turned away to walk up the steps, but then turned around and almost shouted back to Merlin, "We should go camping more often. It was fun." He then gave his signature smile, and turned back to striding up the stairs, leaving a blushing Merlin in the court yard.

* * *

_A/N I love 'in love' Merlin and Arthur, they're so cute. I like writing them like this, it just feels right. And thank you to the few reviewers, i love to here what you think, and to all the people who favorited and followed, you all deserve a hug._


	5. Boys Night

_A/N This chapter references episode 3x04 (Gwaine) but everything you need to remember for this to make sense I have written, so you will still know what's going on._

* * *

Merlin and Arthur first met Gwaine at a tavern, in one of the lower towns. The way they met may not be considered conventional, but it did give them a story to tell.

Arthur had taken Merlin to the tavern after a day of hunting together; he was trying to look into the mood of Camelot's people, and so disguising himself as a peasant he went under cover. Of course Merlin knew this was a bad idea, but Arthur again decided to ignore him and went ahead with it anyway.

Up until they were interrupted by a local thug, Arthur had actually been enjoying himself drinking with Merlin; it was nice just being an unknown person sitting with a him enjoying some mead, it made him feel like life could be simple, but his little fantasy was interrupted when this man started.

After Arthur had shown the brute his true strength and put him in his place, it was then Gwaine that came in to save the day from the rest of the band of thugs, fighting together Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine stopped the fighters but Gwaine became injured protecting Arthur, so together Arthur and Merlin took him back to Camelot to heal.

Gwaine made himself at home as soon as he got back on his feet, the main thing being he spent his first night in the local tavern spending money he didn't have, to only be carried back to his bed by Merlin. Merlin was forced to put Gwaine's bill on to Arthur, him not being able to pay for it himself, but he was not really looking forward to what Arthur would say when he found out.

But even with Gwaine's antics, Merlin couldn't help but like him, he was a joyful, upbeat and down to earth guy, it felt nice for Merlin to gain a friend who felt like such a breath of fresh air. He also shared the fact that they both didn't really know their fathers, and after learning that Gwaine's father was a knight, he learnt that they were both very proud of them, it was nice to talk to someone about his own dad. He talked to him all night in his room, Gwaine telling him his stories, and Merlin defending Arthur when Gwaine would taunt him, he learnt then that Gwaine liked to talk, and he didn't get any sleep until it was very late.

…

The next morning Merlin woke up late after his long night with Gwaine, and quickly got dressed making his way to Arthur's chambers, he knew he wasn't going to be happy about the bill, and he didn't want to make things worse.

Striding into Arthur's room holding his breakfast, he walked towards his desk where Arthur was sitting with a stern look on his face; he said placing his breakfast down, "Sorry, I know, I'm late."

"Not at all." Arthur replied, while watching Merlin quizzically.

Merlin felt a little surprised by Arthur's calmness and replied turning away to get some work done, "Good."

"Sure you're alright." Arthur asked, stopping Merlin in his tracks, and still keeping up his nonchalant appearance. "You're not sick, unsteady, about to burst into song."

"No why?" Merlin asked pulling Arthur's bed sheets, still confused.

Arthur then irritably picked up a piece of paper lying on his desk, with Merlin watching him over the bed, he finally realised what he was doing, he had found out about the tavern.

"Fourteen courts of mead," Arthur began reading sarcastically form the paper. "Three flagons of wine, five courts of cider…"

"I can explain…" Merlin interrupted nervously laughing, while walking back round the bed to face Arthur.

"Four dozen pickled eggs." Arthur continued.

"That was Gwaine, he went to the tavern and he, err, couldn't pay for it." Merlin finished, blushingly.

"So you said I would." Arthur asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Mm-hm, if I hadn't, that inn keeper he would have strung us both up." Merlin replied trying to pull at Arthur's heart strings.

"I fail to see the down side." Arthur answered, sticking to his guns, and not letting Merlin get to him.

"You said he should be given anything he needed." Merlin retorted as he turned away, realising his charm wouldn't work this time.

"Four dozen pickled eggs!" Arthur shouted back.

"I'm sorry but…" Merlin turned back and saw Arthur wasn't backing down, he said, "I'll pay for it."

Arthur finally got what he wanted and leaned forward saying in a stern voice, "You most certainly will."

Merlin heard the tone of Arthur's voice and he knew he would pay for this in more than one way, but he did make the whole idea of paying for it sound very exciting.

…

Arthur did make Merlin and Gwaine pay for what was mostly Gwaine's fault, by making them clean the entire army's boots, but Merlin couldn't be more delighted with his punishment, since after Arthur had given him his orders he had pinned him to his bed and gave him his own personal pay back.

Merlin and Gwaine sat talking while cleaning the boots, with Merlin trying to cheer him up.

"We should go to the tavern when we're done." Gwaine said lazily brushing over one of the boots.

"Are you joking?!" Merlin asked, shocked by Gwaine's total lack of learning any lesson.

"This time I'll pay." Gwaine said, while laughing at Merlin's expression, "I promise, I will keep myself in complete control, and I won't go overboard. I just think we deserve some fun after this."

Merlin sighed and brushed at the boot, "I would, but I can't, Arthur needs me."

"What does he need you that late at night for? To tuck him into bed, and read him a story?" Gwaine joked.

Merlin thought about it, and the irony that Arthur may actually want him to tuck him in alongside him, but Merlin couldn't think of a viable excuse, "No, but, he may need me for, something."

"But, he may not?" Gwaine asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no…"

"Good. Then that's settled, we go out." Gwaine interrupted, finally putting some effort into cleaning the boot on his lap.

…

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"Sire? He isn't here, what's happened?" Gaius asked, as Arthur came into his chambers, he was starting to figure out it would be a regular occurrence of Arthur looking for Merlin.

"That lazy servant of mine has disappeared again." Arthur replied, an irritated tone to his voice.

"The last time I saw him he was with Gwaine, going to clean the army's boots, like you ordered." Gaius answered honestly, he hadn't seen Merlin since.

Arthur's face fell, he knew where he was, and he knew what he was doing, "Their in the tavern!" he said to himself, turning from the room and out of the door.

He left Gaius stood in his room, saying to himself, "Good luck, Merlin."

…

Merlin was sat on a bench behind a big table in the tavern, with his third tankard of mead in front of him, and he had to admit he was enjoying himself. Gwaine was stood on the bench in front of him singing along with the laughing drunks that surrounded him. Merlin had been laughing for what felt like hours, and the mead was starting to get to his head, he had not gotten drunk in a long time, his working time left little room for nights out, and on his nights he did have free he chose to spend them with Arthur anyway. But this was fun, Gwaine had promised he would behave and pay, and he did, but Merlin decided he didn't want to know where he had got the money from, he thought that was better left unknown.

Merlin took another swig from his tankard, still laughing as he placed it back on the table, he felt someone sit beside him and say, "Enjoying yourself?"

Merlin turned his head and saw, the man dressed in his plain blue shirt and ruffled blond hair, it was only when Merlin's brain caught up with him he realised it was Arthur, "Arthur?!"

"Good, you still know who I am." Arthur said to him.

"What are you… um, Gwaine is spending his own money, I promise, and you didn't need me, so I decided I'd come along, you didn't need me right?" Merlin said quickly, he didn't realise alcohol could turn him so easily open.

Arthur watched Merlin speak, and he couldn't help but smile at him, he could tell he was a lost in the drink, and he decided to let him off, he didn't need him, not really, he just missed him.

"It's fine." Arthur said into Merlins ear, so he could hear him over all the noise, "As long as you behave yourself." He added jokingly.

Merlin grinned, and brushed his hand over Arthur's under the table, feeling him squeeze him back. Arthur smiled back at him, before saying while standing, "I'll leave you to Gwaine then."

"No!" Merlin shouted pulling him back down by his shirt, and then saying in his ear, "Stay with me."

"Someone may recognise me here, Merlin." Arthur replied back.

"Everyone here can't remember their own name, what makes you think they will remember who you are." Merlin said, smiling back at him.

Arthur looked around the room at the crowded place, and he noticed no one was even paying attention to what was happening around them, especially with Gwaine making such a show for them to watch, and he replied back to Merlin, "Fine, one drink."

…

"Do you think it was a good idea leaving Gwaine back at the tavern?" Merlin said, still laughing, as he clung to Arthur, his arm over his shoulder.

"Trust me, he will pass out on a table and be back to normal tomorrow morning. Beside I'm more worried about getting you home." Arthur said, holding Merlin up with an arm around his waist, while they walked through the halls back to Merlin's chambers.

It was very late in the night now, or very early in the morning depending on which way you look at it, and Arthur had gone past his one and only drink and made it to his fourth, but unlike him, Merlin had gone even further past that, and now was finding it difficult to stand still or even keep his voice down.

"_Mer_lin, be quiet, you'll wake everyone up. I don't want everyone wondering why _I'm_ the one carrying my servant home." Arthur whispered, but he couldn't lose the smile in his voice.

"I _am_ quiet." Merlin almost shouted back at him and then burst out laughing when he realised he had shouted that, "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not so quiet after all, I'll shut up now." He finished giggling, and then pretending to button his lips.

Arthur tittered and carried on pulling Merlin along.

…

Arthur got Merlin back to his bed, and after tip toeing past a sleeping Gaius, he had ended up holding his hand over Merlin's mouth to stop him from laughing while he did so. He laid him down on his bed, where Merlin instantly shut his eyes and scrunched himself up in his sheet. Arthur looked down at him, and couldn't help but smile at him, so he pulled the sheet around him and then leant down to his lips whispering, "Good night, Merlin", before he placed a soft kiss against his lips.

Merlin felt Arthur's lips against his, and that was a feeling he would not easily forget. Pulling his hand to the prince's head he held him there, deepening their kiss, and then he felt Arthur mumble through his mouth, "Merlin, you need sleep, we haven't got time for this."

Merlin ignored Arthur and pulled him down on top of him, gripping his blue shirt between his clumsy fingers and pulling it over his head. The blonde unconsciously gave into to the man servant, and gripped Merlin's waist, pulling on him, and grinding his hips down on him, disregarding his own words, but still he said again through Merlin's lips, "I've got to go."

"You can go anytime you want." Merlin replied mumbling, while sliding his hand into the front of Arthur's trousers and gripping his hardening cock in his palm confidently.

Arthur groaned and all the thoughts of leaving disappeared in his head instantly, so he urgently pushed Merlin's shirt up his chest and started biting at his pale skin, kissing and sucking on his nipples and ribs avidly. Sliding his own hand in the front of Merlin's trousers he stroked over his servants cock hard and slow, feeling his hips buck up at him, if Merlin wanted him to play he would.

Arthur bit down Merlin's stomach, licking along his hip bones as he pulled his trousers down his thighs, he heard him moan when he grabbed his released cock and pulled on him, Arthur looked up to see the wide eyed sorcerer watching him, so he whispered while smiling, "Be quiet, Merlin. We wouldn't want Gaius walking in on us now would we?"

Merlin murmured "No", gripping the sheets beside him tight in his fist as Arthur kept his hand moving over him. The prince moved Merlin's thighs apart, kneeling between them, and leant down and kissed over Merlin's hips again, moving down his thighs, still pulling on his cock, before he then licked a line from the base of Merlin's shaft to the tip. He licked over the head, still pulling him slowly in his palm, he heard Merlin again start to moan from the top of the bed, and so while he used his tongue and hand to tease Merlin's cock, he used his other hand to pull his belt free.

When he got his belt free he quickly moved back up the bed, giving Merlin one last strong and deep kiss, and letting him taste himself on his tongue, before he placed the belt between Merlin's teeth, and said, "Bite."

Merlin did as instructed and watched Arthur move back down his body, taking his cock back in his hand, and the feel of his mouth's heat wrap back around him, he bit down on the leather of Arthur's belt trying to suppress his moans.

Arthur moved his hands under Merlin's thighs, gripping his ass and holding his hips as he started moving his mouth down on his lovers cock. He let his head drop down, and suck as he came back up, quickly adding more speed and pressure as he did, while holding Merlin's hips still. He let his tongue brush over him, tasting the pre-come on his lips, and the feel of Merlin jerking in his mouth.

Arthur loved the feel of Merlin on his tongue, since the first time he did this to him, he had never gotten tired of seeing Merlin unravel underneath him, he loved the way he would buck into his mouth and try to control his own hips, he loved the way Merlin would pull his hair and hold his head while he moved, and he loved the way Merlin would always fight coming down his throat, he always wanted to last longer, but Arthur had become an expert of making Merlin come from just his tongue, and he loved conquering Merlin with it.

Merlin gripped his hands in Arthur's ruffled blonde hair, now only the slight noise coming from his lips through his teeth and the belt, he let his head throw back into the pillow, absorbing everything Arthur was doing to him, his hands, his mouth, his tongue, all of it.

Arthur moved on Merlin for a while, slowly bringing him higher, and when he started feeling Merlin buck into his mouth he knew he was fighting his orgasm, and the prince knew his challenge when he got it, so taking him back in his hand along with his mouth, he started pulling Merlin deeper and tighter. He felt Merlin jerk underneath him, and felt his fingers tighten in his hair, he glanced up while he moved and saw Merlin watching him, gripping the belt even harder between his teeth, which were certain to leave permanent bite marks. Arthur groaned in the back of his throat at the thought of people seeing those bite marks and wondering where they came from, and felt the vibration on Merlin's cock, so he kept the low growl which made Merlin uncontrollable beneath him.

Merlin felt his body contort, and he gripped Arthur's head almost forcing him down on his cock, with Arthur helping by pulling him deep into his throat, he then let himself go in Arthur's mouth, feeling Arthur suck on him.

Arthur felt Merlin push his head down on him, and sucked him through his orgasm, feeling Merlin's grip in his hair slowly soften and fall to his sides, and his hips stop jerking. After a moment, and when Merlin had collapsed beneath him, the blonde crawled his way back up Merlin's body, and when he saw his face, he saw that Merlin had passed out underneath him, hair ruffled and lips parted.

So Arthur gently took his belt that was now lying on Merlin's chest and let it drop on the floor, and then gave Merlin a light kiss before he laid down resting his head on Merlin's chest. He could feel his own cock pushing against his trousers, and even though he knew it would be a while before he would sleep, he couldn't help but let Merlin rest through this one.

…

"Arthur!?" Merlin said quickly sitting up in his bed, "You need to get back to your chambers before Gaius wakes up." he continued pulling Arthur from his sleep, and then grabbing his head as the headache finally caught up with him.

Arthur smirked as he opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, and seeing Merlin rub his head, "That serves you right for drinking so much, and as for Gaius, it's only dawn, so I still have an hour or so yet." He said as he pulled Merlin back to his side, he then pulled the servant's head to his and kissed his forehead trying to take his pain away.

"That's the last time I go out with Gwaine." Merlin mumbled as Arthur stroked his hair.

"Well if you do I'm not carrying you home again, that's the last time I sleep in this bed, I might as well sleep on the floor for how comfortable it is." Arthur replied.

"You could have always taken me back to your bed." Merlin said, moving into Arthur's arms, and feeling like a heavy weight was inside his head. "Where is Gwaine?" Merlin said when he remembered that Gwaine was meant to be sleeping in his bed.

"I left him at the tavern, to sleep off his own hangover, unlike you he hasn't got a handsome young prince to look after him." Arthur joked.

"Lucky me." Merlin teased sarcastically, and he felt Arthur hit him lightly in his side.

"Shut up, Merlin, and go back to sleep." Arthur replied smiling, holding Merlin into his body.

* * *

_A/N Gwaine is such a bad influence on Merlin, I love him. And also, I wanted to add specifically the scene where Arthur says Merlin will certainly pay for it, and then it cuts to the scene of Merlin and Gwaine scrubbing the boots, Merlin is way too happy to be scrubbing those boots I tell you, watch it and you'll see. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and now I'm glad I finally have Gwaine added to the story, so thank you for reading._


	6. Revenge

"Arthur?" Merlin called as he walked into the prince's chambers. Looking around the dull room, he walked over to window across from the dining table and pulled open the thick curtains, letting the bright midday sun beam into the room and fill all the dark gloomy shadows.

Merlin turned back around and was greeted by a table full of dirty plates and half-drunk cups of wine, Arthur must have had a fun time last night, a thought crossed his mind to close the curtains and pretend he hadn't seen them, but he knew that wouldn't help him in the long run, so instead he walked over to the other side of the chambers calling Arthur again.

When he saw Arthur's bed empty, he gathered that he wasn't there, especially by the way clothes were draped over every surface and hanging out of the wardrobe door, it was obvious Arthur had dressed himself by the mess, Merlin wondered how Arthur would get by without him two steps behind clearing up after him, although if he asked him that question he would say Merlin did nothing.

Throwing open the curtains behind Arthur's desk, the room was finally brought to life, and the mess exaggerated. Merlin started with the bed, pulling all the odd and tangled clothes from the sheets, he made a mental note to remind Arthur he didn't need to throw his shirts across the room when he didn't need them, but he doubted he would listen to him.

As he pulled a pair of trousers from the top of the changing screen, he wondered where Arthur was, he never mentioned he had anything to do today, he didn't start training until this afternoon and the rest of the day was clear, so where was he?

After he had collected all of the scattered clothes, he pulled on the wardrobe door, letting the already hanging clothes fall in front of him.

He huffed at the pile at his feet, thinking it felt like today was going to be one of those days where everything lags. He let the clothes he was carrying drop into the pile on the floor, and decided to start folding them back into the wardrobe.

He had just picked up a red shirt when he noticed a familiar looking purple sleeve poke through the pile. Merlin let the shirt drop back into the clothes, and pulled at the sleeve dragging the material from the pile. Holding it out in front of him by the shoulders, he was hit by the memories of what this was; it was the dress Arthur had got him, the dress that made them cross the line from friendship to lovers.

Merlin felt an uncontrollable need to laugh at the sight of it, the thought that this dress was the reason he and Arthur were how they were was ridiculous, this insignificant piece of itchy material was the reason.

Merlin laughed to himself, pulling the dress to him, while stroking his thumb over the embroidery on the front of the corset, while he examined the entire thing. He smiled again remembering how Arthur had especially bought this just to punish him, he never actually thought about why Arthur had done what he had that day, everything moved so fast, he never questioned it, but now he wouldn't change a thing.

"That was a good day."

Merlin spun in his spot, feeling his heart jump in his chest like he had been caught stealing from the kitchens, he felt the relief and took a breath when he saw Arthur leaning against the bed frame, "I nearly had a heart attack." Merlin said trying to gather himself back from the shock.

"It'd serve you right, snooping through my clothes." Arthur joked, watching Merlin start to pick the clothes back up and put them away.

"I thought the dress was mine, I should be able to look at whenever I want. Besides you make it difficult not to look through your clothes when they're carpeting your floor." Merlin jibbed back, glancing back to see the mischievous half smile on Arthur's lips, a smile he could drowned in, and he wondered at what point that smile change to be a smile that went directly to his heart.

"You're right. The dress is yours, you should be able to look at it whenever you like. Although from the way you reacted when I gave it you, I thought you would want to see it burned." Arthur said walking behind Merlin.

Merlin felt Arthur reach around him, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting his chin rest on his shoulder, "Yes, but now it's too valuable to throw away." Merlin replied, struggling to keep folding clothes with Arthur around him. He then felt Arthur's lips brush against the crook of his neck, and seemed to relish in the feeling, pausing his work.

"I missed you here yesterday." Arthur whispered into Merlin's neck, now gently placing kisses across his skin.

Merlin felt his chest flutter hearing Arthur's loving words, the blonde may not show he cares often, but when he does he makes up for the lost time.

Merlin seemed to fade back to reality and glanced over at the dining table, "You can't have missed me that much."

Arthur paused his kisses and looked over at the table, saying, "That was the knights, not me." He said when he had noticed the mess Merlin was referring to, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about that, I'll get one of the maids to see to it."

Merlin was awestruck, did Arthur Pendragon just say he didn't have to do something, he turned his head over his shoulder looking at Arthur's face, "Okay, where's the real Arthur?"

Arthur smiled and pulled away walking over to the table, saying, "Merlin, remember what we said about you being funny."

"No, I'm serious, what's happened to Arthur." Merlin carried on, walking towards Arthur, still joking.

"Can't I just give you some time off, and not be questioned about it." Arthur said, staring at the mess on the table.

Merlin came beside him and watched his face interestedly, and then said adamantly, "No."

The prince turned his head to Merlin, and saw his sarcastic grin he was wearing, he loved when Merlin would tease him, he was the only person he knew who dared to challenge him, from the first day they met he had stood up to him, and now it was one of his most attractive traits.

Arthur's instinct took over and he grabbed Merlin's wrist, pulling him in front of him, and then holding his waist as he pushed him back to where the back of his thighs hit the table. He then moved his mouth back to Merlin's neck, continuing his earlier kisses that he was rudely interrupted while giving. He felt his servant's hands rest on the back of his shoulders, so he pushed his thigh between Merlin's legs, holding him up, while he gripped his arms around his waist.

"Well, you won't get the _full_ day off?" Arthur whispered against Merlin's neck, making sure to move his leg against Merlin, hearing his shaky breath in his ear.

"I knew it." Merlin replied, like he had foiled Arthur's plan.

"But you will have some extra time _now_." Arthur continued, letting his tongue brush over Merlin's pulse point.

"What do you suppose I do with this extra time?" Merlin asked, now gripping onto the bottom of Arthur's back.

"I'm glad you asked." Arthur replied seductively, bringing his eyes back to Merlin's, he brought his lips to his, kissing his soft lips against his now slightly red ones, before he pulled away and looked at the disheveled man in front of him.

"You can clean out the horses." Arthur said, pulling his body away quickly and walking around the table, "And then meet me at the training field this afternoon."

Merlin stood for a second in his spot, not understanding what was happening, and then he spun around and watched Arthur walk towards the door, he said, "I hate you."

"You love me." Arthur replied, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair and pulling open the door. He was just about to close the door behind him when he heard a cup hit the wooden panel he was closing, he opened the door again and stuck his head through, looking at the floor where the cup had landed and then back at Merlin, he said with his sly smirk, "You'll have to clean that."

Arthur then closed the door behind him, walking quickly down the hallway, grinning to himself. He loved how he could rile him, but Merlin should know by now Arthur will always challenge him back, although he was thinking Merlin had picked up on the throwing things from him.

Merlin stood staring at the doors, contemplating following him and making sure the cup got him this time, but he talked himself out of it, people wouldn't be happy seeing a servant throw things at the prince, and Arthur wouldn't be too happy about it either. But he would get him back, one way or another, he would.

…

A few hours later, Merlin had finally finished cleaning out the horses and made it to the training field just as Arthur had started. He sat down against one of the sword racks watching over the field, while getting some well-deserved rest.

Cleaning out the horses was hard work, even with using magic, but at least this time he didn't get covered in any horse muck, he just was sweaty, slightly sore, and desperately wanting a warm bath.

He caught Arthur's eye as he was fighting with a younger knight, and the smug smile he saw return made him want to knock his sword away and let the younger knight win, but in the end he didn't need to, because Arthur's distraction to Merlin gave the knight all the advantage he needed, and he got the lead and floored Arthur.

Merlin smirked as he saw Arthur fall and the young knight panic when he realised he had just beat the future king, it served him right, he shouldn't have been so smug.

Arthur spring back to his feet, feeling slightly red in the cheeks, so he turned to the knight that had won ready to scold him, but was stopped when he saw the mans frightened expression, he had won fair and square, so instead, Arthur stuck out his hand to shake with a impressed smile, admitting his defeat.

Merlin watched Arthur shake the man's hand, and pat him on the back, he seemed to make the young knights day from the way he lit up, and was then greeted by the other knights congratulating him.

Arthur walked over to Merlin, pulling off his gloves as he said with a joking tone, "I'm blaming you for that."

"Of course you are, obviously." Merlin replied sarcastically, he knew that was coming.

Arthur smiled at Merlin's unimpressed face, and moved to put his sword back in the rack, "You're not still upset about what happen this morning are you?"

"No, and don't worry about me, I'll find my revenge." Merlin said standing to watch Arthur over the rack of weapons.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a slight tug of excitement at those words, he didn't know what to expect, but keeping that under control, he looked at Merlin over the rack and teased while patting Merlin's cheek, "Of course you will."

Merlin smirked at Arthur, a plan already coming to his mind, it was about time he knocked Arthur down a peg or two, and he was starting to realise a perfect way to do that, "You don't need me here anymore do you?" He asked snapping backing into his servant voice.

"No, I guess not." Arthur said, and on the last word Merlin began to walk away, "Why, where are you going?" Arthur asked, missing Merlin's presence already, he may not have needed Merlin to work but he would have liked his company.

"I've got things to do." Merlin shouted back over his shoulder, he had a plan and he had to get started.

"What things?" Arthur asked, but Merlin was already out of ear shot, and left Arthur confused and excited, whatever Merlin was up to, he couldn't wait until training was over to find out.

…

"Merlin, are you here?" Arthur shouted as he walked into his chambers throwing his coat over the chair as he did. He didn't see Merlin, but he could hear him messing around with water in the other room, so he continued, "Where were you? You didn't come to the armoury, I had to have one of the other knights servants remove my armour, and let's just say I've got the bruises to prove it, that's the last time Leon's manservant gets near me."

As he was speaking he walked through to his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and throwing it over the changing screen, as Merlin came from the room holding a bucket of water.

Arthur turned and watched him walk by him in to the other room; he hadn't noticed when he had walked in the bath placed in front of the lit fire. He watched as Merlin poured the bucket into the almost full water.

"Oh good, a bath, I could use one." Arthur said moving into the room and standing next to Merlin while he swirled the water with his hand.

"It's not your bath." Merlin said, still staring at the water while he made sure it was the right temperature. He had made sure to make the fire and heat the water before Arthur came home so he could use his magic to save time.

"Whose is it then?" Arthur asked, slightly confused.

"Mine." Merlin said standing back up to face Arthur, and grabbing a towel from the table to dry his hands.

"Yours? I'm not being funny Merlin, but you're meant to be serving me, not yourself." Arthur said, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Unless, it for both of us?" He finished hoping Merlin would say it was.

"Nope, just mine." Merlin said casually as he started pulling off his shirt and then moving to his trousers, placing them on a chair.

Arthur was slightly confused by what was going on, but strangely wanted to see where it was going. He took a seat in a chair at the table facing towards the bath, as he watched Merlin pull the clothes off of his body, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Merlin's pearl white skin being revealed before him, the soft muscles stretching as he pulled his arms up, and the dimples in the bottom of his back when he bent over to pull his legs free. He looked amazing, and he could tell he had worked hard today from the way he looked a little more built in the muscles, Arthur could barely keep his mouth closed at the sight of him, and he started to mentally kick himself for turning him down early that day.

Merlin moved over to the bath and slowly lowered his body into the hot water, feeling the instant relief on his tensed up frame, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back resting over the lip of the bath with his face up to the ceiling.

Arthur watched Merlin relax in the bath, and at the sight of a drip of water rolling down Merlin's stretched neck he couldn't contain his shaky gasp, and licked his lips feeling the need to pounce over to him and lick that drop off of his skin.

Arthur couldn't maintain the distance anymore and moved to the side of the bath where he then dropped to his knees beside it, watching Merlin with his head resting on his crossed arms on the side of the bath.

"Pass the soap." Merlin murmured quietly, still keeping his eyes closed and his head rested back.

Arthur quickly scrambled for the soap and then fell back to his side, holding it over the bath and saying quietly, "I could help you."

Merlin opened his eyes and lifted his head, taking the soap from Arthur's hand, and finally looking him in the eye, saying nonchalantly, "No, I'm fine."

Merlin took the soap and ran it up and down his arm, and then swapped it for the other before focusing on his neck and head.

Arthur couldn't keep his head straight, he wanted to pull the soap from Merlin's hands and do it himself, he wanted to climb in there with him and feel his wet skin against his, but he couldn't move, he just watched as Merlin ran his fingers through his hair with the suds forming as he did.

Arthur's hand unconsciously moved over the bath, feeling the warm water between his fingers, swirling his fingers in circles as he watched him.

When Merlin finished washing, he dunked his head under the water and rinsed himself of the soap, opening his eyes when he sat back up out of the water, he saw Arthur's face, his head resting on his arm over the bath, and a complete dazed expression, he smiled at himself, his plan was working.

Arthur watched Merlin, and when he saw his smile he broke out of his trance and sat up to where Merlin said, "Will you get me a towel?" So Arthur scrambled to his feet grabbing a towel from the table.

Merlin stood in the bath, and held onto Arthur's arm as he lifted his leg out and stood on the floor in front of him, Arthur pulled the towel around Merlin's hips, feeling the heat off of his body, and moving closer to him, to where his chest was almost touching his. The water dripping down Merlin's skin was brushing against Arthur's chest. He looked at him, letting his hands hold on to the servant's hips keeping him close to himself, and leant his lips into his.

Merlin watched Arthur lean in to him, and before his lips contented with his he quickly slipped out of his hold and started walking towards the bedroom.

Arthur stood dumbstruck for a moment, feeling the loss of Merlin's body heat, and then spun around to see where he went. He didn't know what to think, what was he playing at, and then it hit him, and he smirked as he saw Merlin running the towel over his body and smirking back at him. He walked slowly towards him saying, "So, _this_ is your revenge."

"I don't know what you mean." Merlin replied sarcastically, "I was just having a bath."

Arthur smiled while watching him, thinking well played, if this is what it felt like to be turned down, then no wonder he wanted revenge, so Arthur walked closer to him with open arms saying, "Okay, you win. I'm sorry, what I did was… Stupid." He got closer to him, making sure to keep his hands off; he wanted Merlin to forgive him, and didn't want to push his luck, "Do you forgive me?" He finished honestly.

Merlin watched him, and he saw he now knew how it felt, and he was genuine about what he said, so Merlin let the towel drop out of his hand and pounced at Arthur's lips, putting the second part of the plan in motion. He had to admit though, it was hard to pull away from him and now being able to kiss him he felt the relief.

Arthur gripped onto Merlin waist, pulling his body flush to his chest, and feeling his still damp skin against his. Arthur tasted Merlin's lips, letting his tongue roughly clash with his in a frantic need. He wanted Merlin more than he had ever before, after feeling what it would be like to not be allowed to touch or kiss him, he wanted to make sure he got every single taste of him now.

He pulled Merlin off of the ground wrapping his legs around his hips, still feeling Merlin's hands in his hair roughly tugging on him. He dropped Merlin on the bed, and crawled quickly on top of him, connecting their lips again in a mad rush.

Merlin pulled on Arthur's hair while they kissed, and then scrapped his fingers down the prince's shoulders, before he pushed him on to his back and straddled his lap, clashing their mouths back together.

Arthur's hands moved up Merlin's body, feeling his hips move on top of him, and then he felt Merlin's hands pin his wrist above his head.

Merlin kept moving against Arthur, and now was the time for the second part of his plan to come into action, so while he held Arthur's hands on the pillow above him he flashed his eyes and made a rope he had placed their earlier slowly wrap around Arthur's wrists. With Arthur still oblivious, the rope attached itself to the bed and held Arthur's hands tied together in a firm hold on the head board, before Merlin pulled his hand down and sat up on Arthur's lap smirking down at him.

Arthur pulled his arms and felt the tug where he was stuck, and he looked back at Merlin face saying, "How did you—"

Merlin just shrugged at him and bit his lip, watching Arthur in his complete control.

Arthur smirked at Merlin's cocky attitude and said, "Is this part of my punishment too? I'm not allowed to touch you."

"I think you deserve it." Merlin replied smirking, he liked the feeling of power that he had over Arthur now.

Arthur tittered at him, still feeling Merlin push down on his pelvis, he gasped when he brushed over his shaft through his trousers, and suddenly he felt the loss of not being able to use his hands. He wanted to grab Merlin, pin him down, but instead he was powerless against him, even his slight movements with his hips were not giving him any relief. "Merlin, please, stop torturing me and do something."

Merlin smirked and leant his head down placing kisses on Arthur's chest saying, "If you never do what you did again."

"I won't, I promise, now please, do something." Arthur said frantically, twisting his wrists in the rope.

Merlin could hear the desperate need in Arthur's voice, and so he decided to give Arthur his relief. Sitting up he moved between Arthur's legs pulling down his trousers and underwear before throwing them away. When he leaned back over Arthur, he kissed him, deep and wild, tasting him and taking all of him in, while his hand moved under the pillow and pulled the small bottle of oil he had placed there.

Arthur thrust his hips up, feeling a slight relief when he brushed his cock against Merlin's, and lifting his legs while the warlock cradled himself between them. He felt Merlin push his hand between their bodies and between his legs, feeling the low burn when he forced and oil coated finger inside him. When Merlin pushed a second and then a third finger inside, he felt a small almost hiss come from Arthur's lips, and he kissed him deeper forcing the slight pain away.

When Merlin couldn't take Arthur's low groans and hip movements any more, he pulled his fingers free and placed his cock at Arthur entrance, slowly pulling on Arthur's cock with his oiled hand, as he forced his way inside him. He saw Arthur throw his head back into the pillow and groan at the ceiling, curling his fingers and twisting his wrists, so Merlin started to push him further and force himself deeper and faster as he moved his hand over Arthur's cock.

Arthur cried loudly as Merlin pulsed into him again and again, feeling his warm hand around him, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Merlin was gasping down at Arthur, not taking his eyes off of his lovers face, keeping deep rhythm, and enjoying the noises coming from him, desperate to make him make more. He let his lips trail over Arthur's chest, tasting the sweet skin beneath him, and the rise and fall of his chest.

Arthur was lost to this feeling, Merlin was insatiable and taking everything from him, and he couldn't have enjoyed it more. He had never thought he would have liked being tied to a bed and fucked until he screamed, but apparently he did. He felt Merlin's hand tighten around him, and felt his thrust get faster, and his wrist were now cutting into the rope around him.

"Merlin, please, let me free." Arthur panted out almost breathlessly.

Merlin kept his speed up and reached his hands to Arthur's ropes, and when he touched them they loosely dropped from Arthur's wrist to the pillow with a little help from Merlin's magic. As soon as Arthur's hands were free he gripped Merlin's head, and forced him to his mouth, grabbing his own cock from Merlin's hand.

Merlin gripped onto Arthur's legs pulling them up his waist and holding him there, he kept his pace, hammering into him, now feeling the moans captured in his mouth, and his own blurring with Arthur's. The prince pulled his cock tighter and felt himself on the verge, so gripping onto Merlin's thigh he came over his hand and stomach, and then feeling his lover slam into him and grip his legs fingers digging into his skin, he felt Merlin let go inside of him.

Merlin gasped as he came down from the high, slowly grinding his hips through the feeling, and feeling Arthur's hands now on his back. When he finally pulled himself free, he fell on Arthur's chest, feeling the fast rise and fall of his chest.

Arthur let his head rest back, the only feeling of peace in his mind. He stared at the ceiling, slowly stroking Merlin's back, and hearing his low quite breathing.

Merlin pulled one of Arthur's hands into his, bringing it to his lips and kissing each of his fingers before he kissed Arthur's slightly sore wrist while resting on his chest.

Arthur looked down at Merlin seeing him place the chaste kisses over his wrist and hand, and he had never felt more love for this man, even when he's trying to show his authority, he still can't stop his caring side shining through in the end. He stroked his fingers gently over Merlin's cheek, then brushing his thumb over his lips, Merlin spoke, "Maybe I went too far with the rope."

Arthur paused his actions, and replied sternly, "Absolutely not, I like when you surprise me, Merlin, and that was a great surprise." Merlin lifted his head and smiled at him, feeling a relief that he wasn't angry or upset about what he did, brushing Merlin's damp hair from his fore head Arthur continued, "Although, I wouldn't exactly call that a punishment."

Merlin chuckled, and said back to him, "I know, I'm not very good at that kind of thing."

Arthur smiled and brought Merlin's lips to his, placing his hand behind Merlin's neck, before he kissed him he said, "It was amazing nonetheless."

Merlin kissed him back through a smile, and then whispered against his lips, "I love you, Arthur."

"I know."

* * *

_A/N Well, wow, that may have been the naughtiest thing I've wrote for these two, but I did think it was about time Merlin showed Arthur he could be the boss, and it was all done with love._

_Also, thank you guys so much for reviewing these past chapters, honestly even two word reviews make my day. And to the guest worrying about the bandit, that made me laugh, and I thought about it, but I figured Arthur and Merlin deserved some alone time for once, so I decided to leave them in peace._

_To the other guest, (I don't know if its the same guest as the first, if so hi again), I'm glad you can see the emotional attachment forming through the chapters, I was hoping someone would pick up on that, I want to try and really show the way they both fall for each other over time._

_lyndaflpn, thank you for your review, I really wanted to keep the head strong side to Arthur, but have that wall crack when he came close to Merlin, so I'm happy you noticed that._

_And to everyone else, thank you, thank you, I really do love it when I get any kind of feedback, I love you guys._


	7. Is It The End?

Merlin had known Gwen for a long time now, she was the first person to show him some kindness when he came to Camelot, she was one of his first and longest friends that he gained from coming to the city, and Merlin loved her, so he couldn't think of anyone better to marry his lover.

The first he had heard about Arthur and Gwen was when Arthur had told him they had kissed while he was staying at her home during a jousting tournament. Now, not to say that hearing Arthur tell him that didn't feel like a dagger to his heart, because it did, but what else could Merlin say, he and Arthur had only been sleeping together for a short while, and it wasn't meant to be serious between them, so he told him he was happy for him.

But as the months went on, Arthur and Merlin became closer, their one night stands became weeks and the occasional sleepovers became more frequent, and Merlin even found himself leaving some of his own clothes in Arthur's chambers for the amount of time he spent there. They both fell into using words of love without even noticing doing it, Arthur didn't skip a beat to tell Merlin how much he loved him, however they still told themselves they were not in a serious committed relationship.

Soon the king began to wonder about Arthur's romantic situation, he wanted his son to marry, preferably a girl from a kingdom with a strong army and good resources, and Arthur did all he could to find his way out of these pacts, going so far as calling off weddings at the altar. Of course the king didn't like this, but there wasn't much he could do other than force Arthur's hand, and he may be a brute, but he knew his son, and knew he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Arthur was stuck in a hopeless situation, he wanted more than anything to tell the whole kingdom he wanted no one other than Merlin, he wanted to tell his father that he was in love with his manservant and he could not change that, but he knew nothing good would come of that. The kingdom would not take it lightly, and worst of all, his father would not stop until Merlin was dead, and Arthur would never forgive himself if anything happened to him. The only way Arthur knew he could keep Merlin safe was to keep their secret, keep up the lie, and carry on behind closed doors. But also he knew his kingdom would need a queen someday, he couldn't deny that, but if he had to choose a queen, it would be under his terms.

Merlin had not spoken to Arthur about Gwen much after he had told him about their kiss, mainly because he was scared he may tell him he was falling in love with her, or that he was going to give it a real go with Gwen and didn't want to see him anymore, that last thought terrified him. But when Merlin had walked into Arthur's chambers one day and saw him kissing her, he couldn't avoid the situation any longer.

Merlin didn't know how to react, he had backed away from the room apologizing to both of them, and making sure to avoid Arthur's eyes, not knowing what he might do if he locked sight with him, whether he would go into a rage or just cry. He walked away quickly down the halls, hearing a faint sound of Arthur calling after him, but instead he ran into an alcove and slumped down the wall, crying into his palms. He felt angry more than anything, not to Arthur or Gwen, but himself, he had no one else to blame, he should have known better than to fall in love with a prince.

Arthur didn't know what to do, it was Merlin's idea he should marry Gwen, he thought he would be happy he had chosen her and not some other random pretentious princess. He wished he hadn't find out about it that way, he wanted to tell himself, he had a whole speech planned in his head; he was going to tell him that no one would ever be more in his heart than him, that being with Gwen was just an appearance to the people, that one day the will be together, but the kingdom needed a show and he had to give it. So when Merlin walked in on them, before he had had a chance to explain his story, he thought all hope was lost.

…

Arthur walked through the halls, checking each open door, every room he thought Merlin may have run to. He had left Gwen claiming he needed to make sure Merlin didn't say anything about them, but he knew his true reasons wanting to find him, and if he didn't explain he was terrified Merlin would get the wrong idea.

He had looked everywhere he could have, he had been to Gaius' chambers twice, and each time was wasted. When the day was nearly at an end, and the sun disappeared from sky, Arthur didn't know where to turn, he wouldn't give up looking for him, but he felt he had checked everywhere.

As he made his way back to his chambers he heard a quiet noise from a small hall that left off from his chamber corridor to the lower levels. Arthur ran down the turning passage way, hoping that he had heard right, and that he had finally found who he was looking for.

When he came to the end of the hall, he was greeted with the wide path that was only used for servants during the day to pass from each chamber. To his right the wall was open over the court yard, and only a low fencing wall blocking the fall. Arthur walked slowly down the hall, glancing behind each of the pillars that stood at either side of him, the moon light shone through the open wall, casting a low blue glow over the opposite pillars, and left the place feeling cool and icy with the added slow blow of the night air.

Arthur moved down the corridor until he spotted him, slumped down against a pillar staring out at the night sky, he had his arms wrapped around his legs holding them to his chest, and his face was emotionless while he focused up at the stars.

Arthur almost ran towards him, dropping onto his knees at his side when he saw him. He took a hand from Merlin's leg and held it between his palms in his lap, saying anxiously, "I can explain everything, Merlin. What you saw wasn't what you think."

Merlin pulled his hand from Arthur's grip, and rested them in his own lap, with one hand playing with his thumb on the other, he said looking at Arthur with an almost peaceful expression, "There's nothing to explain, sire."

Arthur stilled for a moment Merlin's expression knocking him back, he expected shouting, anger, something, but not nothing at all. He pulled himself together and carried on regardless, "There is, Merlin. Please, I never wanted to hurt you. I was going to tell you…"

"It doesn't matter." Merlin interrupted Arthur's stumbling words, "You didn't tell me. All this time, I thought maybe, just maybe, I would get you, but that was never possible, was it?" He continued staring back at his hands, "I thought you meant it when you said you loved me…"

"I did." Arthur said while Merlin kept talking.

"…but I was just kidding myself. But what else should I expect; it was my fault for falling in love with you, when I knew you could never feel the same for me." Merlin continued, almost like he was talking to himself, revealing his thoughts.

Arthur felt the tears start burning in his eyes, Merlin's words had stopped him dead in his tracks, he loved this man so much and he didn't believe him, "Merlin, I do love you. I swear, please just let me explain, and I can fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. There never was, that's the point. We were over before we began, and we both knew it. If it wasn't Gwen, it would be someone else, either way we were never meant to last." Merlin replied locking eyes with him, feeling his eyes spill over when he saw him. "How could you ever be with a manservant?"

"No." Arthur murmured, feeling his stomach sicken when he saw Merlin's hurt expression, "One day we can be together, but I have to gain the respect of the kingdom before I can announce about us, Gwen will be my wife only until that time. I promise you, we can still see each other while I'm married, and everything will be the same, until the time comes when we can be open about us."

"So I should be your secret, while Gwen gets to hold your hand, share your bed, gain your love, and I will be like a toy you only see on special occasions, when you so desire." Merlin replied, feeling even more hurt hearing Arthur's plan.

"No, no, that's not what I mean, I'm getting it all mixed up." Arthur said trying to gain his thoughts.

"I always thought it would be easy when the time came to give you up to someone, I thought since we never admitted we were together to each other, that I could just walk away. But it's not easy, it hurts, Arthur, and now, you say I can be your dirty secret and expect me to be happy about it." Merlin said finally pouring his heart out about what he's been thinking for a long time.

"You won't be my dirty secret, this plan is only temporary, I want you, and the only way I can make people believe my word is for them to trust me, once I've gained that trust we will tell them."

"You're not listening to me." Merlin said shaking his head, feeling like his world was shattering around him, "You're going to use Gwen to gain yourself respect, and then when you have it, you will cast her aside, and then I will take her place. That's madness, Arthur."

"What else can I do, Merlin? All this time I have been with you, I have been terrified of the day when you leave me, so I've tried, and tried to find a way for us, and this is the only way it will work. When the time comes I will tell Guinevere the truth, after a while she will understand that my love for you has always been there. I'm doing this for us, please understand." Arthur said, hoping Merlin would realise it was the only way, but even in his own mind after saying it out loud it felt outrageous.

"I think you've said everything, my lord." Merlin replied, regaining his formal voice and standing to his feet, ready to leave, he couldn't stay here anymore and listen to him, it hurt too much.

"No, Merlin, please, don't use that voice, I know that tone, it's your servant voice, talk to me." Arthur said scrambling to his feet, knowing when Merlin had decided he didn't want to talk anymore, he knew he wasn't going to give him another chance.

"Good night, sire. I think I'll ask another servant to wake you in the morning, if that's okay." Merlin said staring at the ground, he didn't know what else to do, and if he wasn't Arthur's lover then he was just his servant, so he would behave like one.

"No, I want you, only you." Arthur said adamantly, he moved to try and take Merlin's hand but he pulled away.

"All the same, my lord, I'll ask another anyway." Merlin said turning away, feeling the cool tears on his cheeks as walked down the hall.

Arthur's heart seemed to ache in his chest, and he felt his eyes sting, feeling like he had been broke in two as Merlin walked away, "Don't leave me, Merlin, I beg of you."

Merlin paused for a second, Arthur's words like a dagger in his heart, but then he kept walking, the pain becoming too much to handle.

Arthur watched motionless as the only person he had ever loved left him alone in the cold hall. He sank to his knees, feeling the tears fall as held his head in his hands. He leant back against the pillar Merlin was leaning against, and he could still feel the warmth of where Merlin had been before him. He felt like his heart had died in his chest, as he cried against the stone, hating himself more than he had ever before, and he didn't know what to do.

Merlin had walked past Gaius when he made it home, making sure that he didn't see his face and the tears that were there. He fell on his bed, clutching his pillow beneath his face, and finally bawling into it. He had never felt more alone in his life, and he didn't know how he would go on without him.

…

The next day Merlin had asked someone else to take care of Arthur, and had found solace in working with Gaius for the rest of the day. The day after that, Merlin did the same, and when Gaius asked why, he brushed it off, and said he would rather work with him.

A week later, Gaius was sat at the table with Merlin eating their supper after another long day's work. Gaius was a smart man and he knew when Merlin wasn't telling him something, so he decided that he would find out.

"I was at the council today." Gaius said casually, before taking a small bite of the chicken on his plate.

"Mm-hm." Merlin replied uninterested, and forcing down his food, he didn't feel like eating, but he knew he had to.

"The king mentioned that he's worried about Arthur." Gaius continued, eyeing Merlin for any clues.

Merlin wavered for a second at the mention of his name, and quickly gathered himself, and replied feigning unconcern, "Really?"

Gaius noticed Merlin's change in demeanour, and he could tell something was wrong, "He thinks Arthur is unable to carry on his duties, he said it looks like he's almost, heartbroken."

"I wouldn't know." Merlin answered, hoping Gaius would drop it; he couldn't take the pain of knowing Arthur was upset.

"Merlin?" Gaius questioned, knowing Merlin wasn't telling him something, he had always known Merlin cared for Arthur, and he didn't understand the sudden un-interest.

"I don't know." Merlin lied.

"Merlin, I know you better than I know myself, and don't think I haven't noticed you glooming about the place, or avoiding going to work for Arthur, something is wrong and you better tell me." Gaius said getting slightly impatient.

"I can't, Gaius." Merlin said feeling the tears return to his eyes, he knew it was hopeless to lie to Gaius, but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

Gaius saw the sadness in Merlin's eyes and he knew whatever he wasn't telling him it was hurting him, "Whatever it is, Merlin, you will solve it, you always do, and avoiding Arthur won't make things easier, you two are destined for each other, nothing will break that bond."

Even though Gaius' words were meant to cheer him up, he couldn't help but feel even worse, how could his destiny be he was meant to be a secret affair to the man he loved.

…

A month had now passed since the last time Merlin had seen Arthur in that hall, he had avoided him since then, even giving up his job as his servant, he had made his money doing odd jobs around the city and working for Gaius, but still he didn't feel any happier. Each day the pain grew, and he wondered how long it would be until he didn't feel this pain in his heart anymore. Giving up Arthur was one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do, and each time he was alone he had the urge to go and see him, but he stopped himself.

Gaius didn't drop the subject, always adding snippets of Arthur's life into their conversations, how he had trouble sleeping lately, how he had gone off his food, how his training sessions had become anger filled, he had told him that the knights were terrified to train against Arthur now because he didn't care how he hurt them. All the while Merlin had nodded and shrugged, avoiding the matter of discussing him.

Merlin had given up on the world; he had stopped caring about his destiny, and even given the thought of moving back the Ealdor in his mind. That was until the late night exactly thirty four days since he had seen Arthur.

It had been another long boring day for Merlin. He had helped Gaius collect his jars, and then helped a stable boy groom the horses, until he was yet again laid in the dark on his bed ready to sleep into another long and boring day, until he heard the crash outside his bedroom door.

Jumping to his feet and pulling on his boots, not bothering to change out of his bed clothes, he moved to his bedroom door hearing the voices talking behind it. When he opened the door he was greeted by a group of knights and Gaius scrambling around the room, there were knights rolling in agony on the ground, with blood bleeding through there armour, as Gaius ordered people out of the way and tried to treat them.

Merlin ran to Gaius' side, asking him what had happened, to where Sir Leon came from behind the group of people, holding a rag to a cut on his stomach, and saying, "We were ambushed in the forest by a group of Odin's men. We think they had been planning it for a while."

"Why were you in the forest so late at night?" Merlin said shocked at the amount of wounded people on the floor.

"The prince had order a pilgrimage to one of the lower villages." Leon answered, while he started to help Gaius, following whatever orders he gave him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked now extremely worried of what had happened, "Did he go with you?"

"Yes, but he ordered us to retreat while we could, he stayed behind to fight the last of the men and give us time to escape, but no one's seen him since." Leon said with grave eyes.

Merlin felt sick, he knew if he had been there he could have helped, and now he had no idea where Arthur was, he grabbed his bag from a chair and ran for the door.

"Merlin?" Leon asked as he watched Merlin push past him.

"Leave him." Gaius said, stopping Leon from following, "He'll be fine, I need your help."

…

Merlin had no idea where to go, he didn't even know why he had ran from the room in the first place, Leon's words just made him spring out to try and help, he had to make sure Arthur was okay, if he wasn't he knew he would blame himself. He had walked in a daze of fear and sickness, until he had somehow homed into Arthur's chamber door, he didn't know why he had walked here, but it just felt natural.

He opened the door slowly and saw Arthur sat on the floor in front of the fire, hissing as he was trying to pull his armour from his body, and all Merlin could see was the amount of blood that was covering him.

"Merlin." Arthur spoke in surprise when he saw Merlin stood in his door, "You're here."

Merlin slammed the door behind him and ran to Arthur dropping his bag to his side as he fell to his knees in front of him, he pulled Arthur's hands away from his arm and looked at the mess, "You're hurt." He replied pulling Arthur's chainmail over his head hearing the groan as he did.

"It looks far worse than it is." Arthur replied not taking his eyes away from Merlin, and smiling like his faith in the world had been restored.

Merlin pulled open his bag and pulled a long rag from it, before he pulled on Arthur's sleeve, ripping it up and open so he could see the wound, "You need to go and see Gaius." Merlin said as he wrapped the bandage around the wound tying it, to stop the bleeding.

"No!" Arthur said grabbing Merlin's hand as he pulled away from the bandage, "Please just stay with me. It's the first time in weeks that I feel alive for once."

Merlin let Arthur hold onto his hand, and he watched as he pulled it to his lips, it was the first time he had looked at Arthur's face since he had come in the room, and noticed he looked tired, but he didn't want to take his eyes away, it felt like he was home when he looked at him.

"What were you thinking; you could have gotten yourself killed traveling to the villages at night." Merlin said as he watched Arthur grip onto his hand like he might disappear.

"I don't really think anymore." Arthur said looking back to Merlin's eyes, he couldn't believe he was here, he really thought he would never see him again.

"That's 'cause I always did the thinking." Merlin teased letting a small smile play at lips, feeling the fear wash away now knowing Arthur was safe.

"Yeah right." Arthur joked back, smiling, it was the first time he had smiled in weeks, and he loved that Merlin was joking with him again; it gave him so much hope.

"How did you get away." Merlin asked still mesmerized my Arthur's face, feeling his warm lips against his fingers.

"No one's a match for me." Arthur joked, seeing the old glint in Merlin's eyes as he rolled them at him.

Merlin let his other hand move to Arthur's face, where he stroked his fingers over his forehead brushing his damp hair back, it felt so good to touch him again, everything that had played on his mind disappeared at that touch and he knew that beneath it all their problems still existed but right now he didn't care about any of it, he was with Arthur, and that's all he needed.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Arthur choked out, letting his eyes close at Merlin's touch.

"I know, it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to find a way for us, I see that now." Merlin replied pulling himself closer to Arthur, for some reason being in his presence again made all his problems seem so small, nothing compared to being in his company.

"I just wanted you to be happy." Arthur said opening his eyes and locking them back with Merlin's, "I will do anything to make you happy, please, just don't go again."

Merlin had never heard Arthur speak like this before, he knew Arthur's masculine side like the back of his hand, but when it came to him being vulnerable and putting himself on the line, it was a rare occasion, and he knew he was special to be shown that side of him.

He pulled himself closer to him, placing his hands and either side of Arthur's face, as he rested his fore head against his, "I won't leave." He whispered, with his eyes closed, "I can't leave. I'm such a fool I love you too much."

Arthur smiled at his words, he knew Merlin, and he knew when he was admitting his feelings even when they were hidden behind jokes. Arthur moved his head back a touch to look at Merlin while he said sternly, "I will make sure, whatever happens, you and I will be together, in a real relationship, no matter what."

Merlin could see the truth in his eyes, and he believed him, no matter what came between them they would make it through, he knew that now, it was the only way he could have Arthur, "I'm just happy to have you, anyway I can." Merlin replied.

Arthur's heart seemed to beat back to life, like his reason for living had returned, he let his hand brush through Merlin's hair, pulling his head to his, as he let his lips brush over Merlin's feeling the heat from him, it was a feeling he had longed for since he had left. The feel of Merlin crawling into his lap, his hands gripping his neck, and the softness of his lips, it was like heaven, and he felt honoured to be here with him.

Merlin felt his body against Arthur's, his own legs wrapping around his waist as they sat on the floor, he felt Arthur's arm wrap around his back holding him tight against him, like he might run away. But Merlin would never run away, not again, never again, if he had to see Arthur marry someone to be with him, then he didn't care anymore, he would let him do it. He had felt what it felt like to be away from him for a month, and that was the worst month of his life, having Arthur in a messed up, haphazard relationship was better than not having him at all, he knew it may hurt a little to see him with a queen by his side, but one day he would be his king, and then that will make up for it all, but until then he had _him_, and that's all that matters.

The fire was burning against their skins as they pulled their clothes free, and Merlin made sure to keep Arthur's arm clear from pain as he undressed him, even kissing around the skin as he did. He felt Arthur move above him, feeling his warm sweat covered chest against his own, and he never let his skin move away from him, not letting him go. Arthur kept his kisses covering Merlin's body, feeling every inch of him, making sure to appreciate him while he was here, he had missed him more than he could have imagined and now he wanted to make up for the lost time.

When Arthur had pushed himself inside Merlin and he heard the sweet familiar groans come back to his ears and he was lost again. Merlin felt the world stop, he wanted to stay here forever with him, and if he was given the chance to, he would take it in a second. He was showered with Arthur's words of love as he moved with him, words that said he would love him forever, that he would never see him hurt again, that he was the only one he would ever love, and Merlin returned them all.

Arthur had never felt more in touch with life as he did when he was with Merlin, it was like he was entwined with Merlin in some hidden path, and he would quite happily follow him into the obis. He watched his face as he thrust into him, and he never wanted to see that face cry again, he would make it his life's mission to make him happy. He gripped onto Merlin's leg as he felt himself let go inside him and he kissed Merlin's lips as he did the same.

Arthur was left not needing any pain relief for his wounded arm as he laid with the one person he loved most in the world lying on his chest on the floor. He fell into the first blissful night's sleep in weeks with Merlin close to him again, and he wouldn't have changed that moment for the world.

Merlin drew circles on Arthur's chest with his fingers as he fell asleep, staring into the flames of the fire, he knew they were going down a road that would take a lot of patience, but he would happily walk hand in hand with Arthur down it.

Before he fell to sleep he placed his hand over the bandage on Arthur's arm and whispered his healing words, with his gold eyes he made the wound close and stopped the pain for Arthur, if this was going to be his first night in over a month with his lover, he wanted him to be in peace.

* * *

_A/N So what do you think of Arthur's plan to marry Gwen, he is only doing it for Merlin, but is it a good idea? At least they've finally admitted their feelings for one another, so that's a plus. Anyway, again thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows, you guys are the best, now for some replies._

_DragonLover9865 – Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry they are going to get caught by someone soon, but I don't know if it's going to be an angst kind of 'caught', so to make up for lack of angst I wrote this here chapter especially for you, hopefully this will satisfy a little. _

_OCDdegrassi – Your review made my day, thank you, and no, it's not complete, but thanks for letting me know, I didn't notice I had ticked complete, so I've changed it now._

_Meegan – I know he is useless, but I think he did quite well considering. :)_


	8. Stay Out Of Trouble

_A/N This chapter is set during episode 3x12 (The Coming Of Arthur Part 1), but as usual all the things you need to remember I've wrote into this so it should be fine. This is going to be a two part-er, the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. It will still be set during this episode (the part where Gwain returns), I wanted to write a chapter on this episode, but I couldn't decide which scene to write __for__, so I thought I'd write both instead, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

"I'm trying to work, if you don't mind." Merlin said through a smirk, feigning annoyance, as Arthur planted another kiss across the crook of his neck.

"Well that makes a change." Arthur replied teasing him, the sound muffled against Merlin's skin. He wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist from behind him, pulling him back into his chest, as Merlin stood trying to pile the plates at the table.

"You can't always say I don't do my work when you're the one distracting me." Merlin jibbed back, feeling Arthur's hands hook into the waist band of his trousers, and then the satisfied smirk against his skin when he involuntary moved his arse back against Arthur's hips.

Arthur loved when he could make Merlin's body betray his words, so he replied using his low flirty voice, "If you want me to stop Merlin, you only have to ask."

Merlin knew what Arthur was up to, Arthur had learnt recently that that certain voice could make him fall to his knees, and since he had figured that out he had used it to his advantage. When Merlin started working for Arthur again, and since the night they had rekindled their romance fire side, it seemed Arthur wanted to make every second count with his young manservant, and although he made a show of annoyance about it, Merlin wasn't complaining either.

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin's hips and flipped him around, pushing him back against the table. Letting his lips hover over Merlin's he said still smiling, "Should I take your silence for a go ahead."

Merlin smirked at Arthur's self-confident attitude; he wanted to wipe the smug grin off of his face, so he grabbed him by his hair and crashed his lips against his, in a high velocity kiss.

Arthur did know what he was doing, he knew that Merlin had a habit of putting him in his place when he felt that Arthur had gotten too big for his boots, and right now he wanted Merlin more than ever to show him who was the boss, so the only way to get Merlin to rule him was to challenge him.

Arthur slid his hands back down the band of Merlin's trousers, gripping his arse and pulling his hips into his, while he felt the roughness of Merlin's teeth biting his lip. These past few weeks had been a blessing to Arthur since he had got Merlin back, he had never been happier, although he and Merlin had not discussed the Gwen situation since that night, but at the moment all was good between them, and frankly he just didn't want to ruin it.

Just as Arthur was pulling Merlin's shirt up his waist, they heard the knock on the door and then the squeak of the handle turning. Arthur almost fell backwards as he jumped away from Merlin, and Merlin quickly span around facing the table, trying to look as casual as he could as he rearranged his tunic.

The young man opened Arthur's chamber door and nervously stepped into the room, to only be greeted by a startled and flustered Arthur shouting "What is it?" at him.

The servant was obviously oblivious to what had been happening not a minute before he had walked in and said nervously fast, "The king requests your presence, sire. He said that Sir Leon has returned."

"What? Right, I'll be right there." Arthur said surprised, but happy that Leon had returned from his journey, he had been told that no one had survived Cenred's attack.

The servant bowed his head before he left the room, and Arthur turned to Merlin saying, "Yet again Leon is interrupting us, it's becoming a habit of his."

"I don't think you can really blame him this time." Merlin tittered, before walking towards the door saying, "Let's go see if he okay."

…

It had turned out that Leon had been saved by the druids, they had given him a drink from the cup of life bringing him back from the brink of death, and unfortunately he was the only one that had been saved from the attack that happened on Cenred's land.

After the king had learnt of the news of the cup of life being so close to the clutches of one of his enemies, that night he took Arthur aside and ordered him to set out on a secret solo quest at dawn, to retrieve the cup and bring it back to him.

Arthur had been told not to tell anyone of the mission, and he intended to keep it that way, but he had decided that he wouldn't go alone, Merlin would go with him, it would give him the perfect excuse to be alone with him for a while, besides he doubted Merlin would actually let him go alone if he tried. When he had got back to his chambers that night Merlin had been the only person he had told of the quest they were going to take, but not of the reason.

"You will be ready by sunrise won't you, Merlin?" Arthur said as he finished counting his gold for the journey.

"If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot, will it be cold, will it be wet, will it be dry?" Merlin said pulling Arthur's clothes from the wardrobe, feeling annoyed that he wouldn't tell him where they were going.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. We're not going on holiday." Arthur replied hearing Merlin's irritation in his voice.

"Holiday, what's a holiday?" Merlin mumbled under his breath as he continued packing, pulling out Arthur's tunic that he wears with his armour.

"Not that." Arthur said pointing to what Merlin was holding. "Nothing baring the crest of Camelot, we're going under cover."

"This is ridiculous." Merlin said to himself, before finally snapping and asking Arthur. "Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?"

"Well, I can tell you it'll be dangerous…" Arthur answered.

"Great." Merlin said sarcastically while Arthur kept talking.

"… And I can tell you we'll be traveling through bandit invested lands."

"Terrific, then where?" Merlin continued, still digging for answers.

"I can't tell you that." Arthur said looking back at his packing; he had to admit he liked having the power over Merlin and seeing him so desperate to find out what he knew, and he knew it was only adding to the fire that soon Merlin would snap and take him over.

"You don't know where we're going." Merlin said teasingly, trying a different way to get Arthur to tell him, hoping he would fall for it.

"No, Merlin. I know where we're going, it's just I can't tell you, that's all." Arthur said casually, knowing it was driving him insane.

"Right, 'cause if you do you'll have to kill me, I suppose." Merlin replied laughing, making fun of Arthur's seriousness.

"Immediately and without hesitation." Arthur replied seriously.

"Right." Merlin answered dazed, Arthur's seriousness setting him back, he usually could get anything out of him, but where ever they were going he knew it was a big deal. He continued now dropping the subject, saying, "It'll be a surprise, I love surprises, who doesn't love a good… surprise."

Arthur looked over at him, and saw him looking at him doubtfully and then glance back to the wardrobe, "Don't be like that, if I could tell you know I would."

"I said I like surprises." Merlin said defensively.

"But your face was saying something different." Arthur replied, motioning with his hand at his own face.

"You can read my face now." He answered back.

"Yes." Arthur said after finishing with the gold, then walking over to the bed sitting down to pull his boots off. "I know all your faces, the secretive ones, the ones where you're lying, and especially the ones where you're extra annoying."

"Yeah, I'm the annoying one." Merlin murmured quietly as he closed the wardrobe doors.

Arthur smiled, he had finally got to him, "What was that?" Arthur said pulling off his shirt.

"Nothing." Merlin replied casually, turning around to face him, keeping his sweet innocent smile.

Arthur stood from the bed walking closer to him, "See, that right there is you're 'lying' face." He said, while motioning to Merlin's face.

Merlin scrunched his eyes as Arthur got closer to him, to think he knows him so well but never figure out he's a warlock.

"But, if I'm the annoying one, Merlin, I guess that means you don't want to continue what we started earlier then, right." Arthur said as he stroked his finger over Merlin's jaw line and under his chin as he spoke, using the voice he knew Merlin couldn't resist but keeping his nonchalant attitude.

Merlin fought the urge to give in to him, but seeing that same smug smile on his face again made it easier, so he grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face.

After he had shocked Arthur by his strength, he grabbed his other wrist and pushed him backwards until the back of Arthur's legs hit the bed and he fell back, pinning him down as he crawled on top.

"I think I'm going to enjoying wiping that grin off of your face." Merlin said down to a flustered Arthur, who was still in a happy shock at the sudden flip of the tables, enjoying that his plan was finally paying off.

"Is this what I get for not telling you where we're going tomorrow, Merlin. And here's me thinking you had better self-control." Arthur teased smirking, still fighting for the power, hoping Merlin would keep up the fight and snatch it from him.

Merlin gave a tighter squeeze around Arthur's wrist that he had pinned above his head, it would be hard to make Arthur give in to him, but he knew how to get him to submit, he had to be straight forward with him, Merlin had learnt that words were Arthur's undoing, so he replied, "Oh no, _this_ is about that cocky smirk you've been wearing all day."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Arthur asked, his interest peeking hearing the tone of command in Merlins voice, he loved when Merlin would dominate him with his words.

Merlin leant his head down whispering over Arthur's lips, but not letting Arthur kiss him, "I'm going to do whatever I like, and you're going to do as I say."

Arthur felt his stomach flip, Merlin's words cutting right to his centre, whenever Merlin would control him like this it always gave him that extra release. He felt Merlin's grip tighten further, and then him whisper in his ear as he bit him, "Are you going to do as I say, Arthur."

"Y-yes." Arthur almost choked out, feeling Merlin's power now take over him.

Merlin had him right where he wanted him, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Keep your hands above your head." Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear, the words soft but strong as he then moved down his body.

Arthur did as he was told, keeping still as he felt Merlin's hands lightly brush over his chest and then stomach, barely a touch but he tried to keep from breathing too deep from the anticipation. He felt Merlin's mouth along the band of his trousers, his lips so sensitive on the soft skin of his lower stomach.

Merlin made sure not to indulge him with too many kisses or touches, he kept everything he was doing to him nothing more than a tease, enticing him and feeling the hard prominent feature in his trousers grow as he did.

A low, almost dark chuckle made Arthur's body tremble in expectation, before he felt the hands pulls off his lower clothes, leaving him naked against the satin sheets and his cock aching to be touched.

Merlin looked down at the golden skin, highlighted perfectly by the glowing candles lightly paced in the room, his muscles flexing beautifully under the strain of not being allowed to move and beneath the gaze of Merlin's now dark eyes. Merlin moved his hands achingly slow over Arthur's thighs, running his thumbs down his inner thigh as he did, brushing over the soft skin causing Arthur to shiver at his touch.

Arthur felt Merlin's hands on his body like air that he wanted to beg for more, before he felt his legs forcibly spread apart and pushed up the bed to a bend, with Merlin's hands holding him there while he settled lying down between his legs.

He let his mouth rest against the head of Arthur's cock, feeling the pre-come spread over his lips where his tongue then licked it away, seeing Arthur twitch as he did. "Look at you begging for me." Merlin's words rolled off of his tongue, voice dark and deep, a total contrast to his usual tone, this voice was strong and powerful, a voice like he was commanding the darkest magic.

Arthur felt the twitch at his voice. "You'd let me do anything to you right now, wouldn't you?" He continued, licking a long line from the base of Arthur's cock to his tip, where Arthur physically couldn't contain the feeling as his body jerked. "You'd let me fuck your gasping mouth until I painted your throat, or claim your arse and make you cry so loud you wake the entire castle."

Merlin then quickly took his fingers and licked them as he continued talking, "Would you like that, if the knights and guards heard you scream, and you had to try and explain that away." He then forced his slick finger into Arthur's opening on the word 'scream', hearing Arthur on cue groan up at the ceiling.

He gave his cock another lick, before sucking him into his mouth, using his fingers with his rhythm, when he pulled his mouth off of him he continued saying, "Or would you prefer it if they came in and caught you like this, writhing on the bed with your cock in my mouth." He added another finger as he spoke, flooding Arthur's mind with his words, feeling the stretch but working through it, with Arthur moaning with his arms still stretched above his head obeying Merlin's orders.

"Would you like it, the knights watching their prince moan and buck into my mouth? Let Leon finally know what we've really being doing alone together all this time." He heard Arthur moan through his teeth, as he gave another suck on his cock, and whine when he pulled away again, Merlin not allowing him to come.

He moved his fingers deeper within him, as he started stroking Arthur's cock tightly with his free hand, he spoke while watching him writhe and moan, "You'd see them touch themselves while they watched you, they wouldn't take their eyes from you, see them moan at the sight of me fucking your tight arse, with all of them wishing they could do the same to you, but knowing that they can only watch while I claim you."

Merlin felt his own cock trapped painfully in his trousers, and each word he used made Arthur shake and groan sending a direct jolt through his body at the sight of him. He pulled his hands free from him, hearing the whimper come from Arthur's lips from the sudden loss of Merlin, feeling achingly empty. "Get on your knees and turn around." Merlin commanded down at him as he knelt between Arthur's legs, pulling off his scarf and shirt while he watched him sit up and crawl up onto his knees in front of him.

Merlin pulled Arthur's back in to his chest, placing a hand over his throat and chin pulling his head back onto his shoulder, while he kissed and bit his neck.

Arthur stroked his cock while he stared at the ceiling groaning, as Merlin drew red marks on his shoulder with his lips, and scratching his skin with his teeth. He felt Merlin's cock push against his arse when Merlin used his other hand to pull his trousers down his thighs, he felt him brush over his entrance as he gripped his throat.

Merlin noticed Arthur's hand moving over his cock, so he wrapped his arm down around his waist grabbing Arthur's cock over his hand and gripping him tighter as he forced Arthur's hand to pull faster hearing the loud moans in his ear as he did.

He then pushed Arthur down, bending him over in front of him as he kneeled between his legs, stroking his hand over his exposed and waiting arse. He looked down at Arthur, his cheek pushed against the bed, and his hands gripping the sheets as he held his backside in the air.

Merlin held his cock pushing against Arthur's entrance, teasing him, knowing he was begging for the relief. He let his hand move to Arthur's hip, before pushing into him in a quick ruthless thrust, seeing Arthur cry out as he did, feeling the size of Merlin filling him.

Merlin slowly released himself from Arthur, before he slammed back into him, pulling Arthur's hips back as he did. He forced himself deeper and harder into him; hearing Arthur moan on each thrust, and seeing him pull on the sheets as Merlin shattered him into pieces.

These were the only times Merlin could show his true strength to Arthur, the inner sorcerer inside him, the person that could destroy cities and millions of people if he chose to, he could show him the person that could overpower him in a second, and Arthur would never question it.

Merlin let his hand slide into Arthur's hair gripping it between his fingers and forcing him onto his elbows, as he continued his brutal destruction on him. He leant his head down, laying his chest against his back and pulling his head back as he attacked his throat with his mouth.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand reach under him, grabbing his cock as he kept his hips thrusting in to him in a shallower rhythm. Arthur saw stars as Merlin combined all of his movements in one continuous pulse of magic, making every sense in his body explode in an almost painful pleasure.

Merlin could sense Arthur under him trying to find his release, his back arching and pushing his arse into Merlin's thrusts. Merlin gripped Arthur's cock tight in his palm as he whispered into Arthur's ear still pulling his hair, "Let go, Arthur." On Merlin's words Arthur groaned as he released all the built up pressure, feeling Merlin's hands release around his cock and work over him as he came. Merlin let his grip loose from Arthur's hair, feeling his own cock tighten in Arthur as he followed suit, while his fingers now dug into Arthur's hips while he rode out the high.

When Arthur couldn't physically contain his own weight he collapsed on the sheets feeling Merlin fall on his back at the same time. Merlin let him slide carefully from Arthur arse, then falling to Arthur's side completely spent and feeling all of the power drain from him as he relaxed in the softness of the bed.

Arthur couldn't move his own weight his body feeling exhausted, and the endorphins washing his brain, this was his favourite moment of when Merlin would over power him, the feeling of complete serenity. As he lay on his chest in the sheets, he felt Merlin stroke his hair from his forehead from his side.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw the gaze of his smiling lover watching him doze while he lied by his side. He let his arm lift and wrap around the waist of Merlin's body, pulling him into his hold while Merlin moved so he could place his head into Arthur shoulder.

It was always such a contrast after the height of orgasm, Merlin would always fall back into his usual caring and loving side, and Arthur would always fall back into the need of wanting to protect Merlin and hold him. But that's why Arthur would always count down the days until Merlin would again control him, it was a side of him he didn't get to see often, and he treasured the time when he did, but the aftermath, when he could just fall asleep with him, would always remain the greatest feeling.

…

"Merlin, no one is awake yet, will you please be quiet." Arthur said as Merlin locked his chamber door behind him.

"I am being quiet. It's not my fault I can't see straight I'm so tired. We shouldn't have to set off so early, the suns barely up." Merlin said as he turned around to Arthur, slipping the key back into his pocket.

"I think we both know that's entirely your fault." Arthur replied, now inches away from Merlin, with a knowing smile as to why they didn't get much sleep. He leant his head into Merlins feeling the warm loving kiss returned when their lips met, he would never tire of this man.

Merlin stayed for a second with Arthur so close, enjoying the moment before he pulled away and said, "Just this once I will gladly take the blame."

"Well, there will be plenty of time to sleep on our journey, but that's if I can put you down for long enough." Arthur said laughing as he hit Merlin's arse with a smack, while they started walking down the corridor.

"That's if you ever tell me where we're going." Merlin said picking up on where he had left off yesterday, as his voice faded down the corridor.

They continued their playful flirting and fighting all the way to the stables, with the walk taking twice as long with Arthur stopping every other minute to pull Merlin into an alcove and press him against the wall when he couldn't wait to kiss him again.

What they failed to notice with their unclear brains as they walked away from Arthur's chambers, was the shocked and confused Guinevere who had seen them kiss from the other end of the corridor.

* * *

_A/N Well, I think I have a kink for bottom!Arthur, if you couldn't already tell. But anyway, that was a nice breather from the angst of the last chapter. _

_When I started writing this I wanted to keep it on the level of 'The Sexual Adventures Of Arthur And Merlin.' It's meant to be light hearted fun, so don't expect too much drama. __But, I really do want to thank you guys for these reviews, you have no idea how much they help me keep writing this and I love that you give me ideas for the next chapters, so thank you so, so much._

_I have a few of replies to give, but hopefully your questions that you asked in the review will be in the answer, so anyone who didn't see the review should still understand what I'm talking about._

_Meegan - Thanks for the review, and I've hopefully corrected all the typos now. As for Gaius knowing about Arthur and Merlin, well I guess that depends on what you guys think, like it said, Gaius is a smart man, not much gets by him._

_DragonLover9865 - Thank you, I'm happy you liked it, and as for Gwen hurting when she finds out. I don't think she will hurt too much. In my head, Gwen's heart has always truly belonged to Lancelot, so I don't think she will be too hurt when/if the truth comes out._

_lyndaflnp - I think I get what you're saying, like have Gwen have her own secret romance, so her and Arthur are only ruling together, and they all know about it so the marriage between them is just a show. If that's what you mean, then yeah I like that plan, I may do my own twist on it. Thanks for reviewing, you've got my mind thinking now. :)_

_Sofia Lawrence - A magic reveal? I don't know yet about that, I still have a lot of plans to write chapters for scenes that have happened in the show, (like this one or the dress scene, or the Gwain chapter that I wrote before), so having a magic reveal could take it too far away from the original, but like I said I have no idea where my head will take me._

_Jordan - Your review made me blush, and that's saying something, because I don't even blush when I'm writing graphic sex scenes, so thanks for that. X)_

_OCDdegrassi - Aww thank you, that review was amazing, but now I'm under so much pressure, I don't want to disappoint you, hopefully we'll stay on the same wave length. :)  
A lot of people are asking for a jealous Arthur, so I think that's definitely been added to my list now._

_Auttzthoughtz - I prefer writing humour over angst, so any 'they get caught' chapters coming up, should be on the lighter side, so don't worry, I never wanted this story to go too deep into an angst side. About Gwen? Don't worry about her, she's not going to be hurt, I promise. Merlin loves Gwen, and he wouldn't see her cast out or damaged by what's happening, and neither would Arthur. In the end everything will be fine. And I love suggestions, keep 'em coming._


	9. Stay Out Of Trouble Part 2

_A/N Part Two of the 'Coming of Arthur Part One' chapter._

* * *

Guinevere was in shock. She didn't know whether to believe her eyes, it seemed so far from anything she ever would have expected to see when she turned that corner.

She had been up all night at Morgana's chambers, following whatever needs she asked for, and then was returning home feeling exhausted when she saw them.

She stood in the same spot not able to move, watching them walk away, and seeing Arthur touch and pull on Merlin as they walked, he looked like a teen flirting with his crush, he looked happy.

She had always known of the love Arthur gave Merlin, any one could see it a mile away, the way he would give his life so easily for him should have been a sign, but she never thought he loved him that way.

She liked Arthur, maybe even started to love him, so it did hurt to see them like that, but she didn't know what to do, their situation seemed too far away from reality to know what course of action to take.

It had started so suddenly between her and Arthur, and she knew there was something in Arthur's eyes when she looked at him, she just never guessed that something was Merlin.

But then again Arthur was never truly hers, she and Arthur had never talked about where they were going with their secret relationship, she always knew there was something he wasn't telling her, and now everything just seemed to confuse her more.

She had no time to think about any of this, her personal life had to wait, she had enough problems with Morgan's lately, she had not been acting herself, and it was starting to worry Gwen. Ever since Morgana had returned from being missing for a year, she had been a different person to her, she had been distant, secretive, and Gwen seemed to notice a strange feeling she got when she was around her, it was almost like she had become afraid of her.

Gwen shook her head out of the cloud that had been swarming her, and started walking again to her house. Whatever was going on with Arthur and Merlin would have to wait, she would confront them at a different time. A time that didn't feel like something big was about to happen.

…

Arthur and Merlin had been riding the horses for a while now, and Merlin was finally beginning to pick up on where they were heading, he could tell they were riding towards Cenred's kingdom, but still Arthur wasn't letting anything slip and kept denying whatever Merlin said.

It was during a conversation on whether they would _probably_ or _definitely_ die on this trip, and with Arthur saying Merlin was too much of a pessimist, that they were shot with darts in the neck and knocked unconscious.

…

Merlin opened his eyes, feeling the cold hard floor that he was laying on putting a strain on his back, he saw Arthur standing at his side looking down at him, along with a dozen of other people. His head was hurting and he felt a sting in his neck, but he couldn't help himself by saying to Arthur, "What was that you were saying about me being a pessimist?"

Arthur ignored Merlin's sarcasm and reached out his hand to help him up off of the dirty floor, saying, "Must've slipped my mind."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, and pulled himself off of the ground, and finally saw they were all locked in an old tower.

Arthur watched Merlin straighten himself out as he stood, and then felt a hand placed on his shoulder by one of the other prisoners. He grabbed the persons arm from behind him and said sternly, "Touch me again, you die."

Merlin looked over when he heard Arthur's threat and saw the man who Arthur was speaking to, "Gwaine?!" Merlin felt the smile spread on his face; he didn't think he would see him again.

"No manners you royals." Gwaine said to Arthur, and then turning to Merlin smiling, "Merlin, old friend, you look terrible." He said, putting his hands on his shoulders while Merlin smiled back at him.

"Likewise." Merlin replied.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked happy to know that Gwaine was the one touching him, but also concerned, he knew the trouble he could get into and the last time he was around he had took Merlin along with him.

"Well, you know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink." Gwaine replied.

"Nothing's changed there, then." Arthur replied, Gwaine proving his point.

"That's just not fair." Gwaine said, tapping the back of his hand on Arthur's chest.

"Where exactly are we?" Arthur asked, trying to figure out a plan of getting out of here.

"The Bellsnold Castle. Belongs to a fellow names Jarl." Gwaine answered.

"Never heard of him." Arthur replied looking around.

"Lovely bloke. Slave trader." Gwaine said sarcastically, seeing Merlin's face drop.

"We're going to be sold as slaves?" Merlin asked.

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the slave trader, with him saying, "Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you's ready to face my champion in the arena?"

He paused for a second looking over the prisoners. "No volunteers? Well, I shall have to choose one of you toe rags myself, then. Let me see." He looked over the room again until his eyes landed on Merlin, "How about you?"

Merlin looked around at the people at his side, hoping he didn't really choose him, then he looked back to him and asked unbelieving, "Me?"

"Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured." Jarl replied.

Arthur felt his chest tighten, there was not a chance he would let this man make Merlin fight, "Who is this so-called champion? Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?"

Merlin knew Arthur was just protecting him but he still rolled his eyes at his choice of words.

"You think you could offer a better contest?" Jarl asked surprised at Arthur's confidence.

"I guarantee it." Arthur replied as he pushed in front of Merlin, he would always fight for him.

"Arthur, no." Merlin determinedly, more scared for Arthur then himself.

"Very well. But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows piece by stinking piece." Jarl snarled, seeing the look of sentiment on Arthur's face for Merlin and hating it.

"Are you ready, my champion?" He said as he looked through the crowd.

"I am." Gwaine said as he stepped forward, seeing Arthur and Merlin simultaneously turn around to him.

…

The fight went well considering they were fighting each other. They had planned to keep up the pretence and put on a show for the shouting crowd that surrounded them. But when they couldn't keep the fight going any longer without Jarl shouting for them to finish each other, they had nowhere else to turn and were trapped, they either killed each other or both died by the hand of Jarl.

Merlin saw the plan wasn't going well, just as he had thought, and yet again he had to save the day. He looked around the room and saw the rope hanging from the ceiling, he whispered "_Forbaern aeltaewlice_." And saw the room go up in flames, and the crowd of people shout and start to scramble away, giving the three of them enough time to slip out and escape, with Arthur clinging to Merlin making sure he was with him.

…

The three of them ran for what seemed like hours, before they stopped in the middle of the woods, taking a breather.

"Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again." Gwaine said lightening the mood, it felt good to be a free man again.

"Best stay out of trouble, then." Arthur replied.

"I could say the same to you." Gwaine answered back, questioning why they were in such a place.

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about." Arthur said still hiding the truth.

"Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that." Gwaine asked, seeing Arthur look at him.

"Actually, we're on a quest." Arthur replied, trying to not let too much information go, he wouldn't mind Merlin asking for answers but he still didn't know if he could trust Gwaine.

"We're looking for the Cup of Life." Merlin said, revealing that he had figured out where they were going, and letting it out to Gwaine, unlike Arthur, he did trust him.

Arthur turned to Merlin, shocked with how he could just blurt something out like that, and smacked him round the back of the head.

"Ow. What?!" Merlin said confused.

"What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?" Arthur asked, he knew at some point Merlin would figure out where they were going but he expected him to keep quiet about it.

"It er…Gwaine." Merlin answered, thinking that would be enough explanation, with Arthur just shaking his head back at him.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen. It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help." Gwaine interrupted, seeing the two men argue.

Arthur gave in and accepted the fact they could use some help, but he still didn't like the way Merlin felt so comfortable around Gwaine.

…

They had been walking for a while now, and had decided to find somewhere comfortable and safe to sleep for the night.

Gwaine and Arthur were walking in front of Merlin, when Gwaine asked him, "So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me."

"That's correct." Arthur replied, feeling like he was fighting for dominance with this man.

"You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." Gwaine said, riling Arthur up.

"Yeah? Try me." Arthur replied, changeling him, while knocking Gwaine with his shoulder.

"I already did. Back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?" Gwaine said, still smiling.

"That was just a game." Arthur said back.

"Oh, a game, right. I won that game, did I not?" Gwaine said still challenging the prince.

"No, you didn't. One more minute…" Arthur said facing him.

"One more minute and you both would've been dead." Merlin interrupted them both. "Neither of you won. You're plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire, we would all be pushing up daisies." He finished pushing through the middle of them both and walking ahead, he had never seen them so needy to be the strongest of the heard, it was like they were trying to show who was the manliest.

…

"Here will be fine." Arthur said as he sat down on a log, the sky was already dark, with the sky only holding a little light from the now missing sun, so they stopped in a small space between the tight trees, hoping it would give them enough hiding space for the night.

Merlin sat down next to Arthur, stretching his legs in front of him; he had done too much running for one day.

"Here." Gwaine said holding an apple in front of Merlin, "You must starving."

He was right, Merlin was hungry, so he took the apple from Gwaine's hand and said up to where he was stood in front of him, "Where'd you find them?"

"There's a tree over there." Gwaine said as he bit into an apple he was holding.

Arthur watched them both and saw the smile on Merlin's face while he spoke; he shook his head and stood from his seat. "I'll find some fire wood." Arthur said as he strode off into the trees picking up an apple from the ground as he walked away.

Merlin watched Arthur walk away, and saw something was definitely wrong with him; he saw the sour look he had on his face as he disappeared from view into the forest.

Gwaine replaced Arthur's seat, and sat down at Merlin's side, taking another bite from the apple, before saying, "Is he always like that?"

"Depends what day it is." Merlin replied jokingly, looking at Gwaine.

"Well, you can't blame him really, I am a handsome fellow." Gwaine said smiling as he stretched his back.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, confused, he had no idea what Gwaine was talking about now.

"He's jealous." Gwaine said looking back at the trees where Arthur walked away.

"Of what?" Merlin asked still not understanding what Gwaine was saying.

"Come on, Merlin. I'd be jealous if I saw my beloved smile at a man as good looking as me." Gwaine said sitting up straight and puffing out his chest, while he posed.

"What?! Where not… We don't…" Merlin said as he tried to figure out what to say, how did Gwaine even know?

"Merlin." Gwaine interrupted Merlin's rambling, putting up his hand to stop him, "I've known about you two since the day we met. There's no point denying it."

Merlin looked at the trees, the new information clouding his brain, he couldn't see Arthur through them, but he said back to Gwaine, "You can't tell him you know."

"I won't." Gwaine said casually, biting the apple again, while leaning his elbows on his knees.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, a million questions flooding to try and get out."

"Arthur gave it away, that man cares a lot about you Merlin, and when I saw him come to the tavern the night we went out it was obvious you felt the same about him. Why do you think I stayed at the tavern while Arthur carried you home?" Gwaine replied.

"I thought you were passed out." Merlin said honestly.

Gwaine laughed and replied, "No, I just thought I'd give you your alone time." He looked back at Merlin and then said, "Going for royalty though, Merlin. You're asking for trouble."

Merlin tittered and said, "Tell me about it."

Gwaine laughed and took a the last bite out of the apple before throwing it behind him, he looked back at the trees and then back at Merlin saying, "What's he like in bed?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin said shocked but laughing at his bluntness.

Gwaine laughed back at him and then they both turned to see Arthur walk through the trees, carrying the logs, "What are you two laughing about." He asked as he dropped the wood on the floor.

"I was just asking Merlin here, what's the best sex he's ever had." Gwaine said his face casual as he looked at a startled Arthur.

"Do you really think that's any of your business?" Arthur asked trying to keep calm, and not let anything slip.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell me anything." Gwaine said smirking at Arthur.

"Why would I be worried?" Arthur said as he knelt down to arrange the wood.

"No reason." Gwaine said looking at Merlin, while Arthur had his back turned.

Merlin shook his head at him, but couldn't help the smirk on his face, and then lipped at him "Stop it."

Gwaine smiled after reading Merlin's lips and nodded in agreement with him before standing to help with the fire.

Gwaine knelt down beside Arthur and grabbed the stones that Arthur had in front of him, while Arthur kept his eyes on the wood he was arranging, trying not to make eye contact with Gwaine.

"What's the best you've had, Arthur?" Gwaine asked looking at the side of Arthur's face, seeing him almost drop what he was doing.

Arthur gathered himself together and tried to answer casually as he could, "What makes you think I'd tell you."

Gwaine glanced over his shoulder at Merlin and saw him shaking his head at him, but Gwaine just smirked and kept talking, "Come on, have you never had that one person you just couldn't wait to get home to."

Arthur stood from where he knelt while Gwaine hit the rocks and made the sparks fly against the sticks. Arthur brushed the dirt from his hands, and looked over at Merlin who just gave a shrug in answer to his unasked question.

"That one person who makes your head spin when you think about them?" Gwaine spoke while he blew on the spark he had created, "You have to have had at least one night of pure heaven, a night where you wished you didn't have to fall asleep and end it?"

Arthur looked down at Gwaine who was watching him quizzically, feeling nervous, and unconsciously his eyes glanced at Merlin and then back to Gwaine, whether that glance was a cry for help or just the answer to Gwaine's questions didn't matter, because for Gwaine he got his answers and smiled as he stood up from the now small fire he had created.

Gwaine left his questions and let Arthur breath as he sat down on the floor, leaning against a tree. "I had that person once." Gwaine said as he wrapped his arms around himself and stared at the dark sky through the trees, "A servant from one of the outlining cities, amazing in bed."

Arthur took a seat back beside Merlin, watching Gwaine a few feet away as he dozed and spoke to them.

"I don't know what it is about servants but they really know what they're doing between the sheets." Gwaine said closing his eyes, "And the things he could do with his mouth."

Arthur almost choked on the air he was breathing, he looked at Gwaine who had now settled into himself against the tree, and then glanced at Merlin wide eyed. Merlin shrugged at Arthur pretending he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't know whether Gwaine was joking or telling the truth, but either way Arthur was now grilling Merlin about it.

Arthur shot his glance from Merlin to Gwaine until he couldn't take the not knowing any longer, and stood up from the log, grabbing Merlin's shoulder and pulling him up to follow him quietly. Merlin watched Arthur stride in front of him and saw the sign to follow, so softly followed him through the trees.

When he got further enough for Gwaine not the hear him, Arthur turned around and almost shouted at Merlin letting all his words he wanted to say earlier flood out, "What the hell was that?"

"It's just Gwaine, you know what he's like." Merlin said trying to keep Arthur calm.

"Does he know about us?" Arthur asked, searching Merlin's face.

Merlin contemplated telling Arthur the truth, however he knew that it would only give him more stress worrying if Gwaine would tell anyone, he knew Arthur was still learning who Gwaine was, but also he didn't want to lie to him, yet it seemed Merlin's pause to think about his reaction already gave Arthur his answer.

"He does, doesn't he?" Arthur questioned, looking at Merlin still stumble to find any words, "And all that about the servant in the other city, was that just to play with me?"

"Actually, I think that might be true." Merlin said, the only thing he was pretty sure Gwaine wasn't joking about.

"Did you tell him?" Arthur said running his hand through his hair.

"No, I didn't." Merlin said defensively.

"Well, you seem to pretty close with him, it wouldn't surprise me if you did share your secrets too." Arthur alleged.

Merlin watched Arthur almost pacing in front of him, and said, "Wow, you really are jealous."

"What?" Arthur stopped moving and looked at him, "I'm not jealous of him."

"You are _so_ jealous." Merlin thought aloud again, finally seeing what Gwaine was talking about.

"I wouldn't… I'm not…" Arthur stumbled over his words, and then seeing a smirk form on Merlin's face he said, "Don't smile like that, Merlin. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"There's no need to feel like that, he's just a friend." Merlin responded.

"I know that, I trust you." Arthur said irritably, and then said in a calmer tone, "It's just… you laugh."

"What?" Merlin asked, moving closer to Arthur now he stopped rambling.

"You laugh with him, you look so happy. Do I not make laugh like that?" He asked looking into Merlin's eyes as he asked the question.

Merlin searched Arthur's eyes, and he saw the worry there, he didn't realise he had been so troubled about this, "Yes. Of course you do."

"You are happy?" Arthur asked

"Yes. Of course I am." Merlin said repeating himself. "No one could compare to you."

Arthur watched Merlin speak in front of him, he didn't like how insecure he sounded having to admit he was jealous, but he was and he couldn't hide it, so hearing Merlin say that to him warmed his heart.

"Although, Gwaine _is_ much stronger than you." Merlin teased when he saw Arthur's face lighten a little.

Arthur glared at Merlin, and then saw the smirk form on his face that he was trying to hide and hold back his laugh. "Really?" Arthur said eyeing Merlin up and down at him provoking him. He moved closer to him in slow steps, forcing Merlin's back against the tree that was behind him, until it was almost like he was looming over him, while saying, "And is that what you'd prefer, a strong man?"

Arthur watched Merlin search his face while he spoke, so he continued talking while he placed his hand on the trunk of the tree beside Merlin's head, "I could always show you my strength again, _Mer_lin, if you've forgotten?"

Merlin felt the shiver run over him, and as much as he knew Arthur was just trying to prove his masculinity, he couldn't help but want him to go ahead.

Arthur saw Merlin thinking over his words, and watched him take shallow breaths with his back against the tree with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a sight that Arthur could never resist.

He moved his hand from the bark and run his fingers through Merlin's hair until he pulled his lips to his, roughly tugging him by his hair. He pushed his lips tightly against Merlin's, forcing his way into him mouth as he pressed his chest against his and pushed him hard against the tree. His hand gripped forcefully on Merlin's hip holding him still, while he whispered through gritted teeth against Merlin's mouth, "You didn't answer my question, Merlin."

Merlin had forgotten everything around him, the wind knocked out of his lungs by that sudden and controlling kiss, he tried to search his brain and only found the words, "Yes. Show me." And felt Arthur's lips form into a smile against his as he whispered back, "As you wish."

Merlin then again was occupied with Arthur's mouth back on his, his fingers tangled in his hair and pulling him closer to him. He gripped his hands in to the leather vest Arthur was wearing over his shirt, holding onto him for balance while Arthur pushed him even closer against the tree, leaving no air around him, he was just drowning in all that was Arthur.

Merlin tasted the sweet taste of apple on Arthur's tongue, the smell of smoke on his clothes and the heat radiating off of his body, and each sense was intoxicating. He gasped when Arthur's contrasting cold hand slid under his shirt over his skin and onto his lower back, and Arthur used the gasp to bite Merlin's lower lip.

He pushed his hips against Merlin's, grinding against him, and feeling the extreme heat rise quickly around them, the mood had changed quiet dramatically, and the world seemed to blur around him, nothing else existed but the man in front of him.

Arthur slid his hand from Merlin's hair and eagerly pulled the scarf from Merlin's neck dropping it on the ground at his feet, before returning his hand to twist in his hair and tug his head to the side while he moved his lips to attacking his neck.

Merlin hissed as Arthur bit and sucked on his skin, feeling the bruises form on his skin as he did them, "You'll have to wear you scarf a little higher, or people will know you belong to me." He heard Arthur mummer from his neck. Merlin bit back on his lip containing his groans, while Arthur kept his dominating stance against him.

Slipping his hand into the waist band if Merlin's trousers, Arthur gripped Merlin's arse and further pulled his hips while, he rubbed his own against him. He felt Merlin's hands move to his shoulders, tightening in the leather, as he tried to keep his balance, so he then slowly moved his finger down his arse and between his cheeks, circling his entrance with his finger.

Merlin felt Arthur's fingers pushing against him and he gritted his teeth as Arthur pressed a finger inside, holding in the noise he wanted to make between his teeth. Arthur's brutal attitude faltered for a second seeing the discomfort on Merlin's face, and he placed small kisses on Merlin's cheek apologetically looking down at him, as he slowly moved his finger inside him.

Merlin felt the ease of the pressure subside, but he wanted Arthur to keep up the ruthless approach with him, and he knew he wouldn't continue if he thought it was going to hurt him. So while Arthur placed another kiss against Merlin's jaw, he closed his eyes and in a flash of gold eyes he felt the small vile appear in his pocket. He let his hand quickly pull the bottle out and push it into Arthur's palm, and instantly Arthur returned to his dominant side when he knew what Merlin had placed in his hand.

"You came prepared." Arthur whispered through a smirk against Merlin's ear. He then pulled his hand from Merlin's rear standing back an inch to give him enough space between them. Pushing his trousers down his thighs, Merlin watched his cock spring from its confinement, and then watched as he poured the oil into his palm and coated his himself with it. Quickly Arthur pushed down Merlin's trousers and underwear, and then lifted him by his waist to pull his legs from the material and wrap them around his waist.

Arthur pushed Merlin back against the tree, claiming his mouth again as he slid his hand over Merlin's arse and spread the remainder of the oil on his entrance, feeling the moan against his lips at the now added lubrication. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled his hand free to holding Merlin's leg, while he aligned his cock with his entrance, before he then pushed into him and felt the tightness wrap around him.

Merlin clamped his hands into Arthur's shoulders, feeling the wet heat filling him, and the rush of senses blurring his mind, he couldn't contain the small groan that escaped from his lips. Arthur forced himself slowly inside, until he was flush against him, panting in Merlin's ear. He moved his arms to hold under Merlin's legs, holding him against the tree, while he slowly pulled from him and then quickly thrust back.

He moved faster against him, forcing himself deeper within him, and feeling the fingers dig into his skin through his layer on clothes. He moved his mouth back to Merlin's jaw, kissing and biting on his soft skin, and hearing the groans become louder in his ear the more he thrust. He moved his mouth over Merlin's and whispered while he locked eyes with him, "You'll have to keep quiet if you don't want Gwaine to see you."

Merlin leant his head back against the bark, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, trying to control the noises he was making. He knew Arthur would love for Gwaine to walk over now and see them like this, see him taking Merlin and prove that Merlin was his.

Arthur kissed down Merlin's stretched throat while he leant his head back, griping Merlin's hips from under his legs and thrusting harder into him. He heard his own groans against Merlin's skin as he was trapped in Merlin's tight heat, and tried to keep as quiet as he could not wanting to brake character.

Merlin felt his own cock rub against his stomach where his shirt had been pushed up his waist as Arthur pushed into him, and he felt the need for release of the built up pressure. He gripped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and used his other to reach between their bodies and stroke over his hardened shaft, feeling the craving increase as he did.

Arthur leant back an inch to watch Merlin's hand run over his cock, and he felt the tension rise within him, Merlin looked amazing panting against the tree his cock in his hand and himself buried inside him.

He leant his head against Merlin's chest looking down at his hand, now not able to keep control of the groans he was making. Merlin too couldn't contain the moans from his mouth, the intense feel of Arthur and the night air around them feeling like a paradise he could live in.

Merlin slowly felt himself rise, until he felt himself come over his own hand and groaned Arthur's name as he did. Arthur lifted his head to Merlin, connecting their mouths as he thrust into him a couple more times, and released himself inside him, muffling the moan into Merlin's mouth as he did.

As Arthur gradually pulled himself from him and lowered his feet to the ground, Merlin wiped the mess from his stomach before placing his forehead against Arthur's, feeling the grin spread on his face.

…

When they finally walked back into their make shift camp, after cleaning themselves up and making themselves look presentable, Merlin slid down a tree closest to the fire and settled in to rest, feeling Arthur relax beside him in the darkness.

They heard to leaves rustle as Gwaine moved to his side lying on the ground from across the fire and said, "I know you thought you were being quiet, but you really weren't."

Arthur glanced at Merlin and only saw him trying to hold back his tired grin, it was amazing how easy it felt now for Arthur having someone know about them, but he decided if Merlin trusted Gwaine then that was enough reason for him to trust him. So Arthur shook his head and chuckled at Gwaine's comments he made to him, and he made sure to warn him not to tell anyone himself.

It felt good to let Gwaine into what they had been going through, they filled him in on everything that had happened, all about Gwen, how they had almost been caught several times, and how nothing would change wherever it was they were heading, and Gwaine promised he would do anything he could to help them if they needed it, before he finally fell to sleep.

One great thing about Gwaine knowing about them was that Arthur didn't have to keep away from Merlin when he was around, so he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into his chest while he slept.

* * *

_A/N So that's part two, isn't Gwaine great, I'm so happy they have someone that knows now. Thanks for reading and reviewing again guys, and after this chapter were headed into series four, so I'm happy we will finally get all the knights together. Anyway, here are some replies._

_Meegan - Exactly! I don't know who wouldn't want that. :)_

_Jordan - Thank you again for reviewing. I'm glad I can spread the kink to you, it's a great kink. And thanks, I think it would definitely be a two way thing between those two, there wouldn't be any permanent bottom, that's why I like to switch it up every couple of chapters. Merlin has all that power, he need to release it somewhere. Poor Gwen I know, will she or won't she tell? I just don't know. ;)_

_OCDdegrassi - Thanks and I loved that rant, I think your right, Arthur would have to find some way of relinquishing control somewhere and he found it with Merlin, just like Merlin found the way to release his power. I think that's why I like bottom!Arthur so much, it's like their real personas come out when there together, and they get to see each other as who they truly are._


	10. Six In The Morning

Merlin shifted on the mattress, feeling the softness of the pillow on his face as he buried his head further into it, trying to block out the light that was seeping in between the cracks of the curtains. The sheets that wrapped around him felt heavy and weighed on his back curling around his body, making him feel warm and peaceful, and the last thing he wanted to do was move from this position and get up.

Arthur's hand moved from the bottom of Merlin's back and curled around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest still sleeping, and he mumbled something as he nuzzled his nose into Merlin's hair. Now Merlin definitely didn't want to move, feeling the heat from Arthur's body mix with his own, and the softness of the sheets encase them together on the mattress.

He smiled as he peeked his eyes open letting them adjust to the light, and looked out over Arthur's chambers. It felt like so long since he had been able to wake up in this room with him. It had been almost a year since Morgana had attacked Camelot and tried to take the throne, since Arthur had found out that she is actually his sister, and the king had disintegrated on himself from the betrayal of her, and it had been all go since then. Arthur had been filling in on the king's throne, and the whole of Camelot was focused on finding Morgana, which left little room for anything else.

But the last couple of weeks Merlin had felt things settling down a little, at least as much as they could, and he had notice Arthur had started smiling again, which is why he stayed at his chambers the night before now. They had not had any long amount of time to themselves over the past months, so to be able to wake up in Arthur's arms felt like heaven to Merlin.

He twisted his head around resting his face in Arthur's neck and taking in the smell of sleep on him, he missed that quality when waking up on his own, it was an odd thing to miss but he did miss it all the same. He had not missed out on Arthur much though over the year, after all he was still his servant and he still saw him every day, and Arthur made sure to make some alone time for Merlin when he could, and when Arthur did get Merlin alone he definitely made up for their lost time.

Yes, considering they were not in the happiest of times in Camelot, Merlin was as happy as he had ever been. He twisted in further and lifted his hand over Arthur's stomach, pushing his face into the crook of Arthur's neck and gently placing kisses on the warm skin, while he cuddled himself into his chest. He felt the grip of Arthur's arms tighten around him and the low grumble come from Arthur's lips as he kept his slow kisses against his collar and neck.

"Mmm… Merlin?" Arthur murmured sleepily, "Go back to sleep."

But Merlin heard the smile in his voice and kept his lips pressed against his skin as he said, "How can I sleep now when you're awake."

"I'm not." Arthur replied with a hoarse voice, "Besides, I _really_ don't want to get up yet."

"I never said I wanted to get out of bed." Merlin replied planting another kiss against Arthur's collar.

"Oh really" Arthur said as he moved his hand up Merlin's side, "Well that changes things." He continued as he pushed Merlin on to his back and then sleepily pulled himself above him as he connected their lips.

Arthur let his thumbs move in slow circles over Merlin's sides as he kissed him, the sheets now tangled around them and drowning their frames.

"I thought it might." Merlin said after the long pause of their kiss against Arthur's lips. Arthur continued his kisses on Merlin's cheek and jaw, as he moved himself locking his legs with Merlin's and feeling his chest rise beneath him. He kissed the corner of Merlin's mouth before joining back with his lips, feeling Merlin's fingers brush into his hair and grip the shorter strands on the back of his neck.

"What are you doing today?" Merlin mumbled through Arthur's lips, as he felt Arthur's hand move down his body.

"Nothing important." Arthur replied against Merlin's jaw as he bit on the soft skin, and stroked his fingers over Merlin's thigh.

"Maybe we could go somewhere." Merlin said hazily feeling Arthur's lips move down his throat.

Arthur paused for a second and brought his eyes back up to look at Merlin, as he said, "Well… I was actually thinking of taking Gwen somewhere today."

Merlin could hear the difference in Arthur's voice, and unconsciously felt himself pull slightly away from him, "Right."

"It's just it been months since I've spent more than ten minutes with her." Arthur said feeling like he should explain himself and watched Merlin turn his head to look at something far off in the distance of the room, "And with my father the way he is I should…"

"I know." Merlin interjected, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. It's not that he didn't know Arthur would have to see Gwen sooner or later, but he was just annoyed it had to be on the day he finally had him to himself. Besides he had not been in Gwen's good books lately, he didn't know what was on her mind when she would talk to him but something was different about her.

"It will only be for a couple of hours, I promise." Arthur said kissing Merlin's cheek, hoping to get that smile back on his face.

"Yeah." Merlin said turning his face back to his, more trying to convince himself than agree with Arthur, "And _then,_ I get you to myself."

Arthur smirked down at Merlin when his eyes connected back with his, and he pressed his lips tightly against his mumbling through the kiss, "All to you."

Merlin smiled as he felt rather than heard the words, and then urgently pushed Arthur from his chest and swung his legs out of the bed saying, "Good. But first, nature calls."

Arthur groaned as he fell on his back irritated, and watched Merlin disappear into the other room.

…

Meanwhile in the kitchens bellow the castle, Gwen was unconsciously washing the dishes in the sink in front of her. She had come down here hoping to get the kings breakfast ready before the other servants got to work, and the kitchen was peaceful while she worked, but her head kept drifting off as she continued slowly scrubbing the plate in her grasp in small circles.

"I think it's clean." She heard the low soft voice from beside her, and almost dropped the dish into the sink as it startled her from her day dreaming.

She spun her head around and saw the man leaning against the counters at her side, "Lancelot. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." He replied his face turning into worry as he saw the burden on hers, "Is everything okay, you look troubled."

Gwen placed the dish on to the side and grabbed a small towel from the counter to dry her hands, saying, "No. I'm fine."

"Guinevere?" Lancelot said as he took her hands in his holding the towel between their palms, "You can tell me if something is bothering you."

Gwen looked up at the tall handsome man in front of her, Lancelot had been back in Camelot for almost a year now and she had only been in his company for short amounts of time, but she still felt that familiar tingle run through her as his hand touched hers.

"It's just, a long time ago I saw something that at the time seemed so big." Gwen spoke as she looked up at him, "But that was before Morgana changed everything, and since then I've been putting it out of my mind not wanting to believe it, but now I just don't know if what I saw was real, and if it was I don't know what I should do about it."

Lancelot looked down at her and didn't have any idea what she was talking about, but he couldn't stand to see her face so distressed, "Whatever it was that you saw, if its bothering you this much you have to find out the truth and put your mind at rest." He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued, "And then I can finally see that smile back on your face."

Gwen smiled hearing Lancelot's sweet words, and she felt the words melt her heart, there was always a way he could fix everything in one breath, and he was right she did have to confront her problems once and for all.

…

Back in Arthur's chambers Merlin came walking from the room, tiptoeing as he walked back over to Arthur, who was still laying arms stretched out on the bed.

"The floor is freezing." Merlin said as he crawled back on the bed.

"Well if you didn't drink a gallon of water before bed you wouldn't have to get up would you?" Arthur said feeling Merlin crawl over his body and straddle his hips.

"It's thirsty work in bed with you." Merlin replied, smiling down at him, feeling Arthur's hands slide onto his hips and under the shirt he had put on as he had jumped out of bed.

Arthur nodded in agreement at Merlin's retort, and played with the hem on the red shirt Merlin was wearing, he said quizzically, "Is this mine?"

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"It's way too big for you." Arthur replied stroking his hands under the material on Merlin's waist, pulling him down to him.

Merlin leant down and kissed Arthur's lips before saying jokingly, "Well you do eat a lot."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur replied smiling and feigning offence.

"No!" Merlin replied, placing his hands on either side of Arthur's head, and kissing him again before saying again teasingly, "But the shirt doesn't lie."

Arthur scoffed and quickly pushed Merlin from above him, and pinned him against the bed, saying against his mouth, "I'll have you know I'm still as fit as the day we met."

Merlin smiled in agreement saying, "I know" when he locked eyes with Arthur staring down at him, and felt Arthur's weight holding him down, he loved winding Arthur up, especially when he'd reply like this.

Arthur saw the smile on Merlin's lips, and linked his own lips back with them, feeling the heat from Merlin's mouth as he felt his tongue brush against his.

Arthur moved his lips to kiss the corner of Merlin mouth and jaw, saying against his skin, "Do you remember that day? You were so confident, standing up to me."

"And you were so arrogant." Merlin replied feeling Arthur's lips on his neck.

Arthur chuckled against Merlin's skin saying, "Well, I had to be, this gorgeous man had just threatened me in front of all those people."

Arthur moved his hand under the fabric of his own shirt on Merlin's stomach, stroking his fingers over his servants ribs, while he continued, "You looked so good with that self-assured smirk on your face. I said then there was something about you, Merlin, and I wasn't wrong."

"No?" Merlin whispered his hands ghosting over Arthur's back as he pushed his thigh between his legs.

"No, you had me hooked the first time you smiled at me." Arthur said his fingers drifting down the sorcerers chest and abdomen to where he curled his hand around Merlin's shaft, clasping him lightly, and making his eyes shut.

Arthur nipped at Merlin's neck, saying hushed, "I was lost to you then." Merlin clasped Arthur's back, lost in the loose strokes of the prince's hand, as he kept repeating his words into Merlin's neck.

Merlin followed Arthur's actions and slid his hand between their bodies, copying Arthur's movements and wrapped around the blonde's cock, with Arthur almost hissing feeling Merlin's hand on him. The prince's eyes locked back with his, and he joined their lips together feeling Merlin start to get hot and hard underneath him.

He moved, settling above him, rolling his hips down on him, feeling their dicks brush together in a slow motion, with Arthur's hand clasping them. Merlin brought his hands to the blonde's hair, pulling his mouth to his and gasping at the slow fuck of Arthur's hand.

Arthur moved sleepily with Merlin, the slow roll of the warlock's hips pushing up to him and they moved lazily together feeling the sheets tangle around them. Merlin's hand roamed over Arthur's chest and abdomen, feeling the heat from him, and the feeling of his own body get tight and warm.

Arthur leant his head to kiss Merlin's cheek and mouth, feeling the gasps against his lips, as he stroked over their dicks, the slickness of the pre-come making every push of Arthur's hips a smooth stroke against Merlin's cock.

The warlock gripped Arthur's spare hand, his fingers entwining with his to where Arthur pinned it beside his head, with the prince dragging his other hand over them slowly, agonizingly slow, and it was almost unbearable. Merlin bit at Arthur's lip above him, and Arthur pulled them tighter, fingers squeezing around their dicks, causing Merlin to gasp.

"You look amazing," Arthur kissed the corner of Merlin's mouth, and the servants hips jerked forward. "Incredible," he smiled, panting softly against Merlin's skin.

Merlin rolled his hips forward, fucking himself into Arthur's hand and against him, gasping again. Arthur mouthed along Merlin's jawline with just a hint of teeth, and the sorcerer wrapped his free fingers around the nape of Arthur's neck, fingers curling in the short hairs there.

"Kiss me." he mouthed and Arthur complied, connecting their lips messily.

The prince loosened his grip on them, stroking in a slow, steady rhythm against each other. Merlin's cheeks flushed and body heated, as Arthur pressed his hips down, fingers squeezing gently; then Merlin was coming, mouth falling open in a gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut, back arching off of the bed, nails biting into Arthur's neck, as Arthur stroked him through his orgasm, hushing him and kissing along his neck.

Seconds later, Arthur followed, pressing his face into the crook of Merlin's neck with a groan, with his hips stilling.

"God I love you, Merlin."

He could feel Arthur's smile against his skin, lips grazing over his neck, and a breath of laughter as Arthur nuzzled the side of his collar.

…

In the lower floors of the castle, in another chamber room, Percival sat on the edge of the bottom of his bed, he rubbed his head staring at the closed door across the room, "We can't keep doing this."

"You say that all the time." Gwaine said sitting up on the bed behind him, feeling the sheets drop down his chest and pool around his waist.

"This time I mean it." Percival replied over his shoulder, still feeling the sweat on his skin from not five minutes ago, when he was thrusting into the man he was speaking to.

Gwaine sat up on his knees and moved behind Percival, gliding his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, hearing the sigh come from his lips as he pressed his own against his shoulder.

"Gwaine?" He mouthed, his eyes closing and head falling back as Gwaine nipped at his neck.

"You know this won't be the last time we do this." Was Gwaine's only answer into the heat of Percival's skin.

Percival lifted his head and turned to see Gwaine's sly smile staring back at him, he looked him up and down, did he have to be so attractive, and Percival couldn't keep his wits and gave in again, pouncing back on him, and pinning him to the mattress, as he kissed over his tanned skin, "You're the devil, Gwaine."

"I know." He smiled as Percival's hands claimed his body, again.

…

"I could go back to sleep after that." Arthur said sleepily, feeling Merlin kiss his chest from where he was lying on him, and Arthur's arms tightened around his lower back.

"I couldn't sleep now if I tried." Merlin replied smiling.

"I could read you a bedtime story would that help." Arthur replied jokingly.

Merlin leaned up on his elbows and smirked down at him, "Do you know any?"

"Tons." He replied confidently.

"You don't know any stories." Merlin said back inquisitively.

"I do." Arthur said, seeing Merlin bite his lip and smile, "I know the one about the great Prince."

"Oh really?" Merlin replied seeing where this was going.

"Yes. He was the strongest and most handsome prince that the world had ever seen."

"And what was his name?" Merlin asked smiling down at him.

"Uhm… it was, Archer." Arthur said smirking.

"Archer? Are you serious?" Merlin said laughing.

"Yes, and he was great." Arthur replied liking the smiling on Merlin's face.

"I bet he was." Merlin said still smiling and lying back down on Arthur's chest, drawing circles with his fingers, "And what happened to 'Archer'?"

"Well, in the beginning the prince was lost, he didn't know what it meant to be a king or run a kingdom, and he was scared of when that time came and what he would be like. But one day he met someone who changed his life."

"And who was that?" Merlin asked watching his own hand on Arthur's chest.

"A stable boy." Arthur said smirking.

"A stable boy?" Merlin laughed, "And how did this stable boy change his life?"

"The prince fell in love with him." Arthur answered his tone falling to a lower level, and felt the soft circles being drawn on his chest slow down. "You see, the prince and the stable boy were made for each other. So when the prince met him, he couldn't help but fall crazily and madly in love with him."

Merlin lifted his head and looked at Arthur with a soft smile on his lips and then his eyes saddened as he asked, "What happened to them?"

Arthur lifted a hand to Merlin's face stroked a thumb over his cheek, saying, "In the beginning, things were hard for them, but time passed and soon people grew to accept that the prince would only ever love the stable boy, so they let them be happy, and then, they lived happily ever after."

Merlin smiled a sad smile and said, "But fairy tales never do come true, do they?"

Arthur hated that look on Merlin's face, he hated him being sad and it always broke his heart when he saw that frown on his face, "But this one will." He said adamantly. "I'll make sure of it. In fact…" he then rolled Merlin off of him onto the mattress and crawled to his bedside table.

Arthur pulled something from the draw and sat back on the bed on his knees, where Merlin sat up to him confused at what he was doing, and watched him hold something in his hand on his lap.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, he looked nervous about what he was holding.

"Merlin," he said pulling Merlin's hand into his as Merlin sat up cross legged on the bed in front of him, "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another, you make my life worth living and I hope I give you the same feeling in return." He found it nerve-racking to admit everything in his heart but he wanted to give Merlin this.

"You do." Merlin replied smiling, feeling almost jumpy at what Arthur was saying.

"And one day I will make you so happy." He continued, while he smiled at the man staring back at him, "I will give you everything you have ever dreamed of, and tell you every single day what you mean to me." He leaned closer and brushed his hand against Merlin's cheek, letting the object drop on his knees, but Merlin didn't take his eyes off of Arthur's as he spoke, "I know I can be a big-headed tormenter sometimes, and sometimes I wonder what I have done to deserve someone as perfect as you, but never doubt how much I love you Merlin, and how much I would do for you."

Arthur pulled Merlin's head to his, resting their foreheads together, he knew what he was about to ask him, and he also knew what Merlin's answer would be, but he still couldn't help the feeling of fear that ran through him, "I would give my life for you, Merlin, because my life wouldn't be worth living if you were not in it. One day I will tell the world what you mean to me, but the only persons whose opinions matter to me are yours, and I want to know if you will you marry me?"

Merlin felt the slow smile form on his face, as well as the suprises, as he felt Arthur's hand on the side if his head, the words spread through him like magic, and they made his body almost shiver, "…Of course I will you clot pole."

Arthur pulled back looking Merlin in the eye, almost surprised at Merlin's answer, "Really?"

"Yes. Of course yes." Merlin said crashing his lips against his. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, sitting in his lap, hearing all that admittance of love come from Arthur made his head spin, he never did doubt that Arthur loved him, but to hear it come from his lips made it all the sweeter.

Arthur smiled against Merlin's lips, holding his arms tight around Merlin's waist, even though he had known almost instantly the day he met him that one day he would marry this man, the feeling of Merlin saying yes to his proposal was immense.

You see the proposal wasn't about a wedding, or the prospect of marriage, it was about two people admitting that until the end of days they wanted to spend it with each other. Arthur would always believe that that quiet, unexpected, no fanfare proposal was more important than any other instant in his life, because that second was the moment he tied himself to Merlin, there was no need of vows or bindings or an enormous royal audience to show their love too, it was a simple yes to a short question that changed his life. A simple kiss from his beloved to let him know that he would never be alone.

"Here." Arthur said, pulling away slightly from Merlin's kiss and holding the chain in his hand that he had pulled from the draw earlier. Merlin looked at the necklace and the piece that was hanging on it, it was beautiful, he had seen Arthur wear it before, and he remembered it because the gold jewel had always caught his eye and reminded him of his own eyes when the magic took over him, Arthur always said the colour reminded him of Merlin but he didn't know why.

"I know it's not much, but it's a promise." Arthur said as he watched Merlin stare at the chain in his hand.

"It's more than enough." Merlin said staring back at him, Arthur took the chain and placed it over Merlin's head, feeling the jewel as it rested against his chest, and smiling at it when he saw it on him for the first time.

Merlin's eyes were locked on Arthur, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried. Arthur lifted his head and looked at Merlin sat on his lap, the smile he was wearing so infectious, "Forever."

"Always." Merlin replied, kissing Arthur, his hands holding on either side of his head.

Arthur felt the cool metal of the necklace push against his chest as Merlin pressed against him, and he smiled against Merlin's lips.

They never did end up leaving the bedroom that day.

* * *

_A/N Thank you guys again for the amazing reviews, I love hearing your feedback, and you're hilarious I love reading them, they make my day. Now for some replies._

_OCDdegrassi – I love Gwaine too, I'm so glad I get to play around with his character now, and yeah I think if Arthur was going to be jealous of anyone, it would be Gwaine. And I don't think it was in your mind, Gwaine and Arthur were definitely fighting for Merlin in Jarl's castle, I think Gwaine loves love and I wouldn't put it past him to want Merlin too. As for Lancelot, I will definitely write him some love, I'm not killing him off like they did in the show, he's too good to throw away now. _

_Jordan – I know, I think Arthur and Merlin really do suck at keeping secrets, but I guess that's what love does to you, I'm just glad Gwaine was the one who found out. I'm glad people are starting to see what's happening between them, with Gwaine and Gwen, I just want everyone to know. Hopefully Gwen will finally be putting her mind to rest in the next chapter and telling someone._

_Meegan – I agree __ I just wonder what he was doing while he was watching, I guess that's down to the imagination lol._

_Merthur Dreamer – Your review was amazing. I got it half way through writing this chapter and I was blown away by it. I'm so happy you reviewed each chapter and saw the emotional build there. And yes I have seen it, and I can totally see the comparison, and you are completely right that is what I wanted to give the impression of, I wanted people to feel the romance budding with them. I feel like you explained everything better than me xD, I'm so happy that I got across some form of what I was seeing in my head as I wrote it. Thank you so much for that. x_


	11. Happy Birthday?

_A/N This chapter is based in and around 4x03 (The Wicked Day). As always any important information I've included, so it should be fine if you can't remember what happened exactly. Enjoy._

* * *

"Arthur?" The name fell from Merlin's lips, with the question falling short as Arthur sealed his lips over his. He felt the rough hands skim under his shirt, his fingers wandering over his stomach and waist, pushing him further against the door.

"Quiet." Arthur replied after releasing his kiss for a second and then returning it to Merlin's jaw and neck, roughly pulling Merlin's scarf from his neck in the process and dropping it. His hands going back to fiercely searching Merlin's skin under his shirt like this were the first time he had touched him, his mind delightfully clouded with the alcohol from the party.

Merlin obeyed the request and let his head fall back against the door, now only quiet gasps and whimpers filling the air, as he gripped onto Arthur's jacket, pulling his chest into him. His eyes surveyed the room he had been dragged into, as Arthur's hand moved up his chest and his lips drew on his collar. It was a small dark closet, with the only light from the corridor outside creeping through the cracks in the door. He could make out the shelves behind Arthur filled with sheets and blankets making the space seem even smaller around them, but when Arthur had pulled him in here he didn't think it mattered where they were, only that he had Merlin to himself right at that moment.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Arthur murmured into Merlin's skin, "I need you now, Merlin." As he spoke he slipped his hands down Merlin's chest and started pulling open the string on his trousers. Merlin felt Arthur's hands on him, and he matched him by fumbling at Arthur's hips, in a mad rush to remove his clothes too. It was Arthur's birthday, and they had escaped away from his party unnoticed, when Arthur had pulled him into the closet and slammed him against the door.

Arthur let Merlin's trousers drop down his thighs and then slid his hands back to Merlin's hips, feeling his cock press against him, before he spun him around and pressed his front against the door. Arthur pulled his own trousers down and hugged Merlin's back, feeling his dick against him and rocking his hips into him, feeling the little release it brought.

Merlin brought his arm up the door, and balanced against it, pushing his ass back into Arthur's hands. He felt the heat of Arthur's mouth against his ear along with the low hum of Arthur's growl at each rock of his hips.

Everything seemed to blur after that for Merlin, the slick fingers he felt push inside him, the nails digging in his hips, the teeth biting on the crook of his neck, and then the slow soft burn as Arthur's heat filled him.

Arthur left no room for sensitivity taking Merlin in quick deep thrusts as soon as he was buried in him, he felt Merlin's hand reach back over his shoulder and tangle in his hair, pulling his head into his neck. Now the need to keep quiet eluding their minds with Merlin grunting at each shove, and Arthur's groans against Merlin's neck.

Merlin rested his head against the wood of the door, reaching his own hand down to stroke his cock in time with Arthur's thrusts. Arthur moved his lips from Merlin's skin, and rested his forehead against the back of his neck, wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist and sliding his hand back up his shirt on his stomach.

The small room filled with soft noises, neither of them caring if anyone were outside anymore, instead they were engrossed in the impulsive need for each other at that moment. The time seemed to stick around them, each sound hung in the air, and every touch and movement felt like a drug.

Arthur brought himself to his breaking point before he felt Merlin's grip in his hair tighten and him pull his head back over his shoulder as he came, hearing the moan of his name fall from Merlin's lips, he took it as his cue to let go too.

Merlin twisted his head around to catch Arthur's lips, with the satisfied smile he had matching that of his lovers. Arthur slowed his pace down, rocking his hips slowly against Merlin as they both worked their way through the feeling, before he carefully pulled himself from Merlin and turned him back around, resting his hands on the door at either side of his waist as he restarted the lazy kiss.

Merlin's hands slid up from Arthur's neck to his hair, holding his head against his when the need for air became that little too much.

Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's, now only noticing how hot it was in this tiny room, but the heat didn't stop the contented chuckle escape from him as he felt Merlin's fingers twist in his hair, "This may be the best birthday I've ever had."

"I told you you'd enjoy it." Merlin replied returning the grin as he pecked his lips.

…

After a while, and an unexpected stop along the way, Merlin had walked Arthur back to his chambers. He thought that their antics in the store room would have worked some of the alcohol out of Arthur's system, but it seemed he was worse than before, but Merlin didn't blame him, it was his birthday after all and he was in a delightful mood. Merlin loved Arthur like this, and after seeing him tied to a board having someone throw knifes at him for _fun_, he was just happy to see him smile.

The door to his chambers was pushed open as Arthur staggered in pulling open his belt and taking it off, followed closely by Merlin .

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" Merlin asked referring to having knifes at him, as he closed the door behind them.

"Of course I wasn't." Arthur replied confidently, his voice slurring his words as he threw his belt across the room, "I am a warrior. You learn to control your fear. To channel it…" His sentence was cut off when he walked in the column on the way to his bed and stumbled backwards.

Merlin caught him as he stumbled and stopped him from falling over, to where Arthur righted himself, trying to shake off his clouded head and continued walking taking off his jacket.

"You looked scared…" Merlin said with a shrug, as he leaned against the pillar Arthur had just walked into and watched him sit on the bed.

"It's good to see my father enjoying himself." Arthur continued his thoughts on the night, but then he paused as a worrying thought crossing his mind, "He looked a little quiet towards the end, though. Perhaps I should go and see him." He finished as he stood back up from the bed and started to walk for the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up." Merlin said hiding a smirk as Arthur walked by him.

"Are you saying I'm drunk?" Arthur said defensively, walking by him.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace." Merlin replied casually.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked turning around to question him from the door.

"You're not wearing any trousers." Merlin stated not looking at Arthur, now not able to hide the smirk.

Arthur looked down and saw that he was indeed not wearing trousers, as they had fallen down his legs, he then looked back at Merlin saying defeated, "Good point."

Merlin twisted his head around smiling as Arthur hitched up his trousers and then he turned for the door again, leaving a grinning Merlin to crawl on to the sheets and bury his head in to the pillows to wait for him to return.

…

But it seemed that that would be the last time for a while that Merlin saw Arthur happy. You see, neither Arthur nor Merlin knew that when Arthur went to check up on his father that night, that that would be the last night Uther lived.

An assassination had been placed on Arthur from the King Odin, after Arthur had killed his son, but when the time to kill Arthur came, Uther had stepped between them and protected his son. Although the assassin was beaten by the king, Uther was given a deadly blow to his heart, and after much searching by Arthur to find a way of getting his father to live, there was nothing he could do for him. The king had died.

A couple of days had passed since the death of Uther Pendragon, and preparations were being made for the coronation of the new king. But there was still a cloud hanging over Camelot, Arthur had hardly spoken since that day, and when he did speak it was only to Merlin, and only to blame himself. But no matter how much Merlin tried to comfort him Arthur pushed him away and he never got a chance to tell him he was wrong.

Merlin had woken up again from a restless night's sleep, on his uncomfortable mattress, and after giving in to the nag in his head he decided to get up. He was still in his despair, seeing Arthur upset and guarded was tearing him apart; it felt like he could feel his pain in his own heart. He just wanted Arthur to talk to him; he knew if he could get him to let him in he could help.

Merlin had been jolted from his thoughts at the breakfast table later that morning by Gaius, and asked if he would take some medicine to Gwen's house. Merlin took the vile from him, being grateful for the excuse to get some air.

…

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door before carefully pushing it open saying, "Gwen?"

"Merlin." Gwen greeted him from beside the table, as she pulled a wrap around her shoulders.

"Um, Gaius asked me to bring this to you?" Merlin said treading carefully; he knew Gwen had something on her mind when she would talk to him lately, so he tried to keep caution.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Gwen replied not allowing herself to keep much contact with Merlin's eyes as he walked closer to her and held out the vile of medicine. She knew she should say something about what she saw so long ago between him and Arthur, but that's what she had said the last three times she had seen Merlin, and every time she had found a reason not to bring it up, now especially with the death of the king.

Merlin handed the bottle to Gwen, and she took it from his hand to place it on the table, still keeping her eyes anywhere but in Merlin's direction, "I hope everything's okay?" Merlin said referencing to the medicine Gwen had placed down.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately, something playing on my mind." Gwen answered.

"Me too." Merlin said quietly, turning his head to look out of the small window. "Maybe I could help?" Merlin said hopefully, turning back to look at Gwen's profile.

"I don't think so." Gwen said her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest, she knew she should say something but she couldn't come out with it.

"Gwen?" Merlin said pleadingly, he had to help someone, he felt lost. "I don't know what happened between us, but something has been bothering you about me, and all I want to do is fix it."

"That's all I want too, Merlin, but… I just wish…" Gwen said finally looking at Merlin's face, but then losing her ability to think of sentences.

"Gwen?" Merlin said moving closer to her and picking up her hand from her side and holding it between his, now he got her attention he wasn't going to let her run away again, and if he couldn't fix what was happening to Arthur, he would fix this.

Gwen stopped and looked at her friend in front of her, his eyes so worried, so concerned; she had been so close to Merlin once, she could say anything to him. "I know about you and Arthur." The words left her lips in a rush, in a hoarse and dry voice, like she wasn't ready for them to be spoken but they chose to leave anyway.

Merlin held her hand frozen, he didn't know what she meant, well, he knew _exactly_ what she meant but he hoped she meant something else. He had spent so long lately lost in his and Arthur's problems he had forgotten about this one.

After a moment of Merlin trying to think of any words to say, any words that would fix this, he let go of Gwen's hand and fell to sit on the bench at the side of the table, his mind going blank. He looked up and saw Gwen looking down at him, with, if he wasn't mistaken, the look of sympathy on her face. He cleared his throat before he said in a dry voice, with tears threating to blur his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Gwen lost all of her thoughts at the sight of him, she expected to be angry or heated, but seeing Merlin's reaction changed her, something was different, there was something else happening here. She took a seat beside him and kept her eyes on his searching for answers, saying kindly, "Merlin, what's happened?"

Merlin couldn't hold back anymore and felt a tear roll down his cheek, "It's so messed up Gwen." He turned and so Gwen looking back at him, so he kept talking, "It was never meant to go this far, and I swear it was never meant to go this far with bringing you in to it."

"Merlin, slow down. What do you mean with me?" Gwen asked holding her hand out for comfort to Merlin.

Merlin took her hand and took a breath before continuing, "We were going to tell you about us, but we wanted to make sure things were right first, but then things kept going wrong, with Morgana and now the king. We wanted to ask you to help us."

"Help you?" Gwen asked confused.

"To marry Arthur." Merlin said guiltily turning his head away.

Gwen pulled her hand back suddenly and stood up in front of Merlin, "Is that what Arthur was doing, trying to warm me up for the big question?" She asked the anger returning to her.

"No… Yes, but not like that." Merlin said, looking up at her.

"You want me to marry him, so you can have your dirty fling under the nose of everyone in Camelot?" Gwen said disgusted.

"No not like that." Merlin interjected.

"Then what?" Gwen interrupted.

"I love him." Merlin replied, his voice breaking on those words, "And I'll lose him, Gwen. They'll take me away from him if anyone finds out. You were our only hope to be together." Merlin dropped his head in his hands, a sob escaping him, everything felt even more lost than it did that morning.

Gwen stood shocked staring down at him, she had never seen Merlin so emotional, and she had never thought it was so deep between Arthur and him. Gwen had never been that way with Arthur, she had been on a few picnics with him, shared a kiss or two, but she had never felt like this, she hadn't even seen him recently, other than the usual pleasantries in the halls over the past year. And here she thought it was some big ruse behind her back, when they were both just scared of what would happen to them, and too frightened to ask their friend for help.

She kneeled down in front of Merlin taking his head back in hers, and seeing him raise his head back up to look at her. She stared at him for a moment, seeing the fear on his face, she felt so sorry for him, if he had asked her before she wouldn't have given it a seconds thought to give him help. He had helped her in so many ways over the years; she would have jumped at the chance to return the favour.

"I'll help." She said, seeing Merlin's face fall. "But you have to be honest with me now, Merlin. I can't be in the dark anymore…"

"Gwen…" Merlin interrupted her and pulled her into his arms, "Thank you." He clung to her like she was his lifeline, and he didn't want to let go.

Gwen smiled as her chin rested on Merlin's shoulder, her body awkwardly placed between his legs, and her arms holding on to him, "We'll need to talk to Arthur, and make some sort of plan."

"Of course." Merlin said pulling back to look at Gwen, until a thought crossed his mind and he continued, "But not yet, with everything he's going through right now, I just can't tell him, I don't want to add any more worry to him."

"Okay." Gwen said, it finally felt like she was getting somewhere, it may not be a smart plan, but now she had gotten answers she felt better for it, "When you're ready we'll all talk it through."

"Thank you, Gwen." Merlin said, his face falling serious as he tightened his hand on her arm, "I mean it, and I'm so sorry for everything."

"Don't be, I know what love can do to you." Gwen replied her eyes glancing towards the door. "But… I should warn you, we will have to tell Lancelot, and if he's not okay with it I just…"

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked, and almost on cue the door on Gwen's house opened, with Lancelot walking inside to where he stopped and looked on worried saying, "Merlin? Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Gwen said standing and walking towards him, smiling. "Everything's fine."

"The horses are ready." Lancelot said smiling down at her, and giving Merlin a supportive nod as he stood from the bench and wiped his cheek, whatever they were talking about he didn't want to intrude. "I'll take the bags and meet you there?" Lancelot asked Gwen picking up a bag from the floor.

"Yes. Thank you." Gwen replied, as Lancelot leant down to kiss her cheek and then turned giving another nod towards Merlin before leaving the house.

Gwen brought her hand to her face and felt the blush that had covered her cheeks, before she turned around and looked at Merlin for his reaction.

"Gwen?" Merlin said a grin spreading on his face.

"Don't look at me like that, Merlin." Gwen said seeing Merlin grin in front of her.

"I'm happy for you." Merlin said moving closer to her. "And of course, tell Lancelot, if he's not okay with it then we won't go through with it."

Gwen smiled at Merlin, she had missed him, how could they have got their paths so crossed, "Everything will work out, Merlin. I just know it."

Merlin gave Gwen a smile before pulling her back into his arms, it finally felt like him and Arthur would make it, and he was glad to hear that Gwen was happy, it may have been a different story if she didn't have Lancelot, but that didn't matter now, he had Gwen on the same page as him. But now all that was left was to try and get Arthur back to him.

…

The day had moved on, and the sun was setting by the time Merlin had a chance to get to see Arthur. Merlin had spent a little time longer with Gwen, and when he finally left she had told him to come back to her when he was ready to tell Arthur, and with them now on good terms, Merlin already felt lifted, but the pain he felt for Arthur still remained. He had gone back to Gaius and been given other jobs to do for the rest of the day, so now walking into Arthur's chambers he was hoping to give it another try to talk to him.

When he closed the door behind him, he looked around the rooms and saw him sat at the bottom of his bed, holding a piece of his father clothing in his hands, when he lifted his head and saw Merlin standing there; he stood and wiped his eyes throwing the piece down on the bed.

"Arthur?"

"I'm fine, Merlin." Arthur said firmly as he faced away from him.

Merlin felt the panged of aching again, he just wanted him to talk to him. He took a breath and walked closer steadily, and sat on the bottom of his bed watching Arthur move towards his desk and lean his hands on it. He didn't want to say anymore, whenever he'd tried to talk Arthur about this Arthur had always walked away, saying he was fine, and he didn't want to pressure him into it, so the best he could think to do was to just sit in silence, and that's what he did, for what felt like eternity, until Arthur broke the silence.

"He's gone." Arthur whispered, still staring towards the window at his desk, "He's gone, Merlin." He said with his voice cracking, turning to Merlin sat on his bed.

Merlin looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes, and all he could think to do was run up to him, and that's what he did. He walked up to him and forced him into his arms, wrapping his arms around his back, as he felt Arthur grip onto his clothes. Then the most unexpected thing he ever thought Arthur would do was he started to cry into his shoulder.

Merlin couldn't bare the sound, it broke his heart into so many pieces, and he felt his own eyes start to overflow again; he lifted his hand and held on Arthur's head and gritted his teeth trying to keep strong for him, as he spoke as supportively as he could, saying things like, "It's okay.", "I'll make it okay, "I'm here."

Arthur let go of everything he had been holding in, he had to remain so strong for the good of Camelot but he couldn't hide it anymore, he sobbed into Merlin's neck, and clung to his clothes, he didn't care anymore, he needed Merlin and he knew he was the only one who could help him through this.

…

That night Merlin had waited for Arthur as he said goodbye to his father, he sat on the floor against the stone railing and waited for him as he watched the wall opposite the doors. The night had passed and Merlin had waited, he didn't sleep, he wanted to be there when Arthur came out of the room.

When Arthur finally opened the doors in the morning, he looked at Merlin sat waiting for him and said, "Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur and take in his expression, he noticed he had dried his eyes, and was calmer and composed, almost serene. Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment his heart remembering what is it to have him in his life, and how much harder it would have been if he hadn't been here for him. "It is a new day." He said down to him.

Merlin heard his tone, the optimism in it and took it in, and then stood to him.

"You been here all night?" Arthur asked, knowing that he had.

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone." Merlin answered keeping contact with Arthur's eyes, he wanted him to get the fact he would never be alone with him around.

Arthur took in what Merlin had done for him, he was the only person he knew who would ever help him like this, and he was more than thankful to have fallen in love with his best friend, "You're a loyal friend, Merlin." Arthur replied, because below everything that had gone on between them, even when Arthur would push him away, at the base of their relationship they were still the closest of friends.

Arthur then closed the throne room doors and took a breath, leaving his father behind, he then turned back to Merlin and said, "You must be hungry?"

"Starving." Merlin said seeing that shine back in Arthur's eyes, it may have only been small but, it gave him the sign Arthur was feeling better and that's all he needed.

"Me too... Come on. You can make us some breakfast." He said starting to walk up the staircase, closely followed by Merlin, and he was comforted when he felt Merlin slide his hand into his. That was when Merlin learnt Arthur appreciated silent gesture more than verbal ones, Arthur found it difficult to talk about feelings at times, but when a simple hand in hand could do the same thing, it made all the difference.

…

The next day Arthur was crowned the king of Camelot, and Merlin couldn't have felt prouder.

* * *

_A/N When Arthur's sad it makes me sad, next chapter I want him happy again. But anyway, you guys, yet again, have blown me away with the reviews, you are amazing, and I want to thank you all for reading. Some replies -_

_FreaKiki – Thanks for reviewing and I know, I love Gwencelot and Gwercival too, hopefully there should be more Gwercival in the next chapter, I want to add a bit more depth to their little story, and besides it's fun to write for them._

_Auttzthoughtz – Yeah, I do want to get a reaction from Lancelot about Arthur and Merlin, but I didn't want to force it into this chapter, I want to give him a little more room to play with, maybe next chapter. And with Arthur's proposal, I know I was excited writing it, I love engaged Merthur. Thank you for that review _

_Jordan – I love your reviews, and I know me too, I don't know how everyone doesn't know about them by now, although saying that, we have Gwaine, Gwen, and Lancelot that know now, not to mention whether Gaius actually knows. (By the way I totally fangirled over your relationship with your girlfriend, that is so cute, I hope everything goes well with you two.) And yeah you're right :D thank god for fanfiction, the show nearly killed me when they got rid of Lancelot, how could they do that to him, TWICE! But I'm definitely keeping him in this. And I'm glad you got that the proposal was just as, or maybe even more important than the actual wedding, that's what I wanted. I loved this review so much I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you, because you're awesome._

_Meegan – Haha, I know poor Leon, but no you're right, Elyan and Leon, just no. I guess he's just going to have to stay alone, unless I can find someone for him…hmmm._


	12. When Merlin's Right He's Right

_A/N This chapter references episode 4x05 (His Father's Son) but it is set after it, so just in case you want to refresh your memory, but it should be fine with out it._

* * *

"Rise and shine." Merlin said enthusiastically as he pulled open the curtains in Arthur's chambers.

The reply he got in return was only of Arthur grumbling back some sort of retort after rolling over in bed and burying his head into the pillow, trying to avoid the bright light that hit his eyes.

"Come on. You can't stay in bed all day." Merlin continued, as he pulled the sheets roughly from Arthur clutches.

Arthur felt the tug on the sheets and then the blankets pull off of him, and after the cold air of the room hit his back, he quickly sat up annoyed, and swung his legs off the bed saying, "Yes I can. I'm the king; I can do what I like."

"Like act like a baby." Merlin whispered under his breath as he threw the sheets back onto the bed behind where Arthur sat.

"I heard that." Arthur replied as he stood up from the bed, walking over to the dining table.

It had been a couple of months since Uther's death now, and all considering, Arthur was stepping up to the roll of king fantastically. He still had his bad moments, where the grief came out of nowhere, but Merlin had learnt he could help him through them as long as he was there. It took him some trying but Arthur had finally started letting him in again.

But when it came to ruling the kingdom, Arthur had been pushing everyone away, and after the day he had killed King Caerleon for trespassing on his land after Agravaine had convinced him it's what his father would do, what a true king would do, he had seemed even worse. Merlin had tried to get through to him, to let him take some of the burden, but Arthur had kept his distance, telling him he wouldn't understand what it is to make those decisions. But Merlin didn't stop at trying to get through to him, he only wanted to show him he had someone to talk to about everything.

When Queen Annis, king Caerleon's wife, had declared war on Camelot for Arthur killing her king, it seemed all was lost. Arthur had fallen deeper into Agravaine's clutches, and was ready to fight the war, but in the end, Arthur started listening to the people around him, to what Merlin was saying, and the true king in Arthur came through.

Arthur had decided to fight for himself, and fought in a single combat with the champion of the Queen's choosing. He fought in his own battle against the champion for what he had done to the king, and in the end, when he won the fight, he spared the champions life, and made peace with the Queen, it seemed Arthur had returned to himself. Finally becoming a king he wanted to be.

When they returned home from the battle victorious, Arthur had thanked Merlin for him trying to help, even going so far as to say he was right and he should have listened.

After that, things picked up, Arthur had started talking to Merlin again about his problems in the court, and Merlin had done his best to help. Merlin was just glad Arthur was letting him shoulder some of those burdens, and trusting him with his secrets.

Although Arthur may have overcome that problem, Merlin did want Arthur to be more outgoing again, he had noticed his lack of motivation when it came to just having some fun, and he knew if he just had his friends around him he'd be feeling a million times better in a second.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Arthur said slumped back in his chair at the table.

"What?" Merlin asked placing a plate in front of him, and then remembered what he was referring to. "Oh, you mean the dinner tonight."

"Yes." Arthur confirmed, picking up an apple from across the table, "It's not too late to cancel."

"No." Merlin said, stopping at Arthur's side and looking down at him. "You said I could invite them. Everyone's coming now."

Arthur grumbled and then replied up to him, "I have a new rule, you're not allowed to ask me something in bed anymore. You're at an unfair advantage."

Merlin smiled at that, he was right, he had purposely waited until Arthur was half asleep to ask him, but he knew it was for a good reason. "Just stop moaning, it'll be good for you."

Merlin watched Arthur slump back again, biting his apple, so he moved to sit at the table himself, since he had been spending nearly all his time in Arthur's chambers lately, he had caught up on all his chores, leaving him free to relax. Arthur watched him sit, and then pushed his plate out in front of him.

"You need to eat." Merlin said about to push the plate back.

"I am." Arthur said with a mouth full waving his apple, "and I can guess you've had nothing to eat this morning."

Merlin just shrugged in reply; he hadn't had time to eat yet, but he was starving. So Arthur replied, pushing the plate further in front of him, "Practice what you preach, _Mer_lin."

Arthur smirked when he saw Merlin pick up the bread from the plate, like he didn't want to admit he was actually hungry, but instead he asked, "So, who have you invited to this meal tonight."

"Well, Lancelot and Gwaine said they're coming, but Leon and Elyan are on patrol duty so they can't make it."

"Great, a drunken Gwaine in my chambers, just what I need." Arthur said sarcastically, taking another bite.

Merlin ignored him and kept talking anyway, "Then Percival and Gwen are coming as soon as they stop work."

"Gwen? Is that a good idea, she probably hates me for how I've been to her over this year."

"She doesn't." Merlin answered, he still hadn't told Arthur that Gwen knew about them, he wanted to wait until Arthur was in a better place; he didn't want him worrying any more than he already was. "It'll be good to get back on good terms."

Arthur shrugged, and took another bite, and Merlin just hoped he felt better with his friend around him tonight. It wasn't that Arthur felt unhappy, but maybe lonely, ever since becoming king, he hadn't had free time to spend with his own with friends, and Merlin knew it was exactly what he needed, the last piece in the puzzle of getting Arthur back to himself.

"I'd still rather spend the night alone with you." Arthur said honestly in a quiet voice.

Merlin acknowledged the uneasy look on his face, and reached his hand over the table and gripped Arthur's hand in support, he just wanted to show him he still had people who cared about him. "Well, after everyone's left you'll get exactly that." He said, trying to make Arthur smile, and he succeeded when he saw his lips twitch upwards.

"Will I?" Arthur asked boldly, before pulling the hand Merlin was holding on his, forcing Merlin from his seat and around the table to sit on his lap.

Merlin let Arthur pull him to him, "Yes." He let him wrap his arms around his waist, with him still occasionally bringing his other hand to his mouth to bite the apple.

Merlin let his head drop, his forehead resting against his, this man, so complicated, why wouldn't he just let him help him and be quiet about it. Arthur tilted his head up and let his lips press against Merlin's, his fingers moving from around Merlin's waist and up his chest. He slipped his hand under Merlin's scarf and pulled the long chain out from under his shirt, playing with the medallion that hung on it between his fingers, as he kissed him.

When Merlin pulled his lips away, he looked down at Arthur's fingers, resting his head back against his as he watched. "For you." Arthur whispered to Merlin, agreeing to the plan, as he watched his own hand.

Merlin smiled shyly, his fingers drawing on the back of Arthur's neck, as Arthur looked up at him. They needed no words for what that look between them meant, a look of love, of promise, of something that said they would do anything for each other. Merlin pressed his lips back against his, smiling in appreciation through the kiss, then Arthur said quietly through the slow pure kiss, "A whole night not being able to kiss you though, how will I manage?"

Merlin chuckled against his lips, and replied, "I suppose I'll have to make up for it later." And that line made Arthur smirk.

...

The day had rushed by after that, Arthur had been stuck in council meetings, and then on the training field for the rest of the day, and Merlin had been helping Gaius when not telling the other servants what he wanted for that night. Arthur had said that Merlin should get someone else to do the food for the dinner, so he didn't have to leave to get anything and he could just sit with them, saying, "If I have to sit through this nightmare, so do you." Although Merlin just translated that as Arthur wanted him to be with him.

But when the time came, and they were sat around the table that night with their friends, Merlin saw Arthur's eyes change, he saw him laugh loud again, he saw him look at him with that spark in his eye, and he knew he was back, the old precious thing that was missing in him had returned. Arthur was whole again.

The king sat at the head of the table with Lancelot mirroring him at the other end, he kept Merlin close to him, with Merlin and Gwen sat next to each other on one side and Percival and Gwaine on the other, and having Gwaine back to lighten his day again reminded him of what he had been missing being king.

"… And then the next morning I woke up, in a stable, surrounded by dogs." Gwaine laughed as he finished his long story of how he nearly ended up being killed by King Bayard.

"And I bet that's not the worst place you've woken up in before, either." Lancelot said as he laughed.

"No, it's not." Gwaine said comically serious, as he looked around the table, "I've never told you about Gertrude."

"I don't think we want to know." Merlin said before Gwaine started his story, he could only guess what he would say, but he knew Gwaine and the stories he liked to tell.

"Aww, you're no fun." Gwaine said jokingly as he sat back in his chair, taking another drink from his cup of wine.

"I don't think Arthur wants to listen to your filthy stories tonight." Gwen said smiling, glancing up the table to Arthur, as she sat at Lancelot's side. Merlin had reminded her that he still hadn't told Arthur that she knew, so she was careful to keep her and Lancelot's relationship a secret. She had also filled Lancelot in the plan they were going to make, and Lancelot had agreed, there's not much he wouldn't do for Merlin and he would be happy to help.

"Well, not until I've had another drink." Arthur joked as he grabbed a jug from the middle of the table. They had finished their meal, and Arthur had sent the servant off with a bonus for helping Merlin out, and now it felt more relaxed as they just sat drinking. Arthur couldn't even remember the last time he had sat with his friend and just laughed, no formal dress, or kings to entertain, just having fun for the sake of it. He poured more wine in to his cup, before pouring the rest in to Merlin's at his side.

"Arthur loves my stories." Gwaine said patting Arthur on the shoulder from his other side.

"Yes I do, you're the only person I know strange enough to get into those situations." Arthur replied laughing.

"You're one to talk." Percival said smiling from Gwaine's side. "I've been told about the donkey ears." And at the finish of that sentence Merlin and Gwen burst out in laughter remembering that day.

"That… wasn't like…" Arthur stumbled to think of an excuse, but in the end he just gave in laughed along with them, taking their jokes.

After a while of bringing up old memories and a few more tales from Gwaine, the topic was brought to the present, when Gwen asked Percival, "I saw you with that market girl in town today, she's very beautiful."

"Yes, I suppose she is." Percival answered very aware of Gwaine beside him, nobody knew of their secret nights together, and frankly he wanted to keep it that way, besides he had no idea what Gwaine wanted from him, they had never talked about what it meant.

"Don't be modest. If you like her you should take your chance, anyway I could tell she likes you too." Gwen said, mistaking his uninterest for shyness.

"Nonsense. A man like Percival should have fun, no point settling down yet." Gwaine replied wrapping his arm around Percival's shoulder, saying anything to stop the topic of conversation, he didn't want to know what Percival got up to when he wasn't with him, it didn't bare to think about.

"You would say that." Lancelot joked, "Any woman in the city is willing to marry you."

"You flatter me, Lancelot." Gwaine teased back, falling back in his chair, and then continuing with a wink, "Are you one of those women?"

The grouped laughed as Lancelot threw a roll of bread at him saying, "You wish."

"Anyhow, I know quite a few ladies who have told me how the brave knight Lancelot, is the one they dream about." Gwaine said picking up his cup. "When are you going to find yourself a wife?"

Lancelot made a conscious decision to keep his glance away from Gwen, but that didn't stop him from taking her hand in his under the table as he said, "I'll know when she comes in to my life."

Merlin saw the smile play at Gwen's lips as she stared down at the table, and he couldn't help but grin, he was so happy to see them so in love.

"Quite right." Arthur said without meaning to, and when their heads turned to him he realised he had said it out loud. He stumbled for a second when he realised they were waiting for a response, and then said, "He's right, when you meet the person for you, you just know, there's no 'find' about it." As Arthur talked he felt Merlin's leg brush against his, and he couldn't help his eyes being drawn to his, then looking anywhere but his eyes when he saw that smile on his face.

Gwaine smiled at them, wondering how anyone couldn't tell who he was talking about and said, "Maybe you're right. I can see you with a dark haired, blue eye type myself, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Arthur ignored Gwaine's tormenting sentence, and just hoped no one picked up on it, even though he didn't know that everyone sat at that table knew about him and Merlin, even Percival knew after Gwaine had told him by mistake one early morning, but considering what he had been doing when Gwaine told him, he wasn't one to judge.

…

"Is he going to be okay?" Arthur asked, laughing at the singing Gwaine who was hanging on Percival's shoulder.

Percival pulled him out of the door of Arthur's chambers, a hand wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling over, "Yeah, I'll get him back to his bed, so he can sleep it off."

"I don't need sleep!" Gwaine all but shouted hanging on to Percival's clothes, trying to stand by himself and failing, before laughing at his own clumsiness.

They laughed as they watched Percival roll his eyes and drag Gwaine down the corridor, pulling him along when he stopped at some guards walking by and made a grand bow.

"I can't wait to see him at training in the morning." Lancelot laughed turning back to the group in the doorway.

"That should be fun." Arthur joked as Gwen walked to Lancelot's side, and then said, "You'll been fine walking Guinevere home won't you, I could ask a guard to…"

"No, it'll be my pleasure." Lancelot interrupted.

"I do know where I live, and I can walk myself." Gwen said smiling at the men.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I allowed that." Lancelot smiled offering his arm to her, and Gwen grinned as she looped her arm with his, nodding a goodbye to Merlin and Arthur at the door.

"Bright and early tomorrow!" Arthur shouted after them as they walked away.

Lancelot only replied, "Yes, my lord." As they disappeared around the corner.

Arthur smiled before turning around and closed the door behind him.

…

Percival had finally dragged Gwaine back to his chambers, and had managed to get him inside without waking the whole palace.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Gwaine's clumsy hands were on him, and his lips attacking his own. It wasn't anything Percival didn't expect, it was usual now for whenever they were left alone something would happen between them. But he did feel something different in Gwains kiss, something claiming and demanding.

He slid his hands under the shirt at Gwaine's waist, his hands gripping on his skin as he pushed him backwards into the room, tasting the wine on his tongue.

Gwaine's hands slid to the front of Percival's hips, pulling open his trousers, and keeping his lips now frantically claiming his.

When Percival felt the hand move into the front of his trousers, he felt himself still, and Gwaine's lips moved to his throat. He heard Gwaine mumbling something against his skin, but the fingers clasped around his hardening shaft were distracting him from them.

Gwaine continued forcing Percival backwards, until his legs hit the back of the bed and he fell to sit on it, pulling Gwaine's hips closer to him, staring up at him in a trance as the man's eyes controlled him.

Gwaine stared down at him, feeling the big hands still brushing his skin under to back of his shirt, and as he slowly moved onto his lap, straddling over his thighs, he made sure to keep that eye contact. He didn't know what made things different tonight than any other night they had spent together, but he wanted to make this count.

He moved his lips to his, wanting to feel the heat from his mouth, but he couldn't join them, he felt Percival's hands move up his back, and the shaky breath against his mouth, like he was waiting for him.

"You're mine." Gwaine felt himself whisper against his lips, with a tone of control in his voice that he didn't expect to be there; in fact he didn't even know the words had left his mouth.

"Okay." The word was returned from Percival, still clasping his body against his, and he felt the need radiate from his centre.

With that single word reply, Gwaine felt his lips return back to his, and then his hands back to pulling at his clothes, falling back on the bed. Whatever it was he needed to hear, in that one word he had got it.

…

"Ughh." Arthur groaned a tired sigh as he fell backwards, arms splayed on the bed, "Well, just this once Merlin, you were right, tonight _was_ fun."

Merlin grinned, walking into the bedroom, hearing the happiness in Arthur's voice, he could hear that tone back in him, that thing that made him _him_.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting much from tonight, I didn't think I would be able to unwind after everything, but you were right." Arthur kept talking leaning up on his elbows from the bed, looking at Merlin leaning against the column in his room.

"You've called me 'right' twice now, you _must_ be drunk." Merlin joked and saw Arthur smile and sit up on the bed letting his feet touch the floor again.

"Come here." Arthur ordered dreamily, holding out his hand as Merlin walked over to him.

He drew Merlin between his legs and held his hands on his hips as Merlin looked down at him affectionately, he could have looked up at him all night with that look on his face. Merlin stroked his hand over Arthur's cheek as he studied him, letting his finger whisper over his neck, and his thumb brush against his jaw, he shook his head slightly as he thought of if he would ever get tired of his face, knowing it would never happen.

"What would I do without you?" Arthur murmured quietly, almost just to himself, as he stared up at him.

"Not much I suspect." Merlin smiled down at him, and saw him titter and pull him down to sit on his lap.

"Maybe." Arthur replied as he pressed his lip against Merlin's, and then pulled away to look at him saying, "What would you do without me?" And then kissed him again.

Merlin kissed him back, before answering honestly, "I'd be lost."

"No." Arthur said disbelieving, pulling him backwards with him so Merlin was lying on top of his chest, as he stroked the hair off of his forehead, "You'd be magnificent."

"I don't know." Merlin said closing his eyes, and bending his legs up so they didn't dangle over the edge. He felt Arthur's hands move to the bottom of his back, slipping under his tunic, and start drawing soft circles on his skin. They laid there for a moment, lost in the thought of how they would be if they didn't meet each other, if Uther had never made him Arthur's servant, it didn't bare to think about. Merlin gave a small smile when he thought of how boring life would be without him.

Arthur didn't like thinking about things like that, his life was so different to what he expected it to be a few years ago, but he didn't want it any other way, so he asked changing the subject, "Do you think Percival got Gwaine back to his room okay?"

Merlin chuckled against Arthur's chest thinking about Gwaine, and answered, "If Gwaine wanted anyone to carry him home, it would have been him."

"What does that mean" Arthur asked at Merlin strange choice of words.

"I just think maybe there's more to their story then we know." Merlin replied.

"Percival and Gwaine? No." Arthur said unbelieving.

Merlin smiled, Arthur was always so unobservant when it came to that matter, "I'm just saying we know Gwaine doesn't have a preference for which sex he loves, and the way he jumped to the rescue when Gwen talked about the girl in town, it wouldn't surprise me."

Arthur thought over what Merlin was saying, all the facts were there; maybe he was right again, he was making a habit of that tonight.

"Did you have a preference for sex before you met me?" Arthur asked, they had never really talked about any other relationships they had before this, except after Merlin had told Arthur about Freya, although he didn't mention about the fact she was cursed to be a Bastet, he left that out.

"Not really, I suppose I never really made a conscious decision, I liked who I liked." Merlin replied honestly.

"I did." Arthur said, and watched Merlin lean up to look at him, "I always thought I liked women, I guess you proved that wrong." He finished smiling at him.

"I guess I did." Merlin said leaning over him and letting his head dip to kiss him.

Arthur felt the self-assured smile come through Merlin's kiss, even if he hadn't meant to show it, Arthur knew Merlin liked the fact he was the only man he had ever had, or loved. He slid his hands back under Merlin's shirt, brushing his fingers lightly over his sides and felt the shiver run down his spine at the touch, before pushing him to the side and moving above him, pressing his thigh between his legs.

"Am I your only man?" Arthur asked biting lightly on Merlin's lip as he lifted his head to look at him. When he saw Merlin's eyes stutter and him pause, he asked, shocked staring down at him, "I'm not am I?"

Merlin smiled sweetly as he shrugged beneath him, before saying defensively, "But it was long ago, I didn't even live in Camelot then. And besides, I was young, it was just experimental."

Arthur smiled down at him, "But you were so skittish when I first kissed you, how can you be more experienced than me?"

"I think that was more to do with the fact it was _you _kissing me, and as I recall you were doing more than just 'kissing', and had me wearing a stupid dress, I wasn't in the most dominating position." Merlin replied rolling his eyes.

Arthur chuckled watching Merlin speak, his Merlin more explored than him, who would have known. Arthur moved his mouth back to Merlin's, murmuring against his lips, still smiling, "Who's better?"

Merlin tittered feeling Arthur slowly peck at his lips, trust him to get jealous of a quick fumble in a barn with a boy he had known for five minutes, but Merlin answered anyway, "You."

Arthur felt the flip in his stomach at that word, something about hearing Merlin say it made his head spin. He slid his fingers down Merlin's chest, kissing him as he moved his hand over the front of his trousers, whispering, "Did he touch you here?"

Merlin felt Arthur press his hips down against his leg as he started slowly stroking him through the material of his clothes, and he mumbled a yes in answer, still smiling at the dark look that had formed in Arthur's eyes.

Arthur pushed his hips down again, rubbing himself against Merlin's thigh as he moved his hand into the front of Merlin's trousers, grasping Merlin's shaft, saying, "Did he touch you like this?"

Merlin gasped at the tight grip of Arthur's hand as he moved slowly over him, hearing Arthur whisper in his ear sent his nerves on edge, and he brought himself to open his eyes just enough to nod a yes to his question.

Arthur smiled biting his lip, watching Merlin's lips parted and every few breaths him gasp up at him when he slipped his thumb over the head of his cock. He let his head drop back to kiss Merlin's jaw and neck, moving to his ear to whisper, "Did he make you come?"

Merlin's eyes screwed shut, Arthur's hand clasping tighter around him, and feeling the breath in his ear, he barely uttered the word 'no' back to him.

Arthur tried to hold back the arrogant grin that spread on his lips, so instead he kissed Merlin's neck, pushing his hips back down on him, taking away some of the pressure through the material of clothes, but he couldn't help but like to think he is the only man that has ever made Merlin orgasm, and that was good enough for him.

He felt Merlin's hand grip on to his upper arms, clinging to his shirt, and heard the gasp in his ear, a sound he would never tire of hearing. He reached his arm between his body and Merlin's, moving his hand into his trousers, gripping his own cock trapped in the confinement; he knew he would be happier taking their clothes off, but everything just felt too needy to waste time with removing layers.

Merlin felt himself twitch in Arthur's palm, and felt the hot breath against his neck, and knew Arthur was touching himself as he did him, and the image made him physical moan. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to feel him against him, but the thought of Arthur coming in his own hand at the sight of Merlin made up for the lack.

Arthur found the perfect pace with his hands, now lying on his side beside his lover, with Merlin twisting his head to connect their lips as he fucked his hand. Merlin openly moaned into his mouth, and couldn't stop himself from glancing at Arthur's hand in his own briefs, before his head fell back and he moaned back to the ceiling.

Arthur could see the look on Merlin's face and made sure to let him see the same feeling on his own, letting Merlin watch him as he stroked his own hand over his cock, whispering in his ear, "I like it when you watch me."

Merlin could barely contain himself, bucking his hips up into Arthur's hand, and lifting his head to watch, before falling back down to groan, feeling the heat of Arthur's mouth again.

"Are you going to come, Merlin?" Arthur whispered into his skin, kissing the soft spot under his ear, feeling his own orgasm on the brink. "Come just for me?" He knew he sounded arrogant but he didn't care, he wanted Merlin to fall under his words, to be the only man who could ever make his Merlin come from just a few words and his hand.

One more word in Merlin's ear and he was bucking into his palm, groaning as he came over Arthur's hand, and shamelessly watching the king's hand pull himself to his own orgasm, grunting against Merlin's skin.

When Merlin fell back against the bed, his eyes glazed staring at the ceiling, he felt Arthur pull his hand from his trousers, and sit up on the bed. The blonde pulled his shirt over his head, wiping his hands on it and threw it on the floor before turning back to Merlin, leaning back over him to join their lips. He kissed the servant, letting his tongue taste the wine on his own, and moved his hand under Merlin's shirt before leaning up to look at him, still grinning.

"Am I still better than him?" Arthur asked smiling.

"You're so cocky." Merlin said looking at the grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

…

The next morning Merlin had tried to sneak out early, when Arthur had woken up.

"I have to go." Merlin said trying to pull from Arthur's arms.

"Why?" Arthur said, pulling Merlin back into his hold as he tried to pull away, he could tell he wasn't really trying to pull out of his grasp, "Tell Gaius you have to stay with me today, we have important _things_ to do."

"That's what I told him last week, and the week before, he's going to get suspicious the amount of time I spend with you." Merlin replied spinning around before Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him, while biting his lip and smiling down at him, oh yes, the old Arthur was definitely back.

"I'm the king." Arthur said down to him, grinning like a child.

"You're a… clot pole." Merlin replied pulling out of his arms again.

"Fine." Arthur said smiling as he watched Merlin walked to towards the door, "But you can't leave me all day without a kiss." He finished feigning a heartbroken voice, but his smile ruined the seriousness.

Merlin stopped at the door and turned around to see Arthur leaning against the table, looking up at him through his eyelashes. He rolled his eye at him, before giving in and walking over to him, "You really are an arrogant…"

But Arthur cut him off by pulling him into his chest and locking his lips with his, he felt his man servant mumble the end of his sentence before he melted into the kiss, his hands gripping onto the waistband of Arthur's trousers that he had pulled on when he jumped out of bed when he heard Merlin leaving.

Arthur couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he kissed him, his hands gripped in his hair, and his other holding his back, was it so selfish to not want him to go.

Merlin felt his world start to fall away again with Arthur's lips on his, and he found it difficult to register when the door had been opened behind them, until he heard the faint words in his senses.

"Sire?!" Leon asked glued to his spot and not knowing what else to say.

Merlin almost fell backwards at the word, and Arthur jumped up from where he was leaning, looking at Leon in the door way. "Leon?" Arthur asked his voice seeming higher than normal, before laughing shortly and saying, "This, that wasn't… what it looked like." And as he finished he realised how stupid he sounded just saying that sentence.

"No." Merlin laughed nervously in agreement, nodding at Leon, "It was… I fell."

Leon tried to hide a smirk that was playing at his lips, and asked unbelievingly, "You, fell?"

Merlin nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't believing a word of it, but he was committed now.

"He fell." Arthur said in agreement, looking at Merlin and then back at Leon, "And I helped him up."

"Right?" Leon said very obviously not believing a word they were saying, "I'll leave you to get back to, 'helping Merlin up'." He finished turning and closing the door, smiling at them as he left.

There was a pause before Merlin's said deadpan, "Well, that went well."

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the little lateness on this chapter, everything should be back to normal now though and back to getting this out. I want to make sure I finish it for you guys , I've had the chapters in my head for so long now I just want to get them out. _

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites, as always you guys are awesome. A few replies – _

_FreaKiki – I know it was such a sad chapter, I knew I would have to write it, and I wanted to keep the grief there. I mean in real life grief doesn't disappear right away, that's why I carried it over to this chapter at the beginning because I did want to write it in somewhere, and do some sort of justice to it. It was one of my favourite moments between them too, it showed their relationship so well, I didn't want to change a word (apart from the handholding at the end, but in my head that happened anyway.) And Arthur _will_ be finding out soon about everything. Thanks for reviewing _

_Meegan – I wanted to write Arthur pushing Merlin away in this chapter, I think after Arthur fights with the champion of Queen Annis he stops pushing him away. But also it's no fun writing them apart, so I don't like them being distant for too long. _

_DragonLover9865 – I'm just happy things aren't as gloomy anymore, things were getting way too unhappy, that's why I didn't want Uther finding out about them, it would have been way too much drama, and you're right he would have probably just died of an heart attack anyway lol. I wrote the Leon scene at the end for you, that's exactly how I think they would try to explain themselves, and of course it didn't go well, at least it was only Leon. XD _

_Jordan – I love your reviews, so we're even lol. __ And you're welcome, I'm glad I made you grin in chemistry, not an easy thing to do. And I know, it was so hard writing a sad Arthur, its heart-breaking, I'm just happy most people know about them now, so much pressure is off, (except for Arthur he doesn't know shit lol.) Yes. Give him all the cookies. (P.s. Me too, I wouldn't mind being Colin in that situation, but who wouldn't really.) :D_


End file.
